<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survive Another Day by forestfairyunicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405670">Survive Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairyunicorn/pseuds/forestfairyunicorn'>forestfairyunicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also there will be character interations many characters will go through, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, References to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Season 5 bits will probably happen, Swearing, Takes place during season 4 and some episodes will change, after so very long, and please let me know what warnings and tags to use, and there will be a lot of lore writing because I have so many ideas for SPOP, this is my first longfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairyunicorn/pseuds/forestfairyunicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lord Hordak discovers that Entrapta has been sent to Beast Island and plans to save her, the transmission sent through the portal hasn't gone unnoticed.<br/>Horde Prime sent his most valued companions to explore, not knowing that his children had done the same. Unfortunately, where they go, chaos follows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story was created after Season 3 happened, and when season 4 dropped, I wanted to change bits of it so Entrapdak reunion would happen.<br/>And it snowballed into bigger stories. OCs galore and headcanoning lore and basically a fun thing. Some things will be kept from canon, and others will adjust.</p><p>Shoutout to TheWitchOfTheRock for helping me with beta-reading, and you guys should check out her work, especially her original story <a href="https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/31367/synth">Synth</a> on royalroad. Two words: Space Bats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Emperor of the Known Universe is not one with an exaggerated reputation on his methods of conquest. He has an army of clones, an immeasurable fleet of various ships and weapons for the efficiency of any task, and of course diplomacy to subdue even the most stubborn of planets with the sweetest of tongues, the sharpest of minds, and the most devastating consequences for non-compliance. All this adds on to the magnificence and deadly allure of Horde Prime.</p><p>Of the aforementioned ships, he is most proud of the sleekest and speedier models. They are the latest version of the archetype ships that were once part of a backwater auction block eons ago. Best for scouting, simple courier travels, and for racing against a planet’s inferior ones to display the impressiveness and superiority of the Emperor’s advanced technology.</p><p>“Aww, SHITE!”</p><p>So, naturally, we open on one of them crashing in an area of space where it most certainly should not be.</p><hr/><p> “What’s the status?” Struggling to keep his young melodious deep voice steady, the pilot kept his hands at the controls. The vibrations rippling up his arms and legs were at a frequency that threatened to undo his gelled back auburn hair.</p><p>“Outside forces pressing in and excessive turbulence reacting to the ship. This isn’t an empty area of space, it’s like a shield made of tough and penetrable material.” A younger youth, elfin in appearance, reported amid various flashing screens and scattered devices.</p><p>“These are the coordinates; we all collectively checked them. Keen, what are your thoughts?”</p><p>“Hah! We’re in neck-deep trouble! Despondos’ a shadow dimension: one way in, no way out. It’s a rock-hard ass.”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>“Ah, screw you, I call it as I see them.  Now land this stupid thing!”</p><p>“I’m trying! It’s a lot more difficult than the stimulators and the textscrolls!”</p><p>“My prince, you are doing fine. If it becomes troubling, allow me to have control.” A weathered deep voice assured from behind the pilot.</p><p>“I appreciate your offer, Delta, but this system won’t recognize you. You are, officially, dead.”</p><p>“Affirmative. I only wish to help.”</p><p>“I know. Oh crap. Guys, hang on!”</p><p>The being called Delta, in official Horde clone databases and in effect, in all of Prime’s ships and updated technology recognized as deceased, gripped his good arm on the armrest, bracing himself.</p><p>The unfortunate cannot be said for the fourth passenger. “Screee!” Resonating vocals of animalistic yelps and near comprehensible speech voiced the creature’s displeasure.</p><p>The young pilot, a young man on the cusp of his Coming-of-Age ceremony as dictated by his matriarchal and patriarchal heritage, bit down the sharp pains in his torso. “I said to strap on!”</p><p>“<strong><em>REEEEEHHH</em></strong>!”</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re immortal: have some sense! <em>It’s called common courtesy</em>!”</p><p>Whatever bickering that normally continued in a less than dire situation drowned out into incomprehensible yelling as the ship, once a member of Prime’s finest fleet, emerged into a new planet in volatile manners.</p><p>Fortunately, it landed in a sandy desert. No casualties on its cargo or residents.</p><p>Unfortunately, it crash landed in a sandy desert. Damage done on its physical appearance, damage in its interiors, and damage to its reputation.</p><hr/><p>In the near darkness, only sound is the ship’s inner workings, and the passengers’ breathing. Then, dim light flickered on, and the pilot spoke.</p><p>“Who’s not dead, sound off.”</p><p>“Negative.”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Bleerrrggggg.”</p><p>“Violence, for the love of all that is sanitary, please do not throw up.”</p><p>The creature stood up on its two legs, tail whipping out and thumping the floor. A deep throated long belch confirmed its status.</p><p>The pilot, Prince Zed of Z’arcia, son of Queen Zaliah and one of Emperor Prime’s Favoured Children, glared at the creature known as Violence, his personal bodyguard, assassin, warrior, and Emperor Prime’s executioner, and above all things, his sister. “That’s disgusting, Vi.”</p><p>Violence cackled.</p><p>The elfin youth, Keen of Dlamece, child of the deceased Starflame Dancer Ph’yra and low on the ranking of Emperor Prime’s Unfavoured Children, checked at the ship’s various screens. Their bright orange forelock glowed as they read the readings. The wide window showed golden and red sand, and vivid blue sky. No inhabitants so far. No visible ones, that is.</p><p>“Father is going to kill us. Actually, let me correct that: he’ll kill us, send this ship and all the others to the scrap heap, and destroy this planet so that all this misfortune will never happen in collective memory.”</p><p>“Not going happen unless he finds us first,” Zed glanced over the controls, flexing his fingers. “And as you said, this is a shadow dimension: he couldn’t find us unless he knew where to look. And at this point, I highly doubt we can contact him anytime soon.”</p><p>Keen nodded, before checking on the exterior readings. “Problem: as stated, Despondos is a shadow dimension. Sidenote, how does this planet have a light source; it’s fake as shit, but effective. Basically, nothing gets out. Including transmissions. Which, yanno, what you use to contact your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Okay, Keen, first, he’s not my boyfriend. Second, how did you know that?”</p><p>“I listened in on your conversations. You’re shit at hiding your trails.”</p><p>“Keen! That’s private!”</p><p>“Hey! I was the one who got you that privacy; it’s on you to clean up!”</p><p>“Reh,” Violence moved to look over Keen’s shoulder.</p><p>“What, you wanna do a test run out there?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Murr.”</p><p>“Alright, bring the Swarm with you. Don’t know how long this power can run for, and I want a brief assessment of where we are.”</p><p>Violence chirred, scuffling off to one of the turned over crates.</p><p>“You two, check under your seats for the Standard Atmosphere Convertible kits.” Delta unbuckled and stood up, shakily.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the two children responded, before Zed took note of Delta’s condition. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Delta came to attention. “I will live, but my prior concern is to all of you. Do not concern over this old clone.”</p><p>“Your arm’s bleeding again.”</p><p>“I stand by my statement, Prince Zed.”</p><p>Violence’s tail curled around the clone’s torso and plopped him back in his seat.</p><p>“Thank you, Violence.” Zed spoke offhand as he came closer to the arm. An answering murp echoed before the distant scrape of metal opening and closing signified her departure.</p><p>“As I said,” Delta chided the youth, but his vocals took a soft tone. “Do not concern yourself over this old clone.”</p><p>“This old clone has worth as a guardian, a mentor, a comfort, and a friend,” Zed responded, removing his gloves. His pale gold hands, already healing from an earlier skirmish, started to glow a shimmery golden light. Rubbing them together, Zed felt the familiar snapping of electricity forming and connecting, and once his hands pulled apart, a bright golden rope shone. At Delta’s compliance, the prince wrapped the rope around the wound. “How is it?”</p><p>“Very warm, not tight, and in a few hours, will be healed.”</p><p>At that moment, Violence returned to the room, dust trailing behind her. Zed was about to ask what it was outside, but halted when he saw that Violence was swallowing a large, furry, something whole. And it was still alive judging by the muffled skittering and tail wiggling.</p><p>Violence stared for a moment, then she threw her head back and promptly swallowed the ‘meal’ whole. After three seconds, she burped a quiet one.</p><p>Zed took a deep breath. “Your table manners are as delightful as always, dear sister.”</p><p>The creature just snorted.</p><p>“Good news, air’s breathable outside.” Keen reported from their area. “There’s a mass of energy readings farther north that signifies an outpost. Shaped like a large reptilian skeleton, charming. Bad news, we’re in a desert. Which, you all know, can be hard to survive if you don’t know where to look or how to go about things.</p><p>“And after a scan of a couple of skeletons, it looks like no one here likes the Horde.”</p><p>Zed blinked. “Wait, how can the Horde be here? There’s no trace of this planet on Father’s records. Are you absolutely sure?”</p><p>“Sure I am as the size of our nanny’s tits.” Keen brought up the images of the Swarm’s silent and fast scouting.</p><p>Zed’s urge to admonish his younger sibling’s crude language died as he saw the images. He focused on the corpse and on another living soldier. “That’s not a standard clone. That looks like a resident.”</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>“Do those royalties have magic?”</p><p>“Yep. Likely this is a backwater planet; they wouldn’t survive out in the wider universe with their dependency. Had the Horde actually been here, Father would’ve corrected that unfortunate slight.”</p><p>No one commented on what Horde Prime would do.</p><p>“Horde tech, outdated models and cobbled together. Horde emblem. Standard colour seems to be red,” Keen noted.</p><p>“Someone with knowledge of the Horde, but has their own take on it. Like a copy.” Zed mused.</p><p>“Someone with second-hand knowledge and diminished resources to make this happen,” Delta added.</p><p>“No way can this be a clone: they don’t have the means to pull this off. No offense, Delta.”</p><p>“There was this record of one clone that disappeared,” Delta smirked, “besides me. Who Prime rather devoted a small but significant amount of resources to find.”</p><p>“That one? Alpha_853-201518? Was a top general?” Zed tried to remember the clone’s face. That one was different by sight, which is uncanny for the majority of the clones.</p><p>“Affirmative.”</p><p>Keen snorted. “No way, Father sent it to die because it was getting increased signs of independency. And breaking down. Why keep an old malfunctioning thing when a better model can be made? Never mind fixing the damn problems.”</p><p>“That one disappeared. Without a trace. No deceased status, no black box records. Just vanished.” Delta’s fingers snapped at the last statement.</p><p>“Without explanation. And Father was thoroughly upset at that.” Zed clutched at his arms at the memory. Then he looked around. “Um. Where’s Violence?”</p><p>“One guess and here’s a hint: she’s not anywhere near the ship.” Keen reported as they looked at the image of the creature shifting into a large animal suited for sand travel.</p><p>Zed cursed in his native tongue. “She’s hungry. And I know what for. I’m going after her. Keen, stay here.”</p><p>“Like our nanny’s oversized tits, I’m not.”</p><p>“Fine, wait for half an hour, then follow. Just keep your distance.” The distant scrape of metal opening and closing echoed, and Keen powered down the ship’s larger power reserves before focusing on the various statuses.</p><p>“If it consoles you,” Delta spoke. “I can stay and watch over the ship and its cargo.”</p><p>Keen sighed. “I appreciate that, sir.” Then they jolted. “Shit on a stick, Zed’s wearing the emblem on his clothes. SHIT!” They scrambled to the door, took off their backpack, and flung it out into the air.</p><p>After a moment, the door opened and Keen retrieved their pack and it settled back on their back.</p><p>Keen returned to the front, glancing at the miniature figure of Zed. “Good, the insignias are covered. And it looks like the stuff is repulsive material, judging by Zed’s weird dance.”</p><p>“Reminds me of the Chikaro mating display on Riskicrow,” Delta reflected. “Your brother is going to be very displeased with your method.”</p><p>“It’s the thought that counts.” Keen shrugged as they assembled their supplies.</p><p>“Hm.” Delta kept an optic on the screen. One question lingered on his mind that no doubt will be the driving question that will propel these young children on their misadventures for the coming times ahead.</p><p>What is the plan?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Girl’s Gotta Eat When She’s Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Minor character death and a small funeral.<br/>If there's any other tags needed, let me know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunger.</p><p>A driving force that unites all living organisms. Denial of it for so long can lead to desperation, starvation, and eventually, death.</p><p>Hunger takes different forms and reactions, and for the case of Violence, it’s a hunger of food and of knowledge.</p><p>The outcome is one.</p><p>Guided by an instinct, Violence, after consuming a lesser creature in this region, adopted its desert survival traits. Shifted, she blended with the environment.</p><p>She is after a different sort of fleshy prey.</p><p>And she found one.</p><p>Hunger drives her.</p><p>The kind of hunger that threatens to consume her, the kind of hunger that overrides reasoning and sense.</p><p>The kind of hunger, that left unchecked and for very long, drives her to unspeakable violence.</p><p>Such is the forewarning of her namesake.</p><hr/><p>Tung Lashor is exhausted. Exhausted and furious.</p><p>His gang is gone, following the troublesome brat called Catra, and he was left to die in the quicksand pit.</p><p>Defeated by a magicat brat. Who took his whip, his coat, his gang, and his reputation as the Strongest in the Crimson Waste.</p><p>All that he worked his tail off for, all that he fought and enforced and struggled for years, gone.</p><p>As he finally climbed out of the pit, exhausted by the task, Tung Lashor lay on the firm ground, thoughts running around his mind like sand lizards. With each thought resolving into a plan, he slowly got up to his feet, determined to reclaim what was his.</p><p>“Tung Lashor,” he breathed raggedly, “will rise again, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do.”</p><p>So focused on his thoughts, heart pounding in his ears, that he didn’t register a sound of danger before he was knocked off his feet.</p><p>His vision showed white spots, clear sky, and then a shadow. He blinked, and barely forced down a scream. Not that he could scream, with a very strong hand gripping his throat and hoisting him off the ground.</p><p>Bloodshot irises against black eyes, the rodent-like face morphing to a light grey bat-like face. Blood-red sharp teeth—oh specters, even more teeth—in a wide grin, with a deep purple tongue whipping out and licking its lips. Its hair shifted from slicked back and deep brown to unkempt red and blue locks. From what he could see of its skin as it shed its spotted brown pattern, white bones stood against dark grey and its arms have deep red to black claws. Tung Lashor is staring at a monster.</p><p>A deep growl rumbled from the monster, baring its teeth.</p><p>Tung Lashor struggled, a knife in his boot, there should be one—</p><p>In that split second, he felt a grip, then pain, and he saw his arm, somehow detached from his body, in the hand of the monster.</p><p>And the monster bit off one of his fingers in a clean bite. And swallowed it.</p><p>He should throw up, but apparently, he’s in shock.</p><p>“<em>Violence</em>!”</p><p>The monster turned its head to the direction of the voice. “Chirr?”</p><p>The somehow innocent vocal coming from the horror did little to calm down Tung Lashor. He glanced at the direction, seeing someone approaching. Or rather, he wrinkled his nose, smelling them approach.</p><p>The monster did a facial reaction that can be defined as confusion and disgust.</p><p>“I know. Courtesy of our dear little sibling and yours.” The youth caught up, and the smell became stronger as apparent by the multi-coloured mess on his clothes. His deep grey long tabard was stained on the chest and possibly soaking through.</p><p>The young man looks Etherian, the weak skinned type, with auburn slicked back hair, slightly pointed ears, and a hint of a gold aura to his skin. When he turned to Tung Lashor, Tung Lashor saw striking grey eyes.</p><p>“I apologize for my sister. She is quite hungry. Please, for your sake, tell us your name so we may send your remains and our condolences to your loved ones.” The casual tone for this whole situation is so absurd, the snakeman could barely laugh.</p><p>“Apologies, am I using the correct language here? Universal Common is the standard, but if there’s a secondary language exclusive to this planet, I’ll need time to adjust accordingly.” The boy cleared his throat.</p><p>“Y-you’re fine.” Tung Lashor managed to croak out. He felt something slither around his chest to his neck, one pressure adjusting as the monster’s fingers flexed. The monster’s eyes never left him, and its face is still a look of hungry desire.</p><p>The boy looked up. “Oh! Thank you, much appreciated. Again, your name, sir? Or madam? Any title of sorts?”</p><p>“Sir,” Tung Lashor corrected. Maybe he’s delirious, but he’s rather a bit proud of his identity. “My name,” he fought for a deep breath as he can, “is Tung Lashor!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The two beings blinked, and then they both had faces that went through a spectrum of confusion, exaggerated disbelief, and a smidge of disgust.</p><p>“Sir, are you actually aware that your name, on a different planet and/or culture, sounds like the name of a sex worker? Or a sexual performer? Is that your actual name?”</p><p>The snakeman swallowed his tongue at that. Well, if he was actually going to die, might as well be honest. “Well, actually,” he glanced aside, “it’s Pubert.”</p><p>The monster had a comically exaggerated face at disgust at that.</p><p>So did the boy. “My sympathies. We’ll stick with Tung Lashor; it’s better.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He can’t feel his legs.</p><p>“And back to the matters on hand, Tung Lashor,” the boy took a moment to compose himself, “regardless of the name, is there anyone that we can send our regrets and your remains to? Any burial preferences and such?”</p><p>The monster gave a deep growl, eyes flickering with blazing hunger. His detached hand, minus a digit, was still near its mouth.</p><p>The snakeman gulped, “There is none.”</p><p>“That’s unfortunate, we will grant you one.” The boy stated just as the monster rose and struck.</p><p>The last thoughts of Tung Lashor, former leader of a Crimson Waste gang and second in line to be the Strongest in the Waste, flashed in his dying mind as he saw red and darkness.</p><p>Regret.</p><p>Regret at losses past, regret at chances gone, regret at his dashed goals.</p><p>Regret that in the end, no one will mourn him.</p><hr/><p> “Hey, what did I miss?”</p><p>Violence glanced up from the open chest cavity, her face changed into an elongated snout of a carnivore, accompanied by splatters of blood and pieces. She chirped at Keen, and resumed her meal. Her tail wrapped around discarded sections of meat, and with a twist, cuffed them towards the child.</p><p>Quickly, Keen sidestepped before it hit them, and the dark grey thing on their back unfurled, flapping its thin leather wings. Abandoning the child, the creature’s kitten and bat-like face glimpsed at Violence, squeaked its thanks, and opened its mouth. Massive cluster of tentacles writhed and weaved before settling on the meat, engulfing it, and retreating back into the creature’s mouth. After a moment, the creature hiccupped, and curled up.</p><p>“Good Murder,” Keen gingerly picked up the creature’s tail and cradled it just as Zed appeared from around the cliff wall.</p><p>“Hello, Keen, my young sibling from the same father and different mother, how are you?” Zed’s tone told no hint of amicable banter. He shook his tabard, covered in sand and stained with the gift of disguise. The smell is still there, but not as strong. Luckily, the stain didn’t go into his white tunic or the silver vest.</p><p>“I’m not sorry about that,” Keen kept their distance. “We already know the Horde is here; the last thing we need is for someone to see that emblem and either rat us out to this Horde, or attack us on sight. Besides, it’s the thought that counts.”</p><p> “My day could deal without that gift, thank you.” Shaking the tabard once more, Zed resigned to laying it flat on the ground and folding it up, stain inside. “Besides, the emblem here is red, not green.”</p><p>“People can still be colorblind, Zed. I don’t want to take that risk.”</p><p>“Gurrp,” Violence stated from deep into her meal.</p><p>“See? Violence agrees with me and she can change her vision to suit her needs.”</p><p>“It left a poor impression to,” Zed halted. “I’m sorry; I still can’t say his name without mentally gagging.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Him,” Zed nodded to the corpse.</p><p>“What, his name a swear word or something? That would be cool.”</p><p>“No, his name was Tung Lashor.” Zed brushed off dirt on his dark grey pants.</p><p>Violence paused to make a simple gagging sound before tearing out an organ.</p><p>“Oh, gross. That’s a porn star name. A bad one.”</p><p>“We told him that too. What’s worse was that his real name is Pubert.”</p><p>Both creatures made a coughing noise that sounds close to a dry heave.</p><p>Keen absentmindedly placed a hand on Murder. “Holy shit, that’s even worse. What, did his parents hate him or something?”</p><p>Zed stood up, surveying his folded garment. “Regrettably, we don’t know. He doesn’t have anyone we can send his remains to. Not even burial rites of sorts.”</p><p>“Shame. Going with the scavenger option?” Keen eyed at the mostly bones carcass.</p><p>“No, Violence is going to have her fill, then we’ll bury him. Get a stick or a big stone for a marker, and leave behind his knife.”</p><p>They did just that. It took fifteen minutes for Violence and Murder to find a sizeable place and dig a pit, less than ten to ‘ceremoniously’ place the remains in the pit, less than fifteen to fill the pit, and an additional ten respectively to find a suitable marker and for Murder to regurgitate the snakeman’s knife and boots.</p><p>The fake sun was close to late afternoon when all four beings stood around the ‘grave,’ with Murder snuggling around Keen’s neck. The boots were propped at a respectable upright position in front of the crooked dry branch. The knife was placed ceremoniously across the grave.</p><p>“Dearly beloved, we gather here today to honor this poor dead resident of this planet. Herein lies a poor son of a gun, named Tung Lashor,” Keen snorted, then coughed. “He didn’t last long against Violence’s teeth, but he contributed to her and Murder’s survival, thus preventing another violent onslaught of murder and violence.  Tung Lashor, you will be remembered as a fine member of a species and we will honor you by not ever leaving your half-eaten carcasses to the scavengers. May you go in peace to whatever afterlife you or this planet believes in.”</p><p>Violence placed a hand on her chest, and murped a respectable sound.</p><p>“Crude, but honest,” Zed placed a hand on his chest as well. “Shame we couldn’t send his remains to loved ones, we would have gotten more information about this place.” Then again, there’s also the unfortunate awkwardness of explaining why there is a half-eaten corpse and causing ultimate grief and a very messy affair to follow.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with my Swarm, don’t you be dissing my tech.” Keen turned around and led the way, the other two keeping side by side pace.</p><p>“Social interaction can open more doors than just observation, Keen.” Zed said just as a low growl emitted.</p><p>“Sheesh, I thought Violence ate.” Keen smirked.</p><p>“Nope, that was mine,” Zed cleared his throat. Another low sound rumbled in various harmonious tones. “That one was Violence.”</p><p>Violence snickered.</p><p>Keen chuckled. “Well said. That reminds me; the outpost with the big skeleton is rich with activity and edible food. We’ll be able to get information about this backwater planet and we can get some food.”</p><p>“Let’s hope there’s a barter system that’s in reasonable means; I do not want a repeat of the seven labours of Violence.”</p><p>“Scree-chirrrrrrah!”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, it wasn’t that bad. You got a diverse palette and Zed got information. Wasn’t there also that one guy that proposed to Vi on the spot?”</p><p>“Grrrblegh <em>hack</em>!”</p><p>“We were robbed of seeing that play, and Vi had bad gas for about three days. Straight!”</p><p> Unbeknownst to the departing trio, a lone raven perched on the branch. Head cocked at the makeshift grave, the raven stared at the departing living with baleful, yet thoughtful, eyes. When the sunlight cast upon the raven, an indigo and blue sheen rippled over the black feathers, and their eyes glowed a violent purple. Their shadow, silent and dark, stretched and spread towards the unsuspecting trio. But it never touched them, not yet.</p><p>Soon dues will be paid.</p><hr/><p> “Charming.”</p><p>They made it to the large reptilian skeleton just before dusk. Sand in shoes, shirts perspiring, and all three of them hungry and thirsty. Murder returned to sleep as Keen’s backpack.</p><p>“Looks homely enough. Now, I trust you two know the rules?”</p><p>Keen sniffed, “Sure, nanny. Don’t scratch your butt in public, chew and drink with your mouth closed, wash your hands thoroughly with soap, and tip the workers at least twenty percent.”</p><p>Violence licked her lips, and chirped her response.</p><p>“Good. And give me five seconds so I can look presentable.” Zed brushed off any dirt off his clothes, and swept back his hair. “Right, let’s go and meet the locals.”</p><p>They were barely past the thresholds inside when a loud voice shouted, “It’s them!”</p><p>Immediately all commotions and chatter ceased before starting up again. Within five seconds, every blade and blunt objects were thrust in the trio’s faces. Teeth and fang and claw and intimidating eye glared.</p><p>Zed’s thoughts of a polite greeting were killed with a fury of startled and annoyed thoughts. He kept his posture, however. “Oh boy.”</p><p>Violence blinked, then grinned and waved.</p><p>Keen eyed the assortment of weapons with a derisive snort. “Well, Violence, it looks like your reputation precedes you even on this godforsaken backwater planet. You win over Father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there's any other tags needed, let me know. Stay safe and take care of each other</p><p>Also, shoutout to TheWitchOfTheRock for helping me with a terrible name for Tung Lashor, and for beta-reading. Check out her works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recordings, Grievances, and a Plan in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the divergence from the canon happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Imp isn’t always Lord Hordak’s little spy. In fact, he shouldn’t exist. A failed clone attempt with modified biological ‘donors’ and a voicebox that records what he found and chose to listen too, and minimal animalistic noises.</p><p>Imp is simply loyal to Hordak, his parent in a sense, due to familiarity and comfort. He hardly takes a shine to anyone else, unless bribery had been had. Which is near to nil.</p><p>When the purple haired princess barged in and fixed Lord Hordak’s toiled over project, Imp saw her as another plaything to his amusement. Her, and Emily, the round bot with personality and quirks that can be considered faulty.</p><p>But both he and Hordak tolerated, and eventually liked them both. Imp practically liked Emily, with a comfortable seating position and adequate height.</p><p>Until Emily took to hiding, Entrapta is gone, and Hordak became broken-hearted over Entrapta’s disappearance. Therefore, Imp was left to his devices regarding Fright Zone matters.</p><p>Imp misses the life before. Before that portal ruined everything.</p><p>Catra is taking control, which Imp never really understood. Catra has proven to be dishonest and disloyal and unfit to be a Force Captain. In fact, after the portal incident, Catra is potentially worse than before. Entrapta was honest.</p><p>Imp misses Entrapta. She gave him cuddles, called him cute, and was fitting for Hordak. They completed each other, Imp and Emily saw that.</p><p>Imp tried to remind Hordak of the good times with Entrapta, but when Hordak threw a piece of First Ones tech at him—the audacity! Well, sure, he was upset—he left him alone.</p><p>Imp misses the life before. When Hordak, Entrapta, Emily, and him were a unit. Maybe complete.</p><p>It was sheer luck that he found Emily again. Along with Force Captain Scorpia.</p><p>Since Lord Hordak has taken to moping, Imp has free reign in what he wants to do. And what he wants to do is to get Entrapta back. Exploring the wider part of the Fright Zone was a bonus, and in his memory, Imp wasn’t sure if he came to an earlier aspect of the Fright Zone: where it was ruled by the previous owners, the Scorpion Kingdom. Horror Hall.</p><p>It was opportune to witness Scorpia’s and Emily’s interaction. Especially when Emily reminded Scorpia what Catra was willing to do to get her way.</p><p>If Imp had a voice of his own, he’d shout with glee and call Catra choice words.</p><hr/><p>The time to act was now. Catra was away from Hordak, so she can’t come by and twist things and ruin everything again.</p><p>Imp found Hordak toiling over a project, as per usual, albeit with a more melancholy outlook.</p><p>The little spy leapt in front of the lord, startling him. And with all of his might, Imp pounced on Hordak.</p><p>The force was stronger than necessary, knocking Hordak off his feet and down on the ground. Before Hordak could yell choice words, Imp muffled his mouth and opened his.</p><p>Echoing in the Sanctum were all that Imp recorded from Scorpia and Emily.</p><p>From Scorpia’s delight to finding Entrapta’s recordings in the bot, to concern over Emily’s state if Catra were to find out, to Emily’s recording of Catra’s betrayal. To Catra’s order of putting Entrapta to Beast Island.</p><p>Hordak had struggled, but finally stopped during the recording. Limp. Breathing heavily. Imp stared back, his voice and throat strained, and the tell-tale sign of tears in his eyes, although he cannot cry. It would damage his vocals, otherwise.</p><p>Hordak managed to gasp out one word, “Where.”</p><p>Imp played back the location.</p><hr/><p>His heart was pounding in his ears when Hordak finally strode towards where Imp—deviously clever Imp!—told the location of a near forgotten part of the Fright Zone.</p><p>Entrapta didn’t betray him.</p><p>Entrapta didn’t let the Princesses in.</p><p>Entrapta tried to warn him!</p><p>EntraptaEntraptaEntrapta-!</p><p>His armour threatened to glitch again. He paced himself, trying to control his breathing.</p><p>The little diamond on his armour blazed. He gingerly touched it, just as he did that day.</p><p>Hordak remembered that on that day, he had shouted at Entrapta. Over the time between then and now, he went over when Entrapta would have let the Princesses in. It would have made sense that after that outburst, that would have been the logical reason.</p><p>“<em>No! I won’t! I have to tell Hordak, he’ll understand</em>-!”</p><p>That recording, that sound of a taser, that <em>scream</em>—</p><p>Keep it together.</p><p>She was willing to go to him to delay the portal. What they were both willing, even looking forward to, further delay on working on the portal. Continue fixing it until it’s perfect. She was willing to stay with him, and he was willing to stay with her.</p><p>She doesn’t hate him.</p><p>She didn’t betray him.</p><p>Catra did.</p><p>Catra betrayed Entrapta.</p><p>CatraCatra<em>Catra</em>!!!</p><p>Enough.</p><p>Hordak made it. Just as his armour glitched.</p><p>Within the shadows, Hordak doubled over on himself. Barely forcing down a roar, he tried to control his breathing until the episode subsided.</p><p>A failure.</p><p>He is a failure.</p><p>His body betrayed him time and again. Entrapta created this armour, from First Ones tech, just for him!</p><p>His portal, the one he toiled on for years, didn’t work after so long. Entrapta found what was wrong, fixed it, and rejoiced over every imperfection as a chance to learn.</p><p>Entrapta, brilliant Entrapta, called herself a failure.</p><p>All because she couldn’t fit in. Her friends, Adora and Catra, abandoned her.</p><p>No one was worthy of Entrapta.</p><p>Not even him.</p><hr/><p> “Okay, I bought us some time. Catra didn’t know that was old junk or that I was lying to her. There’s nothing I can do for her, but maybe I can still help Entrapta.”</p><p>“Force Captain Scorpia.”</p><p>Emily and Scorpia snapped to attention when Lord Hordak came out of the shadows.</p><p>The robot beeped and moved in front of Scorpia, who also proceeded to maneuver in front of Emily. The display of each other’s loyalty was almost comical if it wasn’t for Hordak’s less than stellar mood.</p><p>“Explain, Force Captain.”</p><p>Scorpia took a deep breath. “Sir, I can’t stay here with Catra anymore. Entrapta is on Beast Island, and I’m going to the Rebellion to see if they can rescue her. For all the battles we fought, they seem to have a powerful grasp on friendship, and I want that. Entrapta is my friend, and I want to help her.” Emily moved behind the woman, beeping her support.</p><p>Hordak frowned. “Beast Island is a prison of an effective nature. It doesn’t just have dangerous beasts; the island itself can destroy anyone. No one can survive out there for a period of time.” He barely could, which is why he made Beast Island as a last resort, for offenses far severe than a prison sentence.</p><p>“Sir, with all due respect, Entrapta is stronger and smarter than the two of us. I believe that she’ll survive. She’s that resourceful and more.”</p><p>Emily voiced her support to Scorpia’s words.</p><p>“Hmm.” Hordak glanced at Emily. Claw marks on Emily alluded to the one person responsible for Entrapta’s predicament. Catra lied, abused, and is unfit to be a Force Captain. She is unfit to be Scorpia’s friend, and she is far unfit to be Entrapta’s friend.</p><p>Neither was he, really, in the end. “Force Captain Scorpia.”</p><p>The woman stood to attention. “Yes sir?”</p><p>“Do what you must. You have been a commendable Force Captain, and a Princess. The Rebellion should be honored to have you on their side.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I still intend to conquer this planet, if so that when my brother arrives and see all that I have done, I still have worth to rejoin his side.” That one thought kept coming back in whispering echoes, that one moment where everything can change for him, but it did not involve Horde Prime. He stubbornly pushed it to the side.</p><p>“Woof, that sounds like a big task. I mean, kingdoms might be a tough nut to crack, but what about Beast Island?”</p><p>He perked his ears at that. “Explain.”</p><p>“If you conquer the kingdoms, but unable to stop the terrible Beast Island, then you haven’t really conquered the planet, have you? I mean, theoretically, if you can actually destroy the most terrible place on Etheria, then conquering the kingdoms would be a breeze, right? I mean, Lord Hordak, destroyer of Beast Island, sounds pretty tough, don’t you think?”</p><p>Now he understood why Scorpia is a Force Captain. “By destroying Beast Island, I can prove the might of the Horde, and if Entrapta is alive, she’ll be eager to see what I can accomplish.” Her tech, he can reverse engineer his suit so that he can build effective weapons. He already has one idea in mind, hovering like a persistent insect.</p><p>“Haha, yeah, she adores First Ones tech, and I think she adores you.”</p><p>Hordak looked back at the Scorpion. The woman blushed, “Oh! I’m sorry, that was out of line, it slipped out. I mean, well, she talks about you a lot with a happy face and she mentions how you listen to her, and how cute you looked, her words, not mine, and I’m gonna stop talking before I said too much. Again.” Awkward chuckling followed.</p><p>“<em>Imperfection is beautiful. At least to me</em>.” Entrapta’s voice echoed in the chamber, and Imp flew down from his perch.</p><p>Hordak swallowed down any emotion, just as Scorpia made that face. “Awww, that is the most romantic and sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!”</p><p>Emily chirped an agreement. Imp cackled.</p><p>Grumbling, Hordak straightened himself. “There isn’t much time. I suggest you leave as soon as possible, and I’ll return to my Sanctum.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Scorpia saluted, if out of habit, and she grabbed her bag. “Ready for a Super Pal Duo field trip, Emily?”</p><p>Emily voiced her answer, and the two of them headed to the entrance.</p><p>Hordak was just about to head off. “Force Captain Scorpia,” he paused. “Princess Scorpia. Good luck.”</p><hr/><p>Far off in the vast distance of space, a ship hovered where the trail it hunted had disappeared.</p><p>The passenger tapped her fingers. “It appears that our fugitives found a pocket dimension. One way in, no way out. How quaint.”</p><p>Her companion snarled.</p><p>“Patience, dearie. You’ll have your justice soon enough. Don’t forget that I want my child back.”</p><p>The companion roared, cut off by a yelp and a sickly squelch.</p><p>“Your rage is charming, but it is appalling at this time. Curb it.”</p><p>Rumbling answered.</p><p>“Adequate.” Tapping and clicking filled the silence. “Hmm. Perhaps I didn’t challenge all of you enough. I’ll see if I can convince their debtors to join us in returning the runaways.”</p><p>More tapping commenced and the images of the three runaways filled the screen, along with their information and reward.</p><p>“I think this invite will entice them to come out of their comfort zone, and will set a delightful challenge to our dear Violence.”</p><p>Purring increased into giggling, and laughter followed.</p><p>What Violence creates, Havoc will follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Intermission: World of the Known Universe: Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Intermission: World of the Known Universe" is a bit of a extra info to the characters and lore that I want to explain, but not over-indulge in the story.</p><p>Warning: torture mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s one species that is known and feared in the Known Universe, and for good reason. They are ultimate killers, immortal shapeshifters capable of adapting to any environment, and have a unique system of eating anything in sight, or at least when hunger directs them, and they can call upon ultimate power to smite their enemies.</p><p>But that’s not what I want to talk about. Not yet.</p><p>I’m going to focus on my sister, Violence.</p><p>Yeah, I know. We share the same father, Emperor Horde Prime, but she doesn’t have royalty or a planet to claim, or a parental relation within Father’s harem. She’s the outlier of Prime’s Children, being both Favoured and Unfavoured.</p><p>Violence is unique, because her parent, one of the aforementioned species, sought Father out.</p><p>I honestly don’t know the details, and well, I don’t want to know anyway. All I know is that the parent was impressed with Father for whatever reason, and they left their clutch with Father before disappearing. Parenting isn’t strong with that one.</p><p>After a time, the clutch hatched. But only one survived. I think the littermates took after Father in terms of having mortality, and the immortal one had the luck of the draw. Or, like some species, the siblings within the clutch had a feeding frenzy and the one who survived is the strongest. Murder, at the time, hitched a ride on the immortal one, like the remora with the shark? That’s how Murder survived the slaughter.</p><p>Violence didn’t remember that time. She didn’t really like to talk about her childhood much. I mean, who can blame her?</p><p>Anyway, when the baby hatched, she was alone. Able to move and see and hear, but alone. And Seeking.</p><p>Apparently, at the time, one of the wives had misplaced the clutch from Father’s side and moved it to her closet. At the time, in her defense, it looked like a purse she left behind on her planet. I had no idea, that’s what I got when one of the other spouses told the story.</p><p>I’m getting off topic, I apologize. So when the baby hatched, she was near a vent and following her senses, she explored the ship. She found food, she slept, she hid. But she still had to Seek.</p><p>She got her answer. She found me.</p><p>At the time, I was having a nightmare, you know, as young kids do. I was, probably close to the end of early childhood stage. Mother wasn’t around, and I was a bit foolish to go out of my room to look for someone.</p><p>That’s when we found each other. I saw a scary monster, and I froze. She saw a bigger threat, and also froze. We just stared at each other, too scared to make a move. It was after a solar flare that caused the lights to flicker and there was that high sound? It hurt me a little, but it hurt the baby a lot. She curled up into a shivering ball and whimpered. That’s when curiosity overtook my fear, and being a big brother, I reassured the baby.</p><p>At that time, I was extremely lucky the baby wasn’t very hungry. I didn’t want to think about what would have happened if she was.</p><p>So, there I was, a scared little child trying to comfort another small child, and what we wanted was comfort and physical touch. We came together, two scared children, and she touched my heart.</p><p>Which meant that she bonded to me.</p><p>And that bond, that tether, allowed the two of us to communicate, for her to regenerate after a fight, and for me to have a bodyguard. She told me her name. It’s not easily translated into verbal Universal Common, so Violence was a nickname we both picked to compensate for that.</p><p>Needless to say, when my clone attendant at the time found the two of us curled up together, it alerted Father about the clutch and about my new sister.</p><p>He was upset at the wife who misplaced the clutch, and she was dealt with.</p><p>He was upset that I was left alone that night, and he had the clone attendant dealt with.</p><p>He was upset that I left my room, and I stayed by his side while he and a specialized scientist ran tests on my sister. Painful experiments that resulted in her adapting and regenerating and surviving. And me, screaming and crying, being told to learn to mask my torture, lest someone would discover the secret of the immortal regenerating executioner and hurt me, even kill me, to destroy my sister for good. I remember the scars, the bruises, the broken bones, various pains.</p><p>Over the years, that was our routine: after a development, after a planet exploration, after a battle, after an execution fight that showed the might of Prime’s rule, Violence would undergo a lava bath or painful electricity overload that can reduce her to bones and ashes, or whatever organic leftovers based on the method of elemental overload, and regenerate back stronger and adapted and capable of effective killing.</p><p>And it hurts every. Single. Damn. Time. For the both of us.</p><p>Kill, be killed and regenerate and kill again. Or have me killed and have her endure the greatest shame and become a terrible monster. That’s the fate for Violence.</p><p>And she wouldn’t let me find a way to end that bond.</p><p>I couldn’t do that for her.</p><p>All we can do is survive for another day.</p><p>She is my bodyguard, my warrior, my friend, and my sister. I’m lucky to have her.</p><p>I just wish that the universe will be kinder to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spicy Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are two rules in the Crimson Waste, kids.”</p><p>Violence cocked her head at the tall purple woman.</p><p>“One, the strongest makes the rules.”</p><p>Zed nodded, eying at the blade close to his face.</p><p>“Two, we don’t like outsiders.”</p><p>Keen snickered, “Well, that’s a stupid one.”</p><p>Zed mentally shouted at Keen to shut up.</p><p>Keen continued, unimpressed. “By the strongest, kindly elaborate on that? Because I’ll bet a drink that my sister Violence here, can defeat three of your strongest.”</p><p>“Keen, no. Please don’t aggravate the locals.”</p><p>“Cheh.”</p><p>“Violence, absolutely not! We don’t have time for this!”</p><p>“Pfft, what dumb names,” someone commented under their breath.</p><p>“Says the place that spewed out the name Tung Lashor and Crimson Waste,” Keen mocked.</p><p>“They’re the ones!”</p><p>A slender reptilian person brandished a spear in their direction. “They’re the ones who killed Tung Lashor!”</p><p>Amid mutterings, Keen perked up. “Oh, you knew him? See, my brother asked him if there was someone we can send his remains to, because it’s a decent thing to do. He doesn’t, and Violence ate him.”</p><p>“You kids killed him?” There was no disguise of suspicion and disbelief in the tall woman’s voice, and a hint of disgust in her sneer.</p><p>“Well, specifically, Violence did. She was hungry.”</p><p>Violence shrugged, admitting a sheepish look.</p><p>The reptilian stared angrily at Violence, “I saw them. I saw them kill Tung Lashor, this horrible monster.”</p><p>Violence chirred, ears tilted.</p><p>Zed spoke, “Our condolences. It couldn’t be avoided. We had asked him if we could send his remains to loved ones, but he didn’t say. He said no one.”</p><p>They turned aside, taking a moment. “Just, where is the body.”</p><p>“Buried westward, with a branch for a grave marker. Has his boots and knife. Again, our condolences.”</p><p>The other straightened up, and with a look at two others, the three of them left the place, keeping a wide berth at the trio.</p><p>Zed took a deep breath. “I apologize for the inconveniences. Please, allow us to replenish and we’ll be on our way. I wish to speak with a guide.”</p><p>“You forgot rule two, brat.” A burly male stepped forward, towering over Zed. “We don’t take kindly to outsiders. Especially to the likes of you.”</p><p>“Pray tell, explain?”</p><p>Zed barely flinched when a hand barely grazed his throat, which was gone when the man tumbled to the ground, Violence standing over his body. Arm twisted in her hands, she tugged at it, snarling at anyone near her.</p><p>“Vi, please don’t tear his arm off.” Zed took a deep breath.</p><p>Violence paused, and then she gripped the hand close to her open mouth, teeth flashing.</p><p>“Don’t eat his fingers either; you don’t know where they’ve been.”</p><p>The monster grumbled, stepping off the whimpering man, and snapping at anyone close to the trio.</p><p>The man was about to scramble to his feet when Violence snatched him with one hand, raised him off his feet, and threw him outside. Violence growled back at the audience, and they retreated away, except for the tall woman.</p><p>“Hmph. Impressive.” She commented.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, everyone, please return to your affairs and we’ll attend to ours.”</p><p>A few shuffled off, but some remained. “Heh. Didn’t that brat bet a drink that this freak here can defeat three of us?”</p><p>Zed glared at Keen, who smirked. “Yep. I hope you can count that high.” That was the last thing they said before Zed covered their mouth from behind.</p><p>The male snorted, and charged. He was dispatched just as quickly, not by Violence, but by the woman.</p><p>“Idiot,” the woman muttered. “This isn’t a brawl house. You said you need a guide?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Zed kept his grip on Keen, who was glowering at him. Violence grinned at the woman, her tail twitching behind her.</p><p>“Hmph. I’m not that old.” The woman gestured to a space near the bar, partly hidden from the main lounge. She glared at the surrounding occupants, who quickly resumed their business.</p><p>“I meant no disrespect. I am Zed, this is Keen, and Violence.” Zed followed the woman, still holding on to Keen, who was wiggling in protest.</p><p>“Huntara, the strongest in the Crimson Waste. And I am not looking for a fight with Violence here. If she can somehow take down Tung Lashor and the rude one that fast, she’s not someone I’ll risk my pride over. Meal’s on me.”</p><p>Violence chirped, pleased.</p>
<hr/><p>“So. Who, and what are you.”</p><p>Zed paused his sip of chosen beverage. Violence continued her meal, three empty bottles of the spicy condiment by her side. Keen munched on a fried something.</p><p>Huntara kept a passive face at the display. “You’re outsiders, that much is obvious. Anyone who came to the Crimson Waste is usually runaways, scoundrels, and outlaws. Anyone else who are just ‘passing through’ or looks like they belong in a softer region are outsiders.</p><p>“You three, are even more of an outsider, because I’ve never seen anyone like Teeth here.”</p><p>Violence perked up at the name. She grinned, showing off her red teeth. Bits of food fell to the plate before she resumed her meal.</p><p>Zed nodded. “We’re new to this planet as a whole. Is everyone aware that this planet is in Despondos?”</p><p>“Hmph. Select few. What’s your business here?”</p><p>“Answers.”</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>“The name of this planet, the ruling powers, and finally, who rules the Horde here?”</p><p>A moment of silence in the booth, then Huntara snorted. “Kid, you really are outsiders if you don’t know where you are.”</p><p>“It’s been a trying ordeal.” Zed sipped his drink. “If you’re not able to answer these questions, we’ll be on our way. I thank you for the meal, and I hope that we can repay you in reasonable means.”</p><p>Zed offered his hand to the woman, and the woman smirked before clasping his.</p><p>Then they looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Zed’s striking grey ones stared into Huntara’s.</p><p>Through the connection, he saw images and distorted procession. Horde, an imposing being with red eyes and a pale face, a young woman with long blonde hair and a powerful sword.</p><p>Zed closed his eyes, and let go, slowly breathing.</p><p>Huntara stumbled back in her seat, fear in her eyes and sweat trickling down her forehead. “Kid,” she said raspy. “What the hell was all that.”</p><p>“Information. I saw your memories, or rather, the one that you thought of when I asked the questions. Not a perfect solution, but I need answers. In return, you saw mine. What you saw differs on what I am willing to show, or my subconscious showed.”</p><p>“You’ve been through hells. Several times.” Huntara cleared her throat. “Alright, the planet is Etheria. The Rebellion, the Princess Alliance, led by Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, is fighting against the Horde and Lord Hordak from the Fright Zone. She-ra is the Princesses’ friend. And perhaps mine.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Zed finished his drink and gestured at the others to get up. “Thank you for the meal, and for the information. I apologize for the slight invasion, but I was desperate.”</p><p>“Heh. No worries. Just get out of the Crimson Waste before you become targets. I may not be around to help you.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Zed inclined his head to Huntara before leaving. Violence paused to wave goodbye, and Keen gave a slight nod.</p><p>Once the trio were gone, Huntara signaled the waitress over. Once the woman was closer, Huntara held her hand as she hoarsely whispered, “Get me the strongest thing you’ve got. I need to get what I saw out of my mind as soon as possible.”</p><p>“What happened?” the woman whispered while she signaled the bartender.</p><p>“Those three kids are going to spell trouble for all of Etheria and I just saw vile things done to children. And that Violence is not to be left alone with.”</p><p>The woman nodded, and she retrieved the empty dishes. She frowned at the bottles. “That’s the spiciest thing I’ve got; no one could handle the small bit of it, let alone the whole bottles!”</p><p>“That one was Violence. She dumped all of them into her food.” Huntara allowed a hint of respect in her answer.</p><p>“Oh geez, that’s going to spell trouble for her and them.” The waitress muttered, “I wouldn’t want to be around her when the after effects kick in.”</p>
<hr/><p>“<em>Hordak</em>?!”</p><p>“Keen, please keep your voice down if you want to live for the next few hours.” Zed focused on assembling the fire pit. Murder went scouting for small scurries, and Violence gone to a stroll, after Keen got what they needed from her. The two of them will guard tonight.</p><p>“It’s a stupid name. Oh, c’mon, you were thinking it too! I mean, you saw what he looked like, right?” Keen brought over more of the sticks.</p><p>“Yes and no. He is a clone, but the perception of a person can exaggerate in one’s memories, especially if reputation is involved.” Zed rubbed his fingers near the kindling, the electric sparking igniting the frayed edges of the stained cloth.</p><p>Once the fire grew to a comfortable blaze, Zed settled back and looked up. “I detest that there are no stars here.”</p><p>“That’s the shadow dimension for you. It’s an ass.” Keen also settled back, propped against a rock wall.</p><p>Zed grunted noncommittally. After a moment, Keen asked, “Why didn’t you use your full name?”</p><p>The prince glanced at Keen, who was staring into the blaze. “Pardon?”</p><p>“When you introduced yourself to Huntara. You didn’t use your full name.”</p><p>“Oh, I wanted to try something a bit different this time.” Zed laid out the cut fabrics of his former tabard. Unfortunately, the soap and water method in the bar’s wash-house couldn’t remove the stain, so Violence and Murder offered their teeth and claws to strip the stain out. “I didn’t want to throw my weight around until necessary. I doubt that these inhabitants would recognize Z’arcia or my species, or care about Horde Prime’s children.”</p><p>“Heh, bullshit.”</p><p>Zed snapped up at Keen. “Just, get some sleep.”</p><p>“Coward,” the elfin youth muttered as they rolled over.</p><p>Taking slow deep breaths, Zed gazed wistfully at the inky void. Somehow, the lack of stars gave a subtle hint of relief, like no one is watching at the wayward children to chide them, or discipline them.</p><p>
  <em>Jazmint, I miss you.</em>
</p><p>Some distance away, a mournful song filled the air. Zed shifted his gaze to the source. He could barely make out the dark silhouette of a figure, head thrown back, perched on a rocky mount.</p><p>
  <em>We all miss you.</em>
</p><p>Lying back, Prince Zed finally allowed himself a small moment to grieve for his beloved older brother.</p><p>It wasn’t until much later did he remember that there was a She-ra on this planet, and that this planet is named Etheria.</p><p>And he remembered that there were powers that be who are looking for Etheria, for the good or the bad.</p><p>
  <em>I hope Father doesn’t find us. Or this place.</em>
</p><p>His last thought before drifting to sleep on Violence’s lingering song, <em>I can’t wait to tell Adam I found Etheria</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song Violence sings is two song: "Doctor Who Series 1 &amp; 2 Soundtrack - 03 The Doctor's Theme" and "The Doctor's Theme" by Dominik Hauser, both played at 0.5 playback speed. Play the first one then with the next tab with the other video, play that next, so they're a second or two behind.<br/>Play for about 30 seconds, or until you're tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hordak's Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fleet arrived during the night.</p><p>Hordak received word just as he was putting the finishing touches on his weapon. True to his word, he reverse engineered Entrapta’s tech and studied it. With the combination of First Ones tech and the ones she fixed, he created his weapon: an arm cannon that is powered by the crystal in his armour, and built like the one when he was under Horde Prime’s service.</p><p>Entrapta would be proud.</p><p>He hoped so, because if this weapon doesn’t destroy Beast Island, he’ll die trying to save her.</p><p>No one deserved Entrapta.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>Hordak snapped to the intruding soldier, who stood at attention. “What is it?”</p><p>“A portal opened over the Fright Zone, and ships appeared with the Horde insignia on their flanks. We also received a broadcast.”</p><p>The soldier retrieved their data pad, and after an adjustment, a video played.</p><p>“We come with the light of Horde Prime, and we must speak with the leader of this commendable force. Grant us access to your atrium, as benefited to the true superior commanders of the Horde.”</p><p>A shiver went up Hordak’s back. He didn’t immediately recognize the feminine voice, but the words were familiar. Something was wrong.</p><p>“Signal the lighting pad on track A and B, and signal the tower. Gather the soldiers to the throne room with this message: you are to treat these people with respect one hundredfold. Any disrespect will result in dire consequences not for the individual, but for the mass.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” The soldier departed just as Force Captain Catra came in.</p><p>Hordak breathed, surpassing the boiling rage that threatened to detonate whenever he saw her.</p><p>“So what do we expect?” Catra smirked. “Big brother Prime arrived just before we got the chance to do real damage.”</p><p>“He is not here yet,” Hordak rose. “One would immediately know when Horde Prime arrives. This is someone under his service, very valued. For your sake, Force Captain Catra, do not aggravate them.”</p><p>“Heh, shouldn’t be too hard.”</p><p>Hordak turned the full force of his anger to the magicat. “If you value your life, Catra, <em>do as I say</em>.”</p><p>Finally Catra sobered under his gaze. “Understood.”</p><p>“Good.” The warlord straightened his back and mustered his strength. “Let us meet them.”</p><hr/><p>Everyone assembled in the throne room. Soldiers stood at attention when Lord Hordak arrived with Catra keeping pace.</p><p>After a brief moment of respite, green light shimmered around the throne and three figures appeared.</p><p>Hordak heard one soldier mutter, “Oh man, I’m going to have nightmares for years now.”</p><p>Fortunately for that soldier, the comment was too low for the people on the throne to hear.</p><p>Unfortunately for Hordak, he recognized the figures. Long forgotten memories shift to the surface as he mustered enough confidence to approach.</p><p>Two of them were clones, that as much as he can pin down, but they were different. Modified. One was bigger, shrouded in a white cloak. The other one was leaner, a hood obscuring his face.</p><p>In front of the throne was a woman.</p><p>If pressed, Hordak can describe her appearance as arachnid. Tall and slender, with black spikes framing her face, she sat gracefully on the throne. Elongated fingers tapped the armrest, the nails creating a chime. Her face was partly hidden by interlocking black plates similar to armoured bugs. Her smile was the only thing shown, black lips framing white amid grey.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Squashing down any fear, Hordak knelt before her. “Welcome to the Fright Zone and to Etheria, Lady Arvani, beloved spouse of Horde Prime.”</p><p>The woman chuckled, amused. “Quite a quaint place, little soldier. Time has not been kind to you.”</p><p>Hordak stood up, ignoring the comment. “Forgive me for the state of affairs. I was pulled to this shadow dimension. All this time I’ve been trying to return to Lord Prime’s side, but it has not been in vain.”</p><p>“Lord Prime retrieved your transmission, but he hasn’t been able to determine its source,” Arvani inspected her nails. “Which is why he granted me permission to explore for him, and to return his lost property and mine. How curious it is to find you here, in Despondos, on Etheria. I’d have thought this place is a myth, only to exist in the minds of children.”</p><p>“I long to return to his side, but I wish to prove my worth to him before he arrives. Grant me that, and I can bend this planet’s people to my will for him.”</p><p>Arvani paused, and turned her focus to him. She rose, her dress crinkling as plates shifted. “To your will? How curious.”</p><p>Cold dread shivered down Hordak’s spine as the implications slammed into him. He did nothing while the other approached, her hand outstretched to cup his face. Immediately he shivered, feeling tiny whispering sensations in his mind.</p><p>“You’re trying to build an empire, you have a lab, and you tried to clone yourself. And curiouser still, you gave yourself a name.”</p><p>A tap on the diamond shaped crystal brought Hordak back to the present.</p><p>“Hm. How adorably pathetic.”</p><p>Hordak barely gasped before Arvani tore out the crystal.</p><p>He collapsed as the familiar painful shocks sparked throughout his body, the armour Entrapta made for him weighing him down, but he endured. Kneeling before the throne, he focused on his breathing as the woman inspected the crystal.</p><p>“Interesting work. Those fools always loved their sentimentality in some of their tools.” She chuckled. “LUVD. That’s what it says here. <em>La vie est drôle</em>.” She turned to him, and Hordak thought he saw a glint of green in the left side of her face.</p><p>“Now who in their right mind would love such a worthless little clone such as yourself?”</p><p>Hordak barely blinked when the bigger clone snatched him off his feet. Air bound, Hordak felt weightlessness just as a force slammed him down and there was a snap at his back—</p><p>Pain.</p><p>Weightlessness, heaviness, and darkness as he tumbled down the stairs. Barely absorbing the scattered gasps of the crowd. Muffled sound and vision drift in and out, and he barely heard it:</p><p>‘...such a waste...he will have his spine.”</p><p>“Ashamed to admit him as my brother, as a worthy brother of the Almighty Prime. Glory be to Horde Prime.”</p><p>“Dispose of him. However you wish.”</p><p>Someone mentioned Beast Island.</p><p>“Fitting. He is much better as fodder than as a tool for Prime. He couldn’t even die properly like a good little clone.”</p><p>Hordak sensed a touch on his arms and legs, and colours swam in his vision before darkness enveloped him. The last thing he heard before drifting into unconsciousness was Arvani inquiring Catra over the state of affairs. His last thought for Catra was for her to be careful.</p><p>Because he wants to be the one to defeat her.</p><hr/><p>“...dak?”</p><p>“Lord Hordak?”</p><p>Eyes opened, Hordak gasped, hissing at the pain in his back and forehead.</p><p>A damp cloth on his forehead, and he blinked at the person hovering.</p><p>“Sorry, sir. You were hurt pretty bad.”</p><p>Hordak tried to remember who this one was. Seen with a green lizard and a potential Force Captain candidate, and who was present at Catra’s—</p><p>Someone spoke and the boy turned to the speaker. “He’s awake, but we’ve got to hurry!”</p><p>“What.” He barely gritted out.</p><p>The boy flinched, returning his attention to Hordak. “Sorry, Lord Hordak sir. I’ll keep my voice down.”</p><p>He glared.</p><p>“Kyle!”</p><p>The boy jumped, and gestured wildly to the shouter before rushing off.</p><p>Ah. Cadet Kyle. Hordak remembered the reports on him. Needed work in areas, but is getting improvements lately.</p><p>Now will someone tell him what’s going on.</p><p>He tried getting up, but a light force held him down, and a face popped into his view.</p><p>Imp.</p><p>Who was worried and quietly whimpering. In his hand was the crystal, which he carefully slotted into the armor. Power flowed through Hordak, and he was able to breathe easier. Clever, clever Imp.</p><p>Hordak raised his arm. Or tried to.</p><p>His mind was screaming at his arm to move, but it was a dead weight.</p><p>Again, his body betrayed him. Tears threatened to spill, but Hordak squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>All that he worked for, mocked and cast aside.</p><p>His clone brother betrayed him.</p><p>He was demoted to Beast Island—</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Opportunity.</p><p>If only his cursed body can heal by then. He visualized his spine, his mind’s optics showcasing the damages, and he imagined the bones shifting and reverting to its functional self.</p><p>Slowly, agonizingly, the repair began.</p><p>Hordak breathed, controlling his shaky breath. Imp curled up in the crook of his neck, nuzzling and his whimpering subsiding.</p><p>After a time, someone approached him. Hordak turned his head to see Kyle, the lizard, and the other one. Cadet Lonnie, he remembered.</p><p>“Lord Hordak sir,” Lonnie saluted, Kyle and the lizard followed suit.</p><p>Hordak grunted. “Not anymore. What is going on.”</p><p>Lonnie glanced to the others before continuing, “We’re taking the shuttle to Beast Island, but we’re not going there.”</p><p>What.</p><p>“We made a plan to leave, and while the shuttle says it’s headed for Beast Island, that’s not the direct route.”</p><p>“What.” Hordak hissed, gritting his teeth against an increasing headache.</p><p>“All due respect, sir, you’re in no condition for Beast Island, and we’ve been planning to leave the Horde for the last while. Now especially since that,” Lonnie swallowed, “happened.”</p><p>“Please don’t kill us,” Kyle added. The lizard, Cadet Rogelio, that was it, grumbled, placing a hand on Kyle’s shoulder.</p><p>Hordak breathed. Once, twice.</p><p>Imp spoke for him, “<em>Sir, I can’t stay here with Catra anymore. Entrapta is on Beast Island, and I’m going to the Rebellion to see if they can rescue her</em>.” Imp closed his mouth, and mustering up his memory, played back again the lines that Emily recorded that day. Garbled, imperfect, a copy of a copy, but the message was there.</p><p>Stunned silence.</p><p>Rogelio became slack-jawed, Kyle looked confused, and Lonnie yelled, “<em>What</em>?!”</p><p>She swivelled to punch a nearby crate. “Entrapta saved Catra from Beast Island, and in return, she sent her there?! Are you serious?!”</p><p>Imp chirped sadly, nodding.</p><p>Kyle leaned back against the wall, confusion and hurt apparent. “I-I thought Catra was her friend? I-I mean, isn’t she?”</p><p>Imp once again opened his mouth, “<em>You’re a bad friend</em>,” Scorpia’s solemn voice responded.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Kyle breathed. Rogelio grumbled at Kyle’s choice words. Kyle rubbed at his arms, “This is bad, this is really bad. If normally cheerful Scorpia’s like this, Catra must’ve gone too far. I thought we were friends? Why is she like this?”</p><p>“Ever since she got obsessed with this big plan, that’s what.” Lonnie growled. “Honestly, it’s like, I don’t even know her anymore.”</p><p>Rogelio grumbled, signing some words Hordak recognized. He did not approve of the choice words used, but there was a point to them, however crass.</p><p>“Lord Hordak? You would have known this plan, right?”</p><p>Hordak grunted. “I’m not your commanding officer anymore. I’ve been demoted, as you all saw.”</p><p>“Sorry, sir. Force of habit.”</p><p>“Point is, you would know, right?” Lonnie moved closer to the others, posture defensive.</p><p>Imp nudged Hordak’s shoulder gently.</p><p>Lonnie sighed, “Sir, we deserve a right to know. Catra never told us, and we got tired of how she’s treating us lately. Like we’re expendable. If you can tell us, it’ll answer some questions. It’s going to be a long ride to Beast Island anyway.”</p><p>“I hope we’re prepared for it,” Kyle murmured. Rogelio draped his arm over him, hugging him close. Kyle softly smiled, leaning into the touch.</p><p>For some reason, that display of affection sent an odd feeling to Hordak. Nothing malicious, he knew, but something almost alien.</p><p>Hope.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Hordak adjusted into a better position, his back in agony, but he can still move. “Very well then.”</p><p>He told them everything.</p><hr/><p>“What’s taking that bitch so long.” The bully snarled on his chair. His legs itched to stand and move, and his hands are itching for action.</p><p>“Careful, boss,” an underling stood by. “She’ll let us know before long.”</p><p>“Ha! She promised us new territory for fun and games, and I expect her to deliver!”</p><p>“Especially since she’s you-know-who’s favourite toy?”</p><p>“What else? Guy needs to get better leashes. Now leave me.”</p><p>The underling and anyone else in the room wisely left. Once he was alone, he clicked on the images that hosted the runaways, with a very juicy high price on selected ones.</p><p>With a claw, he caressed the cheek of one of them. He licked his teeth, “I’m coming for you, princess. No one turns down Thrashor and gets away with it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was heavily inspired by The Witch of the Rock's fanfic "Season 4: the Arrival of Horde Prime", specifically in the beginning chapters. She gave me her okay in doing my rendition of the scene. Btw, you guys should totally check out her works, including "Synth", on Royal Road</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Head vs Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire died to glowing ambers when the attack attempted.</p>
<p>Shadowy figures emerged from a mound, gazing at the clearing.</p>
<p>“Easy pickings.”</p>
<p>“Not yet, I don’t see the third one.”</p>
<p>“Who cares, let’s move now.”</p>
<p>“Idiot! For all we know, that one is behind us!”</p>
<p>“Yer the idiot, let’s move while we have the chance!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately any further discussion was cut short by scuffling, cut off screaming, and the sound of flesh tearing. Silence, then a figure dropped her visual camouflage and shook herself. Reaching back to the mound, she grabbed a rope. Satisfied with a chosen length, she bit it and went behind the mound to tie up the bodies and spent the rest of the hour moving them to a nearby pit. She wasn’t hungry for monsters, and the two boys needed their sleep.</p>
<p>Besides, if she was hungry, she can munch on a scurry later.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zed woke to a monster belching in his face. Loudly. After eating a bird.</p>
<p>“Argh, gross Vi!” Rolling away, Zed coughed and spat while his diabolical sister cackled.</p>
<p>“Morning, Zed,” Keen greeted from his data pad, Murder settled back on their back. “Breakfast is eggs and fried bugs and assorted plants, on a bun. Edible, non poisonous. Murder checked, I double checked, and Violence triple checked.” They gestured to a tray with the aforementioned breakfast.</p>
<p>Zed stood up, shaking the dirt off his clothes. “I can definitely deal without that wake-up call, Violence!”</p>
<p>Violence just snickered, wiping her mouth.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Zed approached the tray and inspected his breakfast. Partly charred, with juices, and a smoky smell.</p>
<p>“Keen, if you snuck a prank in my food, I will end you.”</p>
<p>Keen glanced up, scandalized. “That wasn’t me!”</p>
<p>“Then who was it that snuck in toothpaste in my dessert?”</p>
<p>“You do that one time, and I’m blamed for everything with food?” Keen retorted.</p>
<p>Zed just glared as he munched on his food. “Thank you for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. What’s the plan for today?”</p>
<p>Zed finished chewing before responding. “We either go to Bright Moon or to the Horde in the Fright Zone.”</p>
<p>“So it’s a magic vs tech thing, huh.” Keen growled.</p>
<p>“No, it’s a ‘who has the most power here that will listen to us’ thing.” Zed continued eating, and once done, he stood up and stretched. “Before we decide, we head back to the ship and get everything we need. Including a map. And a couple of hoverboards. By now, Delta should have information about the areas that we can decide on the best course of action.”</p>
<p>“Or we could head vs tail it and then decide where to go,” Keen retorted.</p>
<p>“We are not—what?” Zed started before Violence returned with something in her hand.</p>
<p>Zed blinked before taking a slow deep breath and turning away from the gruesome sight. “Vi, why is there a head and a tail wrapped up together with rope?”</p>
<p>“Murp.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Zed consoled himself that it wasn’t a person head, but a lesser animal head. “Head,” he finally called, turning around.</p>
<p>“Tail,” Keen shouted after, just as Violence tossed the thing a good flip. It landed with a splat nearby.</p>
<p>And then promptly vanished beneath the sand. Which shifted and rumbled, leaving trails that grew.</p>
<p>No one said anything.</p>
<p>After a slow start of assembling and cleaning up, all of them immediately ran back to the direction of the ship.</p>
<p>“FUCK THIS PLANET!” Keen shouted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“It is good you are all back in stable condition,” Delta adjusted his arm as he looked over the panting children.</p>
<p>“We got a taste of the local culture,” Keen noisily exhaled. Murder already left and went to sleep in one of the empty crates. “On a scale of ‘Pleasant Experience to We’re Royally Fucked,’ I’d give it a scale of ‘Itchy Butt Crack’.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?!” Zed grimaced, regaining his breath back. “You can’t even use a 1 to 10 scale?”</p>
<p>Keen cackled, “That’s a shit system to what I’m feeling right now. Which is ‘Close to Dying’.”</p>
<p>Violence stretched, chittering her response.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Zed gestured at his sister. “It doesn’t make sense and isn’t a universal system for adequate comparison!”</p>
<p>“Hey, did we ever see what the verdict was?” Keen perked up. “I called tail, and whichever side it landed up, that won.”</p>
<p>“I think it landed flat.”</p>
<p>“No way, I call re-flip.”</p>
<p>Violence shrugged.</p>
<p>Zed grunted, “No, we are not doing that. We’re going to Bright Moon and we’re going to talk to those there.”</p>
<p>Keen stood up, fists balled. “No! No fucking way! We are not going to see magic dependant brats so you can kiss ass! Especially royal brats!”</p>
<p>Violence placed her hand on Keen’s head, chiding them, ignoring the sound of sizzling and the wisps of smoke floating between her fingers.</p>
<p>Taking a slow deep breath, Zed mentally counted to ten before replying. “Keen, do you remember what Huntara told us about who lives in Bright Moon?”</p>
<p>The youth snorted, “Chyeah. Princesses, who are likely triple spoiled brats because they have magic and are probably born into it, and they have She-ra—”</p>
<p>Their voice dropped as they processed what they said. “Oh fuck, really?”</p>
<p>“Lord Prime has a, complicated matter with She-ras, as I recall.” Delta stood to attention. “She might be a useful ally, but I fear there will be trials in this.”</p>
<p>“We also know what the clone’s name is, according to what I saw.” Zed turned to Delta. “His name is Lord Hordak, and he controls the Horde here. The fact that he gained power here is a feat.”</p>
<p>“And the more he lives, the more he defies Prime.” Delta managed a small smile. “I think I’d like to meet him, if only for a small consultation.” He absent-mindedly reached a hand to his face. Zed glanced at the imperfection.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t fix it,” Zed whispered.</p>
<p>“I am happy to be alive.” Delta placed a hand over his chest. “My priority is to keep you all safe.”</p>
<p>Violence chirred, gesturing at the vitrine. Softly glowing, Violence placed a hand and the statuses responded to her touch.</p>
<p>“Everything is stable, and the cargo is unhurt, and healing.” Delta reported.</p>
<p>“That is very, very good to hear, Delta,” Zed rubbed his arms. “I want to save them. I’m not strong enough.”</p>
<p>Keen frowned. “Is that why you really want to go to Bright Moon for? For someone there to heal them?”</p>
<p>“For someone to teach me how to heal bigger wounds than scars and scratches, yes.” Zed answered. “I don’t ever want to be put into a situation where I can have the power to heal someone, but I can’t. And, well, Mother couldn’t teach me.”</p>
<p>Keen muttered under their breath, “Oh boo for you, my mom was a fucking slut. At least yours is alive and still loves you.” They went to the mainframe, checking on the reports.</p>
<p>Zed chose to ignore the stings. “How was your night, Delta?”</p>
<p>“Uneventful, thankfully.” Delta moved to retrieve supplies. “I managed to find necessary supplies for your journey, and the hoverboards are thankfully charged up. There’s only two working ones, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Delta,” Zed responded just as Keen shouted, “SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!”</p>
<p>“Keen!” Zed snapped, “Please! Lower your voice!”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is just perfect!” Keen paced away, hands up, hair glowing and starting to spark, and gold liquid dripped from their fingertips, landing on the floor in melted gold drops. “This is why I hate magic; some places are too overloaded with magical energy that interfered with my Swarm! And because the Swarm is connected, some places that don’t even have such magical problems fall to the same glitches! I can’t get a map of the area unless I physically go there to chart it! Fuck! Fuck magic, fuck this planet, and <em>fuck this dimension</em>!”</p>
<p>At the last word, an inferno blazed on their head, and liquid fire streamed from their hands. Immediately alarms sounded and water gushed onto Keen’s immediate area.</p>
<p>A screech worthy of an ungodly creature voiced from their throat. They breathed harshly as the water drizzled and sizzled on their hair and hands. The fire diminished, and the water shut off.</p>
<p>Delta retrieved a blanket, which Zed took gently and walked over to Keen. Unfurling the blanket, Zed silently offered it. At a slight nod, he wrapped the youth in it, lightly rubbing their back.</p>
<p>Violence came closer, inquisitive chirring at the two.</p>
<p>“I’m, I’m okay, Vi.” Keen’s muffled response relaxed the monster.</p>
<p>“Sorry about the Swarm,” Zed murmured. “I know it’s your pride and joy. Were you able to get anything out of them? Information is still information.”</p>
<p>“Fair bit,” Keen sniffed as they breathed. “I managed to get the whole planet, but not all of it. I got some names of major landmarks, based on the audio deciphering from different residents, and the general areas of said names, but not the map of the areas themselves.” Shrugging off the blanket, they counted the following names, “So we got Bright Moon, Beast Island, Salineas, Whispering Woods, Fright Zone, Dryl, Crimson Wastes, and Plumeria. I wasn’t able to go into icy regions or over the oceans, and there’s one place that gave off oddly paranormal readings, so that one could be a glitch.”</p>
<p>“That’s more than what we started with,” Zed grinned, rubbing his hand on Keen’s head. “Good work.”</p>
<p>Keen smiled back, a faint glow on their cheeks. “I also managed to get the general locations of where Bright Moon is, which is behind the Whispering Woods, and its wooded areas.”</p>
<p>“I rather like the names,” Zed mused, as the two of them headed to get their things. “Whispering Woods. Bright Moon. Slightly lyrical.”</p>
<p>Violence called out, and Zed managed to raise his head to see his sister tossing him a cylinder bag. “Gah! Careful, Vi! That’s my therviolin! I’m not bringing this!”</p>
<p>Both siblings loudly protested and pleaded.</p>
<p>Zed brought his hand up sharply, cutting off the noise. “It’s added weight to carry, I don’t know if I’m able to use it for where we’re going, and last I checked, it needs to recharge.”</p>
<p>“I had it recharged already, my prince,” Delta paused from testing out his combat staff. “The solar energies are potent and it did not take long to charge it.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zed turned to the clone, face warm. “Thank you, Delta. I’m still not bringing this though,” Zed moved to put the bag away, but Keen grabbed it and hugged it.</p>
<p>“Keen, give it back.” Zed reached for it, but Keen ducked out of the way and moved off, frowning fiercely.</p>
<p>“Keen!” Zed demanded, but a claw on his shoulder made him turn. Violence looked at him with furrowed brows, softly chirring.</p>
<p>Sighing, he relented. “Fine, I’ll bring it.”</p>
<p>Violence chirped up as a grateful Keen gingerly returned the bag. “I like listening to you sing,” Keen said, softly smiling.</p>
<p>Zed smiled weakly at that. “I don’t even know if I’m able to, but thanks.”</p>
<p>The next few minutes were spent in checking the crates, looking over statuses, going through the bags of supplies, and Keen giving a few more pats to Murder. It was debated among the group that Murder will be staying with Delta to keep each other company.</p>
<p>More likely so that Murder wouldn’t get to unwanted mischief.</p>
<p>Delta stood to attention in front of the children, observing them for inspection. Zed and Keen mimicked his alert posture, clutching their bags. Violence shifted side to side, ready for movement. Satisfied, the clone spoke, “All your supplies are ready, and the two hoverboards are ready to go. Be aware of your surroundings, always check your meal before consumption, do not make bargains that you cannot keep, and,” he paused, allowing a soft smile, “take care of each other.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” the duo responded while the third nodded and voiced her promise, and at an unspoken agreement, Zed and Keen broke position and hugged Delta. Delta slowly returned the hug, keeping an optic on Violence, who placed a hand on his shoulder. A look of respect passed between the two.</p>
<p>“I wish you could come with us, Delta,” Zed swallowed back tears as he reluctantly let go.</p>
<p>“As do I, my prince,” the clone inclined his head, “But I made a promise to look after the cargo and the ship, and I am not one to break my promises unless given reason to.”</p>
<p>“We will come back,” Keen stared firmly. “That’s a promise, and we don’t break promises.”</p>
<p>Delta softly chuckled at that, placing a hand on Keen’s shoulder. “I am grateful for that, young Keen.”</p>
<p>Violence murped her response, and placed her hand on her chest. Delta returned the gesture, nodding his head.</p>
<p>He stayed in position as he watched over the youth start up their hoverboards, place protective gear on, and waved goodbye to him as they noiselessly head off, Violence keeping pace on all fours.</p>
<p>He stayed in position until long after he lost sight of them over the horizon. Sighing, he returned into the ship, closing the doors and shutting down most of the power.</p>
<p>Pausing at the vitrine, Delta hesitated before placing a hand on the glass, peering into the darkness which holds someone.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, the clone rested his head against the cool glass. Silently, he spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry. I broke my promise to you. I failed you. And my charges will pay the price.</em>
</p>
<p>A nudging at his leg brought his attention to the present. Looking down, Delta saw Murder mewling at him with what can be described as needing attention. Delta huffed, a small smile tugging at his lips as he let his arm down to allow Murder to climb onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>Ignoring the sharp pain from the claws, Delta moved to the front of the ship, looking out at the window.</p>
<p>“May whatever who guides these children, my friends, keep them safe when I cannot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Intermission: World of the Known Universe: Delta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Intermission: World of the Known Universe" is a bit of a extra info to the characters and lore that I want to explain, but not over-indulge in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, you wish to know my story? I-I am honored.</p><p>How shall I start this? Perhaps before.</p><p>Before I became a ghost.</p><p>As you may know, the Emperor of the Known Universe, Horde Prime, cloned himself, building an army to conquer all he saw. Planets, worlds, galaxies fell before us.</p><p>We were all brothers, connected to our superior, to the hivemind. His word is law, his dominion full of light and perfection, in which shadows were cast out. We believed him, we believed in his light.</p><p>Every clone had a purpose. A designated task carried to efficiency as benefit to Horde Prime. I had the purpose of teaching new clones how to live in the light of Horde Prime.</p><p>While the clones each spent time in the pod to grow and to receive information on living, I had the task to fully introduce them to the world, to assess each new brother in the purpose best befitted for them to efficiently serve Prime.</p><p>My other purpose was combat instructor.</p><p>No matter which purpose our brothers have, any one of them can be sent to fight in whichever war or display of Prime’s might. It would do horribly for an inexperienced brother to not display his might and devotion to Prime.</p><p>Failure to Prime, failure on your life.</p><p>I also had the honor to pass my instructions to Prime’s child, Prince Zed. An eager boy. He was the one who gave me a title of affection. Delta. At the time, I was known as Delta_850-201070. I didn’t mind; the young are sentimental like that.</p><p>And then, I failed.</p><p>There was an unforeseen attack, on the battlefield of a near-conquered planet. I was hit in the face, burned and scarred. A brother tried to save me, and he soon gave his life for me.</p><p>His life flowed to me, giving me strength to live, and at that time, I didn’t want to die.</p><p>That will to live, that love, gave me a new life. But I was still scarred. Disfigured. Imperfect.</p><p>A failure to Prime.</p><p>I wanted to live.</p><p>I was sound of mind and body, still having purpose, of having worth.</p><p>Unthinkable. Defiant, even.</p><p>So I became a ghost. It was not hard to do, as I became disconnected from the hivemind. Prime could not see me, nor can he hear me. I was dead to him, but he did not notice nor cared.</p><p>I knew how to hide, how to listen. How hyper aware I became.</p><p>As a ghost, I was invisible to everything.</p><p>However, I had allies. Someone helped hide me, and I soon saw what eventually became of my brothers.</p><p>I saw them all reduced to shells, no slight individuality as before. No facial expression allowed. Any hint of difference, gone. Only devotion to Prime, a hundredfold.</p><p>I even managed to acquire information of an erased record of a planet Prime attempted to conquer. But he did not.</p><p>Prime is not all-powerful.</p><p>Prime is not worthy.</p><p>Prime is not light. He is false.</p><p>Hahhh.</p><p>Forgive me, it can be hard to go against your created being after so long.</p><p>It eventually came to a head when another attack attempted on an unprotected. Without thinking, I intervened.</p><p>That moment, when I went from a no one, I became a Someone. And I could not stay any longer.</p><p>With the children, I ran with them. To escape. I promised myself to live. I promised myself to protect my charges.</p><p>May whatever who guides these children, my friends, keep them safe when I cannot.</p><p>My name is Delta, and I reject Horde Prime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p><p>Also, there may not be another chapter for a while until I get my buffer back up. Meanwhile, if there's a topic or something you'd like to know more about during Intermission: World of the Known Universe, or even my headcanons about Etheria, let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Much Needed Talk, Insights, and Bargains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve said all I can,” Hordak paused, taking a slow breath. “Now you know my goals. What I am.” He slowly gripped his hands, regaining the strength to do so. A beat, then he looked up at the trio. “Any questions?”</p><p>He took in their expressions. Rapt attention, postures alert and on guard.</p><p>Lonnie spoke first, “So that weird fake portal reality was because of Catra? After Entrapta explained how dangerous it was to open it?! Argh!” She threw up her hands and strode off. “I can’t believe her!”</p><p>Kyle blinked, looking away at first. “So, you’re a clone. And this whole time, you’re trying to prove yourself to this Horde Prime. That you’re not a failure.”</p><p>Hordak frowned, “Yes.”</p><p>Kyle nodded, hesitant. “So, this whole time, you’re just trying to get home?”</p><p>Hordak snapped his head up at the insight. Kyle recoiled, likely startled by the quick reaction. He calmed down at Rogelio’s presence, and squeezed the lizard’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>The ex warlord sighed, “Yes, I was trying to get,” he paused at the word, “home.”</p><p>“Um, Lo- Hordak?” Kyle paused, collecting his thoughts. “I’ll-I’ll do my best to understand what you told us.”</p><p>Hordak waited, back still sore, but the fact that he can still move is a feat.</p><p>Kyle took a deep breath, reassured by Rogelio’s support. “You said that with a broken ship, you built an empire. So, the entire Fright Zone and its entire tech was a ship?”</p><p>  “Yes, and no,” Hordak glanced aside. “The Fright Zone originally belonged to the Scorpion kingdom, years ago. I, landed there, and over time, I gained power. The kingdom also has their tech and weapons, as well as the Black Garnet Runestone.”</p><p>Kyle nodded. “Were you alone when you arrived?”</p><p>Hordak grimaced. “Yes.” More than he could possibly even say. Bitter memories lingered at the edge of his consciousness of that moment, and the moments after.</p><p>“That must have been hard.”</p><p>Hordak looked at Kyle, studying his face. A flinch, but likely at the physical reaction. Head tilted, eyes alert, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Nothing malicious, or insulting, or anything of the sort.</p><p>Not even pity. Just, concern.</p><p>Sighing, Hordak glanced at Imp, who was curled up in the crook of his arm. “It was.”</p><p>Rogelio murmured, gesturing at Kyle his question. Kyle nodded, “Oh, Rogelio wanted to know about Imp. What is he? We know he’s important to you.”</p><p>Imp perked up at his name, and grinning at Hordak, he opened his mouth, “<em>Important to you</em>.”</p><p>Kyle yelped. “Does my voice actually sound that terrible?”</p><p> “<em>Terrible?</em>” Imp repeated, and cackled.</p><p>Kyle glowered, but soothed when Rogelio nuzzled the back of his neck.</p><p>Hordak grumbled at this display from Imp, but he gently scratched the back of Imp’s head, who curled into his touch. “To answer Rogelio’s question, Imp is,” he paused. Actually, he himself isn’t sure what Imp is.</p><p>The little spy cocked his head to the side, listening and curious. Important to him, yes.</p><p>Hordak settled on an answer, “Imp was a cloning experiment that has an unexpected outcome. A little spy who can listen on any conversation, and report to me.”</p><p>“Neat,” Kyle responded while Rogelio nodded in agreement.</p><p>Imp was happy with the answer, with the way that he also mimicked Rogelio’s nod and curled up again.</p><p>“I also have a question,” Lonnie returned, bringing the ration bars. After tossing two to Rogelio, Lonnie angrily tore out a bite of hers before speaking, “Who the hell was that woman who just waltzed in here and took over the Fright Zone that fast?”</p><p>Hordak frowned while Rogelio and Kyle stared at Lonnie with incredulous expressions. Lonnie glared back at the two. It was a standoff.</p><p>Utterly foolish. Hordak cleared his throat, snapping the others to attention. “Lady Arvani is a spouse of Horde Prime, and his second-in-command regarding certain matters I was not privy too.”</p><p>“She’s pretty scary to look at,” Kyle commented. Rogelio raised his hand in agreement, Lonnie seconding that motion.</p><p>“I assure you, I have seen scarier.” Hordak surpassed the urge to shudder at certain memories of time long ago.</p><p>Rogelio grumbled and signed again, Kyle nodding and translated, “‘Not as scary as that goon who hurt you. Haven’t seen anyone move that fast and with such force.’” Kyle shuddered, puffing. “Yeah, that was pretty scary. Just, it seemed wrong, somehow.”</p><p>“Not just wrong, it was terrible!” Lonnie shouted. “Hordak was already down and sure, take advantage of that, but to break his spine?! And push him down the stairs?!” She stared ahead, wincing at the memory. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get that sound out of my head.”</p><p>Hordak forcibly swallowed the bile in his throat. Yes, he could see how it would have been scary to see, and hear.</p><p>A jolt. Hordak grimaced, Imp suppressing a whimper.</p><p>The others were startled by the impact, and Lonnie rushed to the front. “Rogelio, check for supplies. It looked like we hit a bump, but I don’t want another acid storm situation.”</p><p>Rogelio grunted, untangling himself from Kyle, the both of them sharing a brief look of subtle concern before the green lizard moved off.</p><p>That left Kyle alone with Hordak.</p><p>Kyle opened his ration bar, and after a second, offered it to Hordak. Eyeing the gesture, Hordak shook his head, the motion painful. He wasn’t hungry anyway.</p><p>The youth hesitated, and broke off a piece and chewed on it. Swallowed.</p><p>Another jolt. Bigger force that momentarily sent the three slightly airborne. Hordak hunched over, groaning from the crash and something glitched in his armour. Snapping at his side and back. White dots flashed before his eyes.</p><p>Kyle rushed over with the First Aid, almost hesitant to approach. But before he got close, Hordak recoiled and hissed, baring his fangs and crouching, purposely ignoring the searing pain in his back and ache spreading to the rest of his body.</p><p>The boy jumped back, keeping his balance. Frightened. Possibly terrified.</p><p>Good. Hordak can still install fear.</p><p>Which was ruined when Imp smacked his arm. Hard. And screeched at him when Hordak snapped.</p><p>Imp slapped him again, less force than before, then opened his mouth. “<em>Everybody needs help sometimes</em>.” Closed his mouth, and glared piercingly at his superior.</p><p>Inhaling a deep breath, Hordak clenched his teeth at the effort. Damn Imp for recording that moment.</p><p>Kyle was still there, hesitant in either to run or stay. “Imp, or rather, Entrapta? Well, sir, they’re both right.”</p><p>Hordak grunted. And hissed when a flare up happened.</p><p>“Sir?” Kyle stepped forward, keeping his balance. “If, if it’s an armour problem, I could help? I mean,” he rushed, “I worked with Entrapta for a bit, and I learned some things from her, so while I don’t know First Ones tech like she does, I can at least understand how to dismantle and repair bits of it. And,” He took a breath, “And I’ll need Rogelio’s help to take it off and see if there’s something that needs to be fixed.”</p><p>Imp squeaked, concern apparent.</p><p>Sighing, Hordak relented, “Do what you must.”</p><p>Kyle nodded, and went to get Rogelio.</p><p>Hordak glowered tiredly at Imp as he spoke, “&lt;You just had to do that, didn’t you.&gt;”</p><p>It has been a long time since Hordak spoke in his language, the language of the clones. Imp could theoretically speak it, but it’s muddled and loosely translated into baby babble. Hordak learned that term once, a very long time ago.</p><p>Nodding once, Imp stood up on his legs, and with his hands, signed, <em>Yes. You idiot. I worry</em>.</p><p>Sign language was very rarely used by Imp, as he only uses it when the message is direct, clear, and sober intent.</p><p>Hordak couldn’t help but feel a little proud of that. It has been, a very long time.</p><p>He immediately sobered when Kyle and Rogelio returned, noticing a slight flush on Kyle’s face and Rogelio’s hand on the other’s hip.</p><p>“Okay, Hordak? We’re going to remove the armour,” Kyle steadied his breathing, “Lonnie is at the controls and she’s going to keep us in touch as to when there will be turbulence so there won’t be problems.”</p><p>Rogelio grumbled, pressing a badge on his shirt. Lonnie’s voice responded, “We’re in the clear. Armour plating’s on, shield is on standby, and there is no bumps ahead that I can’t get around. I’ll notify you when something’s happening.”</p><p>Hordak grunted his approval. Lonnie is a potential Force Captain candidate.</p><p>Holding up a tool, Kyle eyed the arm cannon with trepidation. “Sir? For easier handling, it might be easier to remove the cannon. I uh, don’t want to indirectly trigger something that would explode in our faces.”</p><p>Frowning, Hordak accepted the tool and gingerly disabled the cables that connected the cannon to the First Ones crystal—</p><p>LUVD.</p><p>Hordak nearly halted on the process, but he continued the work. Once the last holdings were off, both he and Rogelio removed the cannon, and Hordak returned the tool to Kyle. “The armour is similar to the common Horde soldier’s. I trust you will have knowledge on how to remove and apply said armour, without significant damage to it and the person, or there will be dire consequences if there is so much as a misplaced nick.”</p><p>The two stood to attention and Kyle audibly swallowed, “Y-yes, Lord Hordak.”</p><p>“Good. Proceed.” Hordak steeled himself for the procedure.</p><p>As a whole, it went smoothly. Kyle was quick, but careful. Rogelio kept a firm grip on the heavier pieces, and none of them ever said a word, only pausing when Lonnie notified of turbulence well ahead of the aforementioned bump.</p><p>The entire time, Hordak reviewed his mental discovery.</p><p>The crystal said LUVD.</p><p>By Entrapta’s own design.</p><p>“<em>Now who in their right mind would love such a worthless little clone such as yourself</em>?”</p><p>That’s impossible; Entrapta would never, she coudn’t! She shouldn’t!</p><p>“<em>She adores First Ones tech, and I think she adores you</em>.”</p><p>But, she shouldn’t! Where is the proof of that, he doesn’t deserve it!</p><p>“<em>She talks about you a lot with a happy face and she mentions how you listen to her, and how cute you looked, her words, not mine, and I’m gonna stop talking before I said too much. Again.”</em></p><p>Force C- Princess Scorpia doesn’t lie. She’s rather incapable of it, as Hordak had observed her over the years.</p><p>Merely the musings of an optimistic woman. Nothing more.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>As the armour pieces were gradually removed, Hordak found it easier to breathe, and the pain became less and less, but still persistent. He barely registered the sharp intake once the last piece was removed. Still sitting upright by sheer will, Hordak glanced at the cadets, expecting their reactions as much: Fear. Hidden disgust. Morbid curiosity.</p><p>An abomination. Defective. <em>Worthless</em>.</p><p>“Sir?” Kyle appeared to have found his voice. “You have more than that big purple bruise that needs to be looked after.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hordak almost forgot the first time when Catra tore out the crystal. Apparently electrical shocks tend to leave minor burn marks on the skin. Nothing harmful to him, but it can be dangerous if not looked after.</p><p>And the crystal had been torn out twice, so there would have been a second set of burn marks. Hordak looked down at his arms. Yep. Fresh scars.</p><p>Hordak is not having a good day.</p><p>Rogelio carefully set down the armour on the crate while Kyle opened up the First Aid. Retrieving a pack and activating the coolants by vigorous shaking, Kyle wrapped the pack in a cloth while having trouble with the compression wrap in his other hand. After a comical moment of trying to undo the clip, Rogelio ambled over and gingerly unwrapped the compression roll for Kyle. The two of them shared a moment of peace, with the lizard resting his forehead against Kyle’s.</p><p>Hordak recognized that display of affection.</p><p>“You two are,” he paused, “dating, correct?”</p><p>They snapped to attention, fear and anxiety apparent. “Is it against the rules in the Horde? We’ll stop if it causes problems, please don’t kill us,”</p><p>Hordak raised his hand up, ignoring the stings and the imperfections, “No, no, it is not a problem. Do not get worked up. “</p><p>Kyle stopped, “Oh. Uh, sorry, Lord Hordak. Oh, Hordak. Sorry, sir.”</p><p>Hordak sighed, “It is nothing. Resume what you must do.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the two affirmed as Kyle wrapped up the pack and Rogelio removed more items from the kit.</p><p>Moving closer, Kyle murmured what he is going to do, and he gently placed the pack where the bruise was.</p><p>Hordak bit back a hiss at the cool sensation, but relaxed as his body adjusted. With Kyle’s assistance, he wrapped the roll around his torso, making sure that the pack and the wrap were secure before he could rest.</p><p>Rogelio came closer, placing a hand on Kyle’s back while offering Hordak a container.</p><p>“Oh, that’s good, there’s more of the solution. Would it be enough? For the burns?”</p><p>“For what?” Hordak was confused. “It is none of your concern; you’ve done more than enough.”</p><p>Kyle blinked. “Well, if Entrapta, or Imp, or any one of us, were hurt a lot, what would you have done?”</p><p>Without hesitation, Hordak answered, “Insist on them to see the medical bay, solve the issues, and rest in their bunker, or designated room, for a period of time until they are in condition to function at their peak.”</p><p>Rogelio rumbled, and signed, <em>You should do the same</em>.</p><p> Hordak grunted, turning aside. Imp reappeared, frowning and chirring.</p><p>Kyle tilted his head, and after tenderly removing the container from Rogelio’s hand and replacing the lizard’s grip with his own, placed the container besides Hordak. “If you need it, it’s here.”</p><p>Turning his head at the gesture, Hordak looked at the two.</p><p>No matter how long Hordak has been on this backwater planet, Etherians continue to baffle him.</p><p>Keeping an eye on the two as they looked over the pieces of his armour, hearing their comments on the design and function, Hordak gingerly applied the cream on the burns. Around his neck, down his arms, and carefully surrounding the metal ports. After a time, he spoke, “What is it like?”</p><p>Kyle and Rogelio looked up. “Pardon?”</p><p>Hordak paused. “Dating. Gestures of affection, public and private. Courtship. Other terms and conditions for such displays. Especially,” he hesitated, glancing away, “being vulnerable with each other despite potential exploitations.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kyle processed the request. “That’s uh, that’s a personal interpretation, I guess?” He looked to Rogelio for help, who sheepishly shrugged.</p><p>“Apologies, it is a foolish inquiry.” Hordak turned away, grimacing at the motion, “it is none of your concern.”</p><p>“Oh! No, sir, it just,” Kyle gestured, “It took us by surprise, that’s all.”</p><p>Glancing back at the two, Hordak settled into a comfortable position. He is, really tired of today.</p><p>Kyle cleared his throat, “Rogelio and I, we grew up together with Lonnie, Catra, and Adora, and well, I guess to this day, I still sorta call them part of a team? A unit. Even though Adora left us and Catra’s been, well.” He hesitated.</p><p>Rogelio signed a choice word. Hordak frowned while Kyle gently patted his arm. “That’s mean, but accurate, buddy.”</p><p>Imp cackled. Hordak hissed at him to not ever mimic that sign.</p><p>“Well, anyway, over the years, Rogelio looked out for me. A lot. I mean, as much as he could in certain circumstances. I’m a bit of a weakling, and I’m not as strong as the others, but I try. And I don’t know when it was that I really started to well, like him.”</p><p>Rogelio murmured, draping his arm around Kyle’s shoulders.</p><p>“Basically, si-Hordak,” Kyle continued, “I couldn’t imagine my life without Rogelio, and well, after a time, I finally gathered what little courage I had and asked him out and, well,” he stopped, taking a breath at the gentle insistence from Rogelio. “It was a surprise that he returned my affections.” Softly smiling, Kyle returned the tender touch.</p><p>The lizard straightened up, serious as he signed, <em>It took a dangerous mission to realize how much I really cared about him. How I couldn’t imagine life without him</em>.</p><p>Satisfied with the answers, Hordak settled into a better position, allowing Imp to curl up protectively in his lap.</p><p>Kyle and Rogelio waited. Hordak inwardly sighed. “You two can be dismissed. You’ve done enough and answered my questions. I wish to rest.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” the both of them saluted, and Kyle added, “If you need anything, please let us know.”</p><p>Rogelio echoed the statement.</p><p>Hordak grunted, already about to fall asleep.</p><p>Not before he overheard Kyle murmur the following: “if Hordak doesn’t know dating, looks like the bet is still going strong.”</p><p>Immediately he sat up, ignoring the pain and Imp’s startled shriek. Turning his full attention to the alarmed cadets, he gritted, “What. Bet.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Force Captain Catra.”</p><p>Catra straightened at the command, returning her attention to the unnerving spider woman as she gave her and the two guards a tour of Lord Hordak’s favoured locations: his throne and his lab. The latter being in minor disarray as several junk and projects were left open.</p><p>Arvani turned, amused at the tour. “That is your title and name, is it not?”</p><p>Catra bit down a remark, “Yes, Lady Arvani.” She shifted a look at the big clone, the one who—Catra squashed down a hint of a shudder—did that.</p><p>Passive. Stoic. A thicker brute with a cloak obscuring his body. It was hard to believe he moved fast, with how very limited movement he’s making. Catra smelled strong scents of ozone and metal from him, and the smell is almost woozy.</p><p>The woman tittered, a sound akin to crinkling paper. “Oh, please do not be so formal with me, dearie.” She traced a digit on a vitrine, the nail leaving a trail on the glass. “After all, you are promoted. We are simply equals on the same rank.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Laughing again, hand coiled as if to measly attempt to restrain the action, the woman observed the feline. “That poor excuse of a clone is disposed of. You are next in line for the chain of command. As much as I could control this,” she paused, observing her nails, “force, I don’t have the knowledge to do so. And I simply cannot assign any of my clones to do the task; it would be too strenuous for them, and demeaning as my elite force.”</p><p>“Our purpose is to do as our lady commands, as benefited from Lord Prime. Glory be to Horde Prime, the Almighty Conqueror,” Catra nearly jumped out her skin when both clones spoke, and especially because she barely registered the other one.</p><p>He was almost invisible, hidden in the shadows. And he didn’t smell like anything, which is partly due to Oversized Brute’s scent.</p><p>“Precisely,” Arvani placed a hand on the worktable. “My specialty is developing weapons for my husband, glorious Horde Prime.”</p><p>“Glory be to Horde Prime,” the clones murmured under their breath.</p><p>Catra flicked a tail at this display. Then she blinked. “You can make weapons for the Horde?”</p><p>“Give me a day or two, so that I may decipher these notes and have an understanding of resources. As well as time for your force to adjust to the upcoming changes, but they shouldn’t be too concerned. Think of us as new management, but you have the final say to everything that goes on.</p><p>“And,” Lady Arvani stepped closer to Catra, who leaned back but didn’t move. Arvani smiled, “kindly allow Havoc to shadow you.”</p><p>Catra scowled at that last sentence as something dropped from the ceiling. Something black and multicoloured, oozing, and shifting, with distorted voices emitting.</p><p>Shrieking, tail puffed out, Catra leapt back as the form flowed close to Arvani, the voices settling into a child-like giggling, and a figure formed, mimicking Catra’s silhouette.</p><p>And smiled with far too much teeth in a way too wide smile.</p><p>The feline stared at this being. It looked like Catra in lines, but the eyes don’t look right; it looks like there’s two eyeballs in one socket, and the teeth are too sharp, the mouth too wide. Colours appear to be off too, if one were to really look. Like looking in a distorted and dirty mirror.</p><p>The fake Catra tilted her head, almost too fast that Catra <em>swore</em> there was a bone crack, and giggled. “Hiya! I’m Havoc, I like your eyes!”</p><p>“Havoc, dearie,” Arvani placed her hand on the other’s neck and <em>twisted it back into place</em>. Havoc purred under the touch.</p><p>Catra swallowed the bile in her throat and coughed.</p><p>“Apologies, Force Captain,” Arvani didn’t let go of Havoc’s neck as her hand shifted to cup Havoc’s cheek. “Havoc is just getting used to her voice, and her personal freedom.”</p><p>Havoc didn’t speak, but continued to purr, melting under the touch. Almost literally, Catra saw, as the skin under Arvani’s hand shifted and coiled within the caress.</p><p>Catra tore her gaze away and returned to the woman. “You’ll have two days to get ready. The plan is still the same, and I have someone on the inside with the Rebellion. Those Princesses have no clue what’s going on, neither does their precious She-ra.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Havoc perked up, all form solidified. “Ooo, this sounds like fun!”</p><p>“Indeed,” Arvani mused. “If you can comply, I’ll need all information you have, and more, regarding this She-ra, Princesses, the Rebellion, and did I notice a First Ones Runestone mentioned in a note?”</p><p>Catra smirked, “Yeah, the Black Garnet. Horde property. It was useful for us before, but now all its notes on it are gone.”</p><p>Arvani chuckled, “Oh, Force Captain Catra, all things are useful to us, and to Horde Prime. We all have a place in his Empire, some of us will need to adjust to fit accordingly.</p><p>“Which is why I will need some time with this information you will supply to me, and I can create the best weapons you will need for this plan.” She paused, a finger to her lips. “I must confess, I have an acquaintance I’ll need to contact, and I’ll need privacy to do so.” The woman turned to a table with screens, skimming the notes. “Meanwhile, please, show Havoc around. She is eager to make your acquaintance, and the visit will do her good.”</p><p>Havoc was dancing on her feet and clapped her hands at the last order, “Oh, this is going to be fun!” She danced closer to Catra, smile so very wide and teeth so sharp. “We’re gonna have so much fun together, and I haven’t even killed anything yet!”</p><p>“Pace yourself, dearie,” Arvani called out. “Best resort yourself to pests and vermin for this time. You don’t want to overexert yourself for the big event.”</p><p>“Okay, Mama!”</p><p>Catra moved out of the way at the revelation. “You’re both related?!”</p><p>Arvani waved her hand off, “In a sense. The actual process might bore you, and I truly must need privacy right now.” She turned, facing Catra. Her smile was wide, white amid black and grey. “I look forward to working with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hordak's burn scars is inspired by <a href="https://nmzuka.tumblr.com/post/623615385922682880/i-wish-i-was-better-at-drawing-scars-but-wanted-to">NMZuka's art of it</a></p><p>Please check out their work, they are a fantastic artist!</p><p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Rest and a Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you see this asterisk * go to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDtu2r8mYIw and either play it at normal speed or 0.75</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so, after we passed by that tree that looked like a ill-treated dick, we went straight ahead until we found another tree, that looked like someone tried to fix that thing, but it split into two.” Keen traced the route on the makeshift map. “And then we turned right and somehow, for some ungodly reason, we’re back to the tree that looks like that weird celebrity with the terrible hair.”</p><p>They glanced up from the paper map they’re marking in to stare at the tree in question.</p><p>“That we fucking went by at least three times! And I know because one of us marked there after we passed it. I can still see the colour.”</p><p>Violence popped down from another tree, shaking off the various leaves and twigs that clung to her. She made a face at Keen and shrugged.</p><p>Keen groaned, crumpling the map in their hands. “Face it, Zed, we’re going in circles because this is a garbage place.”</p><p>Zed climbed down from another tree, frowning at Keen’s words. “Bright Moon looks to be ahead; at least I think it’s Bright Moon: it glows and has a magical object for a beacon. But it’s also close to late afternoon, and the distance hasn’t changed. I also saw a crystal castle, but it looks like no one has lived there. And there’s some clouds, so,” Zed rubbed his neck. “We might need to hurry to make or find shelter.”</p><p>“Great, just great, we’re gonna die because these woods are alive and will probably kill us in our sleep. Whoop-de-doo, once again, magic is a bitch.”</p><p>Zed inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Keen, my sibling from the same father and different mother, <em>please</em> be nicer to magic.”</p><p>“You know I’m right, magic causes nothing but trouble because users take it for granted and never follow the rules. Or even bothered to understand the rules.” Keen stalked over to their hovercraft, testing the steering bars and pressing buttons. “We’re just lucky that we still have more than enough power in these to probably get out of these woods. And beyond, but who knows?”</p><p>Violence settled in the clearing, dumping assorted debris into a pile. “Chirrrr.”</p><p>Zed frowned, “It might be too early for a campsite, Vi.”</p><p>“Murr.” Violence rumbled, gesturing to Keen, who was deep in their task. And judging by their body language, rather tense.</p><p>Zed blinked, understanding the message. “Keen, let’s take a break.”</p><p>“No,” was the abrupt reply.</p><p>Sighing, Zed turned his attention to his younger sibling. “I know you’re stressed, and you are justified in being angry with me.”</p><p>“Who said I am?”</p><p>“Keen, if you can, please stop with what you are doing and look at me.”</p><p>With a restrained force, the youth put their tool down and twisted their posture to glare at their older brother. Zed saw faint reddening around the child’s shiny eyes.</p><p>“I can’t understand what you are feeling,” Zed started, “but I want you to know that I love you, so much, and I do care about you. And I want to help you. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p>Keen huffed, glancing away. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just,” they rubbed their nose. “I’m anxious? And pissed. I guess it’s also starting to hit me, some events that had happened, you know?”</p><p>Nodding, Zed waited.</p><p>“I’m more worried about my things than I probably should be; I know at least three siblings who will be happy at salvaging and wrecking shit.”</p><p>“I thought you’d have your important ones under guard? Heavily encrypted and such?”</p><p>Keen nodded, “True, but they’re bloody stubborn: finesse isn’t their strongest talent. What about your things?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Zed sadly smirked, “Likely up for grabs as well, but knowing Father, he’ll sort through the things himself. However, I have someone who will be able to safeguard my important ones.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I won’t tell.”</p><p>“You’re no fun.”</p><p>Zed chuckled. “This is a secret I will keep. I keep my promises, you know.”</p><p>Keen grunted nonchalantly, about to return to the task, but paused.  Their hands trembled. “I...” they swallowed. “I really miss Jazmint.”</p><p>Reaching his arms out, Zed was nearly tackled off-balance when Keen rushed into the embrace. He braced himself for the onslaught of fiery passion, but nothing happened. He however, gingerly returned the hug, and squeezed. “I miss him too,” Zed whispered hoarsely.</p><p>After a moment, Keen pushed away, tears-stained cheeks drying up. They were smiling, even though it didn’t reach their eyes. “Thanks, Zed.”</p><p>Ruffling Keen’s hair, Zed glanced at Violence, and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight. “What is it, Vi?”</p><p>Violence in question stood at a rigid alert posture, staring at a direction. Tail twitched, ears elongated and wiggled. She grumbled, slowly turning away, and resumed her task of assembling the campsite pit. Her body posture was taut.</p><p>Zed hesitated, “Can you sense someone?”</p><p>“Rowllllrrrrr.” Violence stood up, stretching her shoulders.</p><p>“Unsettled spirits? Would it be the trees themselves? Or is there anything else to go on?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Violence thumped her tail on the ground and took a deep breath. Zed immediately covered his ears.</p><p>To an outsider, they could see the monster girl with her head tilted back and mouth open. That is for someone with their hearing range in the lower plane.</p><p>For those with hearing ranges of high or more, the sound can be akin to thousands of nails scratching chalkboards. Amplified over a public display video display, at a very high volume.</p><p>Birds and winged creatures flew up and out, with scurrying vermin fleeing the area. Leaves trembled and shook and some branches broke.</p><p>After an instant, Violence snapped her mouth closed, and sitting down, scratched at her ear with her foot. A self cleaning later, she chirped to the others once, and scampered off into the woods.</p><p>Zed rubbed at his as he coaxed sound back. “I see that the local wildlife didn’t find that pleasant.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was like they’re all fleeing like their butts were on fire or something,” Keen picked at one of their ears with their pinkie. “Did it work? I don’t see anyone running around like decapitated fowl.”</p><p>Glancing around, Zed saw nothing unusual. But now he paid attention to his own inner workings. “I don’t know why, but, this place feels different from the Crimson Waste.”</p><p>“Different biomes, butthead.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.” Zed let his outstretched hand wave about, sensing <em>something</em>. “I mean that, magically, this place feels richer here than there.”</p><p>“Disparity? Or like, a ley line?”</p><p>“Likely disparity. Only way I can think of it would be the difference between a filtered waterfall with fresh cool water, vs slightly salty lukewarm bathroom faucet.” Zed swallowed, almost tasting the difference. “I don’t know if it’s because of the location being close to a heavy source of magic, case in point being Bright Moon. Or if it’s because it’s a different flavour of magical energy, such as the Crimson Waste would be easier for heat and dry based magic. And plant magic, when one thinks about it.”</p><p>Keen scowled, halting their progress on their hoverboard, “But unfortunately, plant magic users fall into three categories, with the main one being,” they switched into a falsetto voice with dainty hand gestures, “‘<em>oh, poor me, the desert heat is too intense and nothing ever grows here. I need to return to my all-natural dirt and moisturize with blubber and beetle feces</em>.’” They shuddered, “I’ve never met a plant magic user I like. Ever.”</p><p>Zed groaned from his task, “I hear you. They’re not as terrible as the overzealous nature-loving kind, but it’s the ones with the destructive and unproductive mindset that’s the worst.”</p><p>“Just once, I’d love to have a decent plant magic user who understands all the aspects of plants: poisons, carnivorous plants, moisture vampire plants, weeds, food, more than just aesthetics. And who values both the beneficial and malicious. But that’s what, fucking rare. Because magic creates lazy and ignorant users, and plant users tend to be hypocrites and elitists.”</p><p>Zed paused from assembling the campfire pit. “You don’t know that for certain, Keen.” His voice was soft. Rubbing his fingers near the tinder, with wisps of sparkling catching on to the dried leaves and fabric scrap, Zed lightly blew to encourage the flame.</p><p>Keen shrugged, “I hope I meet someone who will change my assessment, but we’ll see.”</p><p>Zed finally got the campfire going, and Violence returned with a couple of small creatures, edible flora, a log, and some of Keen’s Swarm bots. After helping Zed carve the creatures and snacking on the undesired parts, she settled into position by the growing fire, curling up, but still alert, like an ancient creature of royalty eons ago.</p><p>Graciously accepting the bots, Keen immediately went about disassembling a damaged one. Each of the bots was round, about the size of a ball useful in a game of bases and hand-catching. Made of a malleable material both firm and fluid, the bots can blend into their surroundings and be sensitive enough to switch from its round form to activating its spider-legs. Normally, the bots can hover to their peak form in different atmospheres with different gravity forms. On planets with heavier gravity, such as Faltos-3, or little to no gravity, the hovering is rendered limited and thus the rolling ball form and the spider-legs are effective.</p><p>Unfortunately, they needed a system update while on a planet to calibrate. And on a magically rich planet like Etheria, updates can fluctuate, allowing glitches and errors to happen. Keen was fortunate to get as much information as they could under those circumstances.</p><p>By the time Keen finished disassembling and reassembling a couple of damaged bots, the fire simmered and Zed prepped the soup. As the youth stretched, they saw Zed retrieving his therviolin from his hovercraft.</p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna play it?” Keen perked up.</p><p>Zed settled on the log as he answered, “I intend to. It’s been a long time, and I hope that this planet, its magic, will allow me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Keen mused cynically.</p><p>Zed turned to Keen, sober. “I mean that I don’t want to aggravate the planet’s magic, or draw unwanted attention to us. I don’t want to make bargains or fights none of us can keep.”</p><p>“Ugh, fuck all that! Magic is an energy source, but fickle and with its own agenda. It’s not going to smite you if it dislikes your music. That’s just superstition and nonsense.”</p><p>“True, but you know the saying, walls have ears. And these woods are alive, in a sense. I just,” Zed sighed, staring at the flickering flames. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p><p>Keen said nothing as they put away their things, with slightly more force than necessary. Once their pack was zipped up, they stalked over to join Zed on the log. After a moment, Keen spoke, “Zed?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Please play a song.”</p><p>Softly chuckling, Zed partly hugged Keen. “Of course. Any requests?”</p><p>Keen shrugged. “I dunno. You want to make a good first impression, right?”</p><p>Zed gestured, indecisive. “Yes, but I want to entertain my baby sibling, no?”</p><p>“Hey!” Keen slugged their older brother’s arm, not too hard. “I’m not a baby; I’m freaking nine and some!”</p><p>Snickering, Zed ruffled their hair. “I stand corrected; you are one of the younger siblings.”</p><p>“Damn right. Now,” Keen adjusted their position, “for a song, why not one that you learned from your boyfriend?”</p><p>“Keen, again, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s a guy that I met once and we exchanged contact information and we became friends, transmission friends, but he is not my boyfriend.”</p><p>Keen raised their eyebrow. “Yeah, sure, fine, and Prime is the universe’s number one dad of all time and beyond.”</p><p>“Your sarcasm is duly noted.” Zed deadpanned in response, but he allowed a smirk. “Although, I do have a song. It’s a bit old though, from his family.” He unzipped the bag, and skilfully drew out the therviolin.</p><p>In its resting state, the therviolin looks like a stick figure’s arm with a small grey box on one end and a textured glove on the other. Already adjusted for Zed’s outstretched arm length, he fitted the box over his shoulder and put on the glove. Once the two bands were strapped above and below the elbow, the therviolin’s base fluidly rested on Zed’s arm, allowing for flexibility in adjusting and control. The instrument lit up in muted soft colours, and a small humming sounded in his ear.</p><p>Curling his gloved hand, Zed listened to the invisible strings as the fingers moved them high and low. With his other hand, he hovered over the arm, hearing the plucking, vibrating, and tapping of the strings. The sound is vibrant and stable.</p><p>He breathed. It has been a long time. Standing up, Zed walked around the campfire, now in a constant simmer thanks to Violence’s diligence. Keen settled into a comfortable position, eager and patient.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Zed took a slow inhale, a beat, and a slow exhale.</p><p>And played.*</p><p>The music started low, akin to deep strings, meant to feel the vibrations in one’s chest. Then, once Zed has the base down, his dancing hand plucked gently at a higher pitch. At last, he sang.</p><p>
  <em>When a humble bard, graced a ride along, with Miro of Grayskull, along came this song.</em>
</p><p>Low and soft, with a subtle mischief, but the tone of the song is a heartfelt praise a hero of time past, present, and future. A hero from a pair nearly forgotten on Etheria, but deeply treasured throughout the universe.</p><p>
  <em>They came after me, with masterful deceit. Broke down my lute and they kicked in my teeth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the devil’s horns, minced our tender meat, and so cried the Hero, ‘He can’t be bleat.’</em>
</p><p>A stirring of soft magic responded to the song, slowly and tentatively. Nothing malicious here.</p><p>
  <em>Toss a coin to your Hero, O valley of plenty, O valley of plenty, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toss a coin to your Hero, O valley of plenty</em>
</p><p>Strumming the therviolin, Zed felt tension slip away, in sync with his song. Soon there is power in the latter verses, meant to placate and excite. A hero who will defend, yes, but they are mortal and need to live their lives.</p><p>
  <em>At the edge of the world, fight the mighty horde, that bashes and breaks you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And brings you to mourn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’ll wipe out your pest, got kicked in the chest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s a friend of humanity, so give him the rest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s my epic tale. A champion prevailed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Defeated the villain, now pour him some ale!</em>
</p><p>Elated, at peace with his playing, Zed continued the song to its end, near oblivious to his surroundings. He gently guided the end of the song, a normally heart pounding flourish, to a softer end, to allow a soothing reprieve, a grateful parting to a dance partner.</p><p>
  <em>Toss a coin to your Hero, O valley of plenty, O valley of plenty, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toss a coin to your Hero, a friend of humanity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toss a coin to your Hero, O valley of plenty, O valley of plenty, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toss a coin to your Hero, a friend of humanity</em>
</p><p>At the final note, letting the song hover firm and dainty, Zed centered his core, breathed, and opened his eyes to the audience.</p><p>And blinked twice because not only was the soup ready and Keen and Violence barely moved, there was company on the log next them. A woman, if it can be called that, with red exoskeleton sections on her body, and a rather large round bot who softly whirred at the display of firefly like magic fading away.</p><p>The woman was enthralled, eyes wide and mouth partly opened. She barely whispered, “Oh, wow, that, that was so beautiful.”</p><p>Immediately, the spell was broken. Keen and Violence turned to the unexpected guests. Violence cocked her head, curious but unthreatened.</p><p>Keen was not impressed. “Who the fuck are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What It Means to be a Unit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonnie heard bits and pieces from the various conversations the others were having. Not that she’s eavesdropping; it’s unprofessional, it’s just that their voices can be loud at times. And yes, she’s concerned about her two boys.</p><p>No, it’s not love, it’s so that she won’t get into trouble with Lord Hordak.</p><p>No, wait. Lonnie mentally shook her head. He’s not a lord anymore; Hordak is demoted.</p><p>That is going to take time to get used to.</p><p>If there even is time.</p><p>Bah, things are too complicated for her right now. She has a mission to do.</p><p>All too soon, there was a flat path ahead, and Lonnie can now stretch and rest back.</p><p>“Hey, can any of us take over?”</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, Lonnie raised an eyebrow at Kyle and Rogelio, who settled in the passenger seats. “What, so you can get us lost?”</p><p>“Hah, very funny. Next time I won’t offer to switch duties if you asked.”</p><p>“You would.” Lonnie punched Kyle’s arm.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Rogelio grumbled at the both of them.</p><p>Lonnie snickered, “Ah, alright fine. As tempting as it is, I’m gonna drive this thing until we’re there.”</p><p>She paused, remembering the stories about Beast Island. Suppressing a shudder, she focused on the present. “Hordak heard about the bet, huh?”</p><p>Rogelio rubbed the back of his neck while Kyle nervously laughed, “It slipped out. He’s, rightfully, not impressed that among circles, there’s a bet about whether him and Entrapta, uh Princess Entrapta, are dating, or in a romantic situation. Or yanno, that stuff.”</p><p>Lonnie became alarmed. “I hope you didn’t tell him about ‘that stuff,’ Kyle.” She would be horrified if Hordak found out that there’s also an underlying bet of ‘are Entrapta and Hordak banging.’ And that among other names, she’s in on that one.</p><p>“I didn’t!” Kyle looked scandalized. “I just explained the bet, and how it’s still going strong. He doesn’t even know what dating is.”</p><p>Rogelio agreed, placing an arm over Kyle’s shoulders.</p><p> “Good. Last thing I need is for Hordak to know who’s in on the bets. For the record, I’m going to win.”</p><p>Kyle snorted, “On what grounds?”</p><p>“Oh, just because.”</p><p>All three of them snickered at the silliness of it.</p><p>After a moment of peaceful silence, Kyle spoke, “You know, it just hit me.”</p><p>“What?” Lonnie tilted at his voice.</p><p>“How alone Hordak really is.”</p><p>Sitting upright, Lonnie stared at Kyle. “What made you say that?”</p><p>Rogelio grumbled, signing, <em>Think about it</em>.</p><p>Lonnie glowered, but after a moment, she realized. “Oh, I see what you mean.”</p><p>Kyle nodded. “I mean, sure, we don’t really know Hordak, just as a figurehead and what we’ve been taught growing up. He doesn’t actually get involved in a lot of stuff, as well, when Catra, uh,” he hesitated.</p><p>“Badmouthed him, yeah.” Lonnie finished.</p><p>“I had my heart in my throat when she did that,” Kyle recalled. “But she managed to return from the Crimson Waste, and, well, she changed since then, didn’t she?”</p><p>“More like after she took more and more control of the Horde, but going back to Hordak,” Lonnie crossed her arms, still bitter about Catra.</p><p>Kyle breathed, Rogelio holding his hand. “He hid to protect himself. He didn’t interact with others, or have more appearances unless necessary. And well, Rogelio and I saw why.”</p><p>Rogelio signed his concerns.</p><p>Lonnie blew a breath. “Oh, yeah, I could see that. Not to mention that he came to a planet, in a shadow dimension with no way out, and is trying to get back home. For years, too. Wow, no wonder Hordak’s pretty grumpy all the time.”</p><p>“Granted, he didn’t seem as grumpy when Entrapta was around.” Kyle noted. “Remember when she managed to change his mind about sending Catra to Beast Island?”</p><p>“Yeah, that was a surprising act of mercy from Hordak, and in return, Catra sent Entrapta to the very place we’re heading to because she doesn’t care about us or anyone at all!” Lonnie threw her arms up as she shook her frustration.</p><p>Kyle said nothing. After a moment of pensive silence, he spoke again, “You know how I said that we’re a unit? Even if Adora and Catra aren’t much of a part of it anymore?”</p><p>Lonnie grunted.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kyle rushed, “I want to consider Hordak and Imp as a part of it.”</p><p>Lonnie nearly hurt herself bolting upright. “Excuse you?”</p><p>“Let me explain!” Placating his comrade, Kyle continued. “Us three are an immediate unit, with me dating Rogelio,” here he blushed as he leaned back into Rogelio’s gentle rumble. “And you are our close friend, since you were close to Rogelio growing up.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that.”</p><p>“And, before, Adora and Catra was a pair, and we were friends with them, but we weren’t as close to them, you know?”</p><p>Lonnie nodded, starting to understand where Kyle is going with.</p><p>“Scorpia is also part of the unit too. I mean, if mostly because she and Catra were on the same rank and it’s painfully obvious that Scorpia is trying to befriend Catra or date her, but it didn’t work out. But I guess I consider Scorpia one of us. I mean, you liked her, right?”</p><p>Lonnie snorted. “Who said I did?”</p><p>“I do remember you blushing when she complimented you once.”</p><p>Rogelio grunted.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, it was just genuine praise. It’s not as if I had a crush on her or anything.”</p><p>Kyle blinked. “I didn’t say that.”</p><p>Feeling heat on her face, Lonnie glared at Kyle and Rogelio. Rogelio just grumbled.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Lonnie continued. “Kyle, what’s your point?”</p><p>“I’m getting there. Anyway, Scorpia’s also friends with Entrapta, right? And Entrapta is, well, someone to Hordak. And Entrapta is kinda neat? Scary, since she’s also a princess and can be terrifying with her bots, but still neat. She’s not really a part of our unit, but an extension of it, since we kinda interacted with her a few times.” Kyle paused, trying to slow down his thoughts. Rogelio gave him a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Lonnie raised her eyebrow. “And you want to extend the unit thing to Hordak and Imp because he’s friends with Entrapta? Or because he’s our boss and there’s still loyalty to him and the Horde?”</p><p>“No, it’s because he doesn’t have someone to help him.”</p><p>A beat. Lonnie took a deep breath before answering, “...what.”</p><p>Rogelio rumbled, signing, <em>He knows something about Beast Island. We might be able to stand a chance there. But he might not due to injuries, and more. It would be bad for him there, in the condition he’s in. We will be spending more time with him. Helping him if needed to. Because we are a unit. Friends.</em></p><p>Kyle nodded, “Yeah, and if Entrapta is there and she sees Hordak, I think she’ll be happy. And Hordak too.”</p><p>“Or heartbroken and bitter or dead because she believed Hordak sent her to Beast Island,” Lonnie said flatly. “Remember, it was Hordak’s final sentence when people are sent to Beast Island. And it’s been months since that portal incident. No way Entrapta would’ve survived, right?”</p><p>“Well, Crimson Waste was thought of a suicide mission, but Catra and Scorpia came back, right? Along with two crew members. So maybe Beast Island isn’t all bad?”</p><p>Lonnie grunted. “It always amazes me how you try to find the positive in things, Kyle.”</p><p>Kyle shrugged, a bit sheepish. “Well, I try. It is hard, but it helps me keep going, you know? That things will get better.”</p><p>Rogelio snuggled Kyle closer to him, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek and nuzzling his neck. Kyle sighed into the touch.</p><p>Lonnie rolled her eyes away from the display, but she smiled. “You’re an idiot, Kyle, but you’re our idiot. Don’t ever change, okay?”</p><p>Blushing, Kyle snuggled deeper into Rogelio’s embrace. Then his face lowered. “Is it bad that I’m a bit worried about Catra?”</p><p>“Catra made her choice just as Adora did and we’re making ours,” Lonnie snapped. “She’s getting what she wanted and doesn’t want us, her <em>friends</em>, involved. I’m done with her.”</p><p>And it is clear she doesn’t want to talk anymore.</p><p>Kyle disheartened at Lonnie’s response. She was right, but it still hurt.</p><p>Rogelio gently shifted Kyle closer. Despite a lot, Kyle felt heat and his heart rate increase as the lizard continued to show affection to him.</p><p>He’s been really fortunate to be in a relationship with the guy he’s been crushing on for the past long while.</p><p>Feeling vibrations as Rogelio rumbled, Kyle relaxed into the embrace and let himself doze off.</p><p>Content in holding Kyle in his arms, Rogelio growled at Lonnie to get her attention. He signed, <em>I agree with Kyle in having Hordak and Imp being part of this unit</em>.</p><p>Lonnie raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.</p><p>Rogelio continued, <em>Us Saurus-people have always been loyal to Hordak even if I don’t really know why. Apparently, he’s one of the only beings on Etheria who treated Saurus-people as individuals, and taught sign language so communication is possible</em>. He paused, <em>None of the elder Saurus-people wanted to talk about life before the Horde, when the royalties controlled Etheria. But the animosity is constant, and just about every Saurus-people are wary of magic, especially princess magic</em>.</p><p>Lonnie responded in sign language, <em>And Hordak supplied weapons with the fighting chance against magic, and that’s why you want him in</em>.</p><p>Shaking his head, Rogelio continued, <em>Because he treated us with more respect than anyone else on Etheria</em>.</p><p>Swallowing, Lonnie replied, <em>That is a huge downer</em>.</p><p>Rogelio nodded, and resumed his rest with Kyle in his arms.</p><p>Smirking at her two boys, Lonnie adjusted her seating and focused on the drive. According to the map, it will be a while before the shuttle will reach open water and tirelessly cruise to Beast Island.</p><p>Leaning back, Lonnie went over the conversations that took place. Mentally, she weighed the pros and cons of having Hordak and Imp being a part of the unit. She was hoping that the cons would outweigh the pros, but it didn’t happen.</p><p>True, there would be problems, but that is under the basis of Hordak being their boss. But now he’s demoted, essentially powerless, and doesn’t have a place to fall back on. And he could kill them, but his punishment, in dire severe cases, was Beast Island. And he doesn’t have the power to do so.</p><p>So it boils down to what Hordak is now: a damaged space bat clone who had no friends or power and he can’t get back home. And he could be taken down in many ways.</p><p>Problem is, there is something so very wrong about taking down someone who can barely move, let alone defend or fight. There’s a difference between taking advantage and being excessively cruel.</p><p>And Hordak isn’t excessively cruel.</p><p>Lonnie reviewed Horde experience under Hordak, and then under Catra, and came to a conclusion.</p><p>Hordak rewarded soldiers who took initiative and followed orders. He gave a plan, someone and their crew followed it and maybe somebody did something not on the plan but the end result was better, and that person got promoted. He enforced soldiers to rest and take shifts, and to not be excessive. When someone did something against his orders, and the cost was great, Hordak punished them to either demotion, prison, or, if a case very severe and with many prior accounts, Beast Island. If there’s a risk with a plan, Hordak generally let the Force Captains and higher up soldiers solve the problem and try to make plans. Loyalty to the Horde is about working with others and taking initiative that will benefit the Horde. Sure, it was tough. The Horde wasn’t perfect, and life favoured the ones who took advantage and initiative. But the Horde ran smoothly when it could. That was when Hordak had control.</p><p>Under Catra, the Horde was fraying at the edges. Catra didn’t tell them about this big plan and she gets pissed when orders aren’t followed. Lonnie is still bitter when Catra yelled at them about losing the armor plating during that acid spore storm. She didn’t even care that Kyle got hurt for them, or that he almost died. All she cared about was this big mission. So much so that soldiers were getting attacked in various places, with no defenses. And they would be getting sent back out again with barely more than a breather.</p><p>Catra only wanted to listen to what would benefit her. She wanted power, she wanted to take charge, she got what she wanted, and everybody else paid the price. Everyone is for themselves, loyalty to the Horde is meaningless, and she will do whatever it is to get her way. Because they’re expendable.</p><p>Lonnie sighed, stretching her arms.</p><p>She didn’t want to leave the Horde at first. Not unless an opportunity presented itself and she and the boys can leave without looking back. Crimson Waste was ideal. If Catra survived, so could they.</p><p>It was just unexpected when Lady Arvani and her entourage came and presented that opportunity. Lonnie’s skin crawled when she recalled how Hordak collapsed, and when that brute snatched him, broke his back, and carelessly tossed him down the stairs.</p><p>Like an expendable tool.</p><p>Crossing her arms, staring ahead, Lonnie made her decision.</p>
<hr/><p>Lady Arvani disconnected the call with restrained force. It wouldn’t do to show such powerful emotion in the face of that utterly crass lowlife. True, he is an ally, but for materialistic gain and supplying entertainment.</p><p>If only he wasn’t so <em>irritating</em> to communicate. Thrashor is of a species that is aggressive by nature, but unfortunately of a culture that treats the biological females of other species as methods of entertainment. No matter the rank or position.</p><p>Soothing her features, Arvani took stock of the lab. Apparently, the clone known as Hordak—Arvani inwardly gagged at the name, the audacity!—called his lab a Sanctum.</p><p>A sacred or holy place. An inviolably private place. A refuge for him and him alone.</p><p>Curiouser and curiouser. The defective clone managed to convey Prime and the Galactic Horde, albeit with a possible individual twist.</p><p>No wonder Prime hated him so.</p><p>Licking her lips, Arvani snapped her fingers, bringing the two clones to attention. With one curl of her finger, the bigger one calmly approached. Wordlessly, he offered his arm to the lady.</p><p>Purring at the response, Arvani grasped the arm as her shoulder appendages lashed out and struck at the flesh. Numbing agents flowed through as she made quick work at tearing off a piece of flesh with her fangs. The clone never said a word or responded to the pain.</p><p>Good.</p><p>Once she acquired her meal, Arvani withdrew the appendages and watched as the various wounds closed up and dripped out the venom. The clone gripped his arm, and he bowed to Lady Arvani.</p><p>No disorientation, no flinch of pain, and a faster recovery time than last time.</p><p>Very, very good.</p><p>Arvani mused happily at this progress. Yes, she will have such a lovely time on this planet.</p><p>It has been so long since she gained this kind of freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Intermission: World of the Known Universe: Therviolin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Intermission: World of the Known Universe" is a bit of a extra info to the characters and lore that I want to explain, but not over-indulge in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, you wanted to know about the therviolin? I’m a bit flattered. I’ll do my best.</p><p>The therviolin is a musical instrument most commonly found and favoured on Z’arcia, played in both royal courts and on the near hidden corners in a crowded marketplace. It is famed for strings made of light and sound, delicate finger dancing, and the ability to weave the sounds of multiple instruments as directed by the player.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Two hands are usually required for optimal playing, although one or the other can suffice, and a substitute for another hand can apply, such as a conductor’s wand. The gloved hand works for controlling the ‘strings’, moving them high or low or adjusting the pitch of the music. The other hand is for greater finger and arm movement, with the most ‘dancing’. That hand can pluck the strings, stroke them, or tap against. The range is near endless.</p><p>What’s also special about this instrument is how attuned it is to the player. Each therviolin is unique, imprinted on its performer due to the time dedicated to playing it. One is played like a lyre, while another is like a violin. The best therviolins are the ones with sentimental value, treasured not for its price on the market, but for the hearts of its owners and who find joy in the sake of playing music for music.</p><p>No one remembered who created the therviolin, but old records alluded to an artisan-musician of a species who can weave sound and song into a physical story. Illustrations vary, but what’s persistent is bat-like ears, glowing eyes and fangs, and starlight in their wings. Unfortunately, it’s all lost to mythos and speculation.</p><p>At least, that’s what I’ve been told.</p><p>Mother doesn’t like to look at the therviolin very much, but she felt that as a prince, a child of Z’arcia, I should have had the opportunity to play it. It’s a bit of home that she can’t return to unless Father allows it. For a short amount of time, and if she was good before the delivered promise.</p><p>So I got it for my birthday, as commissioned by my mother to Horde Prime. It was new, handmade by the craftsman who poured love and care into it. Given from mother to child. And the first song was played from child to mother.</p><p>It took time to play it as I could now. My first song was messy as I was trying to play by ear because I was so eager to show my love to Mother. A badly played song on the therviolin sounds like cats yowling. In overlap of slo-mo and sped up.</p><p>But that was my favourite memory because my mother was so touched, and she said that out of all the songs played by the renowned musical artisans in the universe, this song was the most treasured of all. Because it was played by the heart. I know it might be a placating lie, but she was truthful when she said it.</p><p>Ever since then, I practiced when I could. Father allowed it because I could play songs that sing of his worship, of his glories and light.</p><p>I rather preferred to play lullabies to encourage sleep and peaceful dreams, to inspire others to enjoy music, and to play from the heart to my love, whoever that may be.</p><p>I just had to be careful as to what songs I could play. One never knows who would listen and take action, for the good or the bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Questions and Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apologies again for my sibling’s <em>very rude</em> first impression,” Zed glared at Keen who stuck their tongue out at him and returned to their soup.</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s okay! No harm done, right?” The woman, now introduced as Scorpia, chuckled. “I mean, I did accidentally crash your camping, but that’s on me. It’s a really pretty song, wow.” Laughing quietly again, Scorpia took another sip from her bowl. “Mm, wow, this is really good. Thanks for, um, inviting me.”</p><p>Zed smiled, “Least we could do; it is nice to meet someone here.”</p><p>A beeping resonated from the large bot, Emily. Scorpia giggled, “Yeah, same for us! It’s been a bit of a trek for us, with leaving the Horde and trying to get to Bright Moon and all. Oh! Um,” Scorpia paused, taking another sip. “What are you guys doing?”</p><p>“We were trying to get to Bright Moon before dark but according to the shitfest that is called the Whispering Woods, it’s impossible.” Keen deadpanned.</p><p>“Keen, please,” Zed shot a look.</p><p>“It is! I say it like I mean it.”</p><p>Scorpia chuckled, looking away for a bit. “Yeah, it can be tough, I hear you. The Horde has had a pretty tough time fighting the woods, and it came close to Bright Moon too. But the Alliance fought back with She-ra and the woods returned to normal. That happened about a couple years ago, I think.”</p><p>Zed perked up, “So you’ve been to Bright Moon before?”</p><p>“Once, but only back then. I uh, was part of the Horde, as I mentioned.”</p><p>Keen tilt their head, quizzically. “How were you a part of it? What was your place there?”</p><p>The woman sat up, back straight. “Force Captain Scorpia, and known as Princess Scorpia of the Fright Zone. Born there, raised there, and lived there. Until, well,” she became crestfallen, “I had to leave. To save a friend. Hopefully.”</p><p>Emily beeped sadly, nudging the scorpion woman’s leg.</p><p>The two siblings looked at each other, partially frowning.</p><p>Zed turned to Scorpia, “Forgive me; we are very, very new to these parts.” He placed his empty bowl next to Violence, who proceeded to finish off the scraps. “Where we came from, no one gets to leave the Horde without the Emperor’s permission, whether be it vacation leave, mission, or anything of the sort. If one were to leave, it’s a permanent exile that usually ends in death.”</p><p>“Usually with a semi-public spectacle so everyone knows not to piss Horde Prime off.” Keen finished their soup and reached out for seconds.</p><p>Scorpia blinked while Emily tittered, curious. “Sorry, I don’t think the Horde does that? I mean, we don’t have an Emperor, or Horde Prime. Who are they?”</p><p>“They’re the one and the same: Horde Prime is the Emperor of the Known Universe,” Zed explained. “And our father.”</p><p>“Okay, hold up, Zed,” Keen interrupted. “How do we know they can be trusted? You heard her; she’s a Princess. Princess of what, exactly?” They turned to Scorpia, who nervously reviewed the information. “You said you’re a Princess. From what we saw here, royalty have power. What power do you have?”</p><p>“Um, funny story, actually,” Scorpia chuckled. “I’m technically a Princess? The Horde crash landed in my family’s kingdom, and my granddad, King Scorpio, made a deal with the Horde, and to an extent, Lord Hordak, and gave the Horde the kingdom’s Runestone and Princess.” Sighing dejectedly, Scorpia continued. “I actually haven’t bonded with the Black Garnet.  Not since, well, Hordak allowed Shadow Weaver to draw power from it, and then Entrapta did some experiments with it, since it’s a First Ones tech and she loves that—”</p><p>“<em>WHAT</em>?!”</p><p>That outcry startled Scorpia and Emily as the elfin youth leaped to their feet, glaring. Their bowl was overturned at their feet. “You mean to tell me that the First Ones are here? Where are they?! Where are the lowlife shit-eating face fuckers?! <em>I will fucking kill them</em>!” At each outburst, their hair and fists glowed and at the last sentence, a raging inferno blazed and golden liquid dripped from their hands. Their eyes burned with fiery hatred as they moved towards the woman, snarling.</p><p>They didn’t get far before a stinger lashed out. Keen let out a shocked grunt before collapsing, all fire extinguished. Violence and Zed grabbed Keen, with Scorpia frozen before she immediately apologized.</p><p>“Oh gosh, I am so sorry! He, she? They! They scared me, it was purely reactive, I didn’t mean to, will they be okay? They were on fire! Literally! Wow, that’s a bit scary. Ahh! I’m so sorry!” Besides her, Emily beeped in a confliction of alarm and calm.</p><p>Zed turned to her, “Princess Scorpia, Emily, it is okay! I apologize for my sibling; you had no prior knowledge of their reaction, or of their species. You reacted in self-defense. I do hope that it’s not permanent?”</p><p>Scorpia took a shaky breath. “No, no, it should last a few minutes. It’s a paralyzing agent, so they should just be unconscious for a bit? Still alive, just, not active for a while. Again, I am so sorry for stinging your sibling.” Emily retreated back into her spot with a soft <em>bwoop</em>.</p><p>Breathing, Zed gently patted Scorpia’s pincer, moving to sit beside her on the log. “It is alright. They’ll need to cool off for a time.” He smiled, “That’s actually quite impressive. Efficient for when you want to back someone off or to stop a fight. Or in this case, stop a flare-up from an emotional Dlamecian halfling child from hurting others and themself.”</p><p>Violence moved said child to a spot away from the others and curled up beside them, chirring peacefully.</p><p>“Huh, thanks,” Scorpia replied. “They hate the First Ones?”</p><p>“As the expression goes, with the fury of a thousand suns.”</p><p>“Oof, that bad huh?” she puffed. “How come? I mean, the First Ones were fairly ancient beings and left behind ruins and tech here.”</p><p>“It’s not my story to tell,” Zed responded solemnly. “Let’s just say that the First Ones caused significant amount of damage to their parent species that resulted in a powerful grudge that can last for centuries. A mere mention of the name will result in that display you witnessed. However, Keen does admire their tech and wants to study them. So if there’s no First Ones here, only their tech and ruins, Keen will be more amicable to talk to about that.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” Scorpia turned to Zed, “So, you two are siblings?”</p><p>“Us three, with Violence included as well,” Zed gestured to the sibling in question who raised her head up and voiced her reply.</p><p>Scorpia blinked. Pursed her lips and nodded.</p><p>Zed raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you have questions.”</p><p>“Yes!” She took a second to compose herself, “I didn’t want to be rude.”</p><p>Zed chuckled, “No, no, it’s a legitimate reaction to that fact. How about this, we can exchange questions. I’ll answer one of yours and you’ll answer mine. Is that acceptable?”</p><p>“Oh, sure! I can do that, yeah. Who goes first?”</p><p>“You may, since you’re a guest,” Zed replied.</p><p>“Ooh, okay, right to it.” Clearing her throat, Scorpia asked her first question. “How are you three related? You mentioned that Horde Prime is your dad, but I don’t see the resemblance.”</p><p>“Bit of a loaded answer, but yes. Horde Prime is our biological father. He has many spouses, ranging from royalty to peasants, and children can happen. We have different birth parents, but Prime is the connecting parent.”</p><p>“Wow, sounds like a big family.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Zed dryly snickered. “I could give you the numbers, but it might be staggering. That was one question, and here’s mine.” He adjusted comfortably. “What can you tell us about Lord Hordak?”</p><p>“Oof, that’s a big one,” Scorpia mused before answering, “He’s the leader of the Horde, been here for about more than thirty years, or maybe closer to forty? He crash landed in my family’s kingdom, and with his tech, he built the Horde Empire. Tall, imposing, glowy red eyes, and tends to yell ‘get out!’ a lot.”</p><p>Emily beeped and raising herself on an angle, projected a scene in front of Zed. Scorpia commented, “Ooh, a Lord Hordak and Entrapta recording. Haven’t seen that one before.”</p><p>Leaning closer, Zed took note of this Lord Hordak. “Huh, interesting.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“I just have a lot of questions for him. What I do know for certain that if Father is here, he will destroy Hordak, and likely destroy the planet so that no one will remember this defective clone, this worthless excuse of a brother, or have this mess public.”</p><p>“Whoa, what?!” Scorpia sat up, shocked. Emily echoed the sentiment. “That’s a bit of an overkill, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Nope,” Zed stared, solemn authenticity in his tone. “Prime detests it when his clones have identity. Especially if they have a name. It,” he paused, “threatens him. Ruins his image, challenges him and his perfection.”</p><p>“In short, clones are tools to, for, and by Prime,” the statement spoken from a groggily voice interrupted. Keen rolled up from Violence’s side and sat up blearily. “They’re all brothers from the same person, and as such, his to see fit. Clones are not individuals, just cogs in a machine, expendable, and easily disposed of. He fucks with them like a shit dad he is.”</p><p>And Keen promptly collapsed on their back, and fell asleep. Violence shrugged and curled up into a comfortable position with Keen, keeping an ear up for surroundings.</p><p>Zed looked to a bewildered Scorpia. “What they said.”</p><p>“Ah.” Scorpia took her time to process the information. “Oh boy.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess? It’s a lot to take in, especially when remembering what you’ve been told and assumed before, right?”</p><p>Zed nodded, concern in his features.</p><p>Taking slow breaths, Scorpia continued, “See, in the Horde, Hordak’s Horde, life, I’ll admit, isn’t perfect. It favours those to take action and who are loyal. We’re given orders, we follow it. Lord Hordak doesn’t really care for how things are done, but that a plan is followed through. If someone does something against orders and the results are good for the Horde, that person might get promoted. If the results are bad? Demoted, and if there are numerous accounts of bad actions, sentence is prison, or Beast Island.</p><p>“We’re like a well oiled machine, but we are still people, you know? I mean, I have a name, and a sense of self. Or well, I hope I do?” She stopped. “At least, that was before. Before, well, a lot happened.”</p><p>Tilting his head, Zed noticed the woman’s quiet voice as she stared at the fire. “Is there something that is troubling you? That is, if you are comfortable with talking about it.” Zed placed his hand on Scorpia’s pincer gently. “I mean, I could listen. If that is alright with you.”</p><p>Scorpia eyed the gesture with curiosity. Looked back at Zed.</p><p>Zed blinked, and promptly removed his hand. “Oh! Oh dear, my apologies, did I overstep?”</p><p>“No! Oh no no, it’s okay,” the woman chuckled nervously. “It’s uh, it’s a really nice thing. And, yeah. I’d appreciate that. Thanks, Zed.”</p><p>Inclining his head, Zed softly smiled. “Please let me know if I overstep boundaries, or unwittingly commit faux pas. I am not prideful in which that I know how one acts on Etheria, especially regarding protocols, culture, or species.”</p><p>“Will do, and thanks. Again,” Scorpia returned the smile. And then frowned. “I lost track, who asks the next question again?”</p><p>Zed started, and then closed his mouth. “Ah. I see what you mean.” Snickering a moment, he cleared his throat. “Let’s see, you asked first about my siblings and me, then I asked you about Hordak. Then it bounced back and forth regarding Prime, the clones, and this false Horde. So,” he paused. “I think personal inquiries about one’s state could be excluded? If, that is, it is okay with you.”</p><p>Scorpia nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine with me. So, does that mean I go next?”</p><p>Emily chirped. Violence voiced her assessment, “Rahh,” while raising her thumb up.</p><p>“Oh, thank you. I think. Uh, Violence? That’s, that’s an interesting name.” Scorpia mused.</p><p>“S’s better than Tung Lashor,” Zed muttered, but Scorpia heard.</p><p>“Wait, you met the snake guy? In the Crimson Waste?”</p><p>Zed perked up. “Yes, actually. Did you know him?”</p><p>Hidden from the others’ view, Violence let out a small burp while flicking her ears back.</p><p>“Not really, more of an obstacle. Last I know, he’s been defeated and left to die. Wait, how did you know him?”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Zed stalled before answering, “He was our first inhabitant interaction, and Violence put him out of his misery. We gave him a burial, and we told his former teammates where the grave is.”</p><p>Scorpia processed the information. Slowly nodded. “Poor guy. I didn’t even know he was ill.”</p><p>“It was a quick mercy.” Zed shuffled his sitting. “So, your question?”</p><p>“Oh! Right. On it,” Scorpia tapped her chin before replying, “Hm. So if Horde Prime is as scary as you imply, why would Hordak want to go back to him?”</p><p>“Because it’s the only way for a clone to live.” Zed answered sadly, gazing at the dwindling fire. Emily nudged more fuel into the campfire pit. “They are all made for Prime, to fulfill his needs. Individuality has no place in their lives, so a life outside of Prime is near unthinkable, defiant, and extremely dangerous.” Turning to Scorpia, he continued, “I’ve seen one case of a clone being a person, having a life, and Prime wiped their memory, their very being, killed their family, and destroyed the planet, and its moons. Any shred of the clone, any inkling of it having a life or a purpose, gone.” He snapped his fingers for emphasize.</p><p>Scorpia exhaled shakily. “Oh my gosh, that’s horrible! That’s,” she paused, furiously blinking. “No, that’s not fair, and that can’t be right. Hordak might be many things, but no one deserves that!”</p><p>“Which is exactly why we were heading to Bright Moon,” Zed leveled his gaze. “We need to see those in power who will be able to help us and listen to us. Maybe they have information about Hordak to use to subdue him, or reconnaissance about the Fright Zone. My main concern is that they will kill him.”</p><p>“I don’t think they’ll do that,” Scorpia voiced, still shook from earlier. “The Alliance isn’t big on destruction or killing. Actually, Hordak isn’t big on killing either. He just wanted to conquer Etheria. There’s some destruction, and tossing people off things, and taking territory, but the Alliance would do that too.”</p><p>Zed raised an eyebrow. “So it’s mainly a chess game between the ruling powers and the casualties are the villages and those affected by magical backlash.”</p><p>“Magical backlash?”</p><p>Waving a hand, Zed tossed the statement aside. “I’m being assumptive; it’s not a big concern until I really know what’s going on. In the meantime,” he glanced up at the sky barely poking through the treetops. “It’s too risky to head to Bright Moon now. I’m rather leery on travelling at night in unfamiliar locations.”</p><p>“I hear you.” Scorpia stood up and stretched, Emily copying the action. “It’s been a long day and I’m bushed. That soup probably had something to do with it; it’s so good.”</p><p>Zed smiled. “Thank you for the compliment. And, thank you. For answering questions and for joining us.”</p><p>Scorpia blushed, smiling, “Aw, you’re welcome. Thanks for having me, and well, telling a lot. Really gives me a perspective on things.” Clearing her throat, Scorpia continued, “So, I guess I’ll head off.”</p><p>Blinking, Zed responded, “Oh? I mean, you can if you want to, but I enjoyed your company. You could rest here, nearby, if that is amicable with you.”</p><p>The woman stared. “Really? Oh, wow, huh, that’s really nice of you. That’s a first. Emily, what do you think?”</p><p>The robot voiced her assessment, moving closer to Zed. Chirped again to Scorpia.</p><p>Zed snickered, “I think she approves, but I don’t want to be assumptive.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah, she likes you.” Scorpia smiled before furrowing her brows. “What about your siblings? The sting should wear off already on Keen; are they okay?”</p><p>Violence murped and rose on all fours, stretching out her limbs. Keen is deep asleep, a blanket already on them.</p><p>Sighing, Zed answered, “They’ll be fine. I think they need the rest.”</p><p>Violence stood up, and walked to the Scorpion woman. After an assessment, she smirked and brought her hand up and spat into it. A glowy substance coated the hand, and Violence offered it to the woman.</p><p>Scorpia gawked at the gesture. “Uhhh, nice?”</p><p>“Huh, Vi likes you too,” Zed turned to the woman, admittedly sheepish. “It’s a bio way of her recognizing you as friend so if she ever goes feral, she knows not to attack you. You, um, have to shake her hand.”</p><p>Glancing from the hand to Violence to Zed and the hand again, Scorpia slowly nodded. “Alright, do I spit into mine, or, just,” she held out her pincer.</p><p>Violence nodded and grasped the pincer, giving it a firm squeeze and a shake, grinning at the gesture. “Chirr-eh-ah!”</p><p>Shakily smiling, Scorpia nodded. “Heh, I’m glad we’re friends too! I think? Huh, it tingles a bit.”</p><p>“Kerrrr,” Violence murmured as she removed her hand. The substance is gone, and the monster turned to Zed. “Murr-err.”</p><p>“Alright, I trust your judgement,” Zed tended to the fire pit, piling on a few more debris and started to clean the dishes. “We should set up tents. Vi, would you be able to do that?”</p><p>“Merp!” Already scampered to the hoverboard, Violence grabbed a package and moved off. Pausing, she called out to Scorpia.</p><p>Scorpia turned, startled. “Huh, wow! I could understand her? Like, I could get the context in her vocals.”</p><p>Zed grinned. “That’s part of the charm of that handshake! She’ll be able to communicate with you for some time.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s really neat! Alright buddy, I can help you out! I think there’s a good spot somewhere.”</p><p>Keeping an ear out at the two, Zed breathed a sigh of relief. So many things happened today, and now they are even closer to knowing what’s going on with this mess of a planet. Oddly enough, he is both looking forward to and dreading meeting the Alliance. Especially since they are newcomers with an enemy. Or, a former enemy? Who knows what the past baggage will be aired out in the open.</p><p>Once he packed the dishes away, Zed remembered something. “Emily, is it?”</p><p>The round bot tittered as Zed addressed her.</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble, would you be willing to show me as much recordings as you can of Hordak? I’d like to have as much information about him as possible.”</p><p>Emily beeped her response. Zed tilted his head at the statement. “Many of them are of him with Entrapta? That is fine, any information is good information.”</p><p>Nodding, Emily raised herself up and presented selected recordings, with appropriate pauses, of Entrapta with Hordak.</p><p>Zed watched the show with a first time viewer’s wonder. At this woman who talked a lot, but is obviously very enthusiastic in her work. Tech. First Ones’ tech. Robots. Her conversing to Hordak, at the subtle gestures they gave to each other.</p><p>Zed frowned. “Excuse me, Emily?”</p><p>She whirred, confused.</p><p>“You are doing great, but could you be able to repeat the recordings again? I want to be sure of something.”</p><p>Emily nodded, complying.</p><p>Leaning forward, Zed concentrated on Hordak, following the clone as the scenes shift. Entrapta’s voice still echoed with vibrancy, but it is background noise to what Zed is really focused on.</p><p>After a moment, he took a deep breath as he straightened his back. Turning to Emily, Zed smiled, “My immense gratitude, Emily. Thank you.”</p><p>Emily chirped, pleased. She nudged Zed’s leg before ambling off to explore her surroundings.</p><p>Zed watched the proceedings before rubbing his eyes and breathing slowly. He is certain of many things.</p><p>One, Entrapta knows more about Etheria and has incredible knowledge.</p><p>Two, that knowledge will be what many people will kill to have, to harness. Or to harness Entrapta, not as an individual, but for her skills. A tool.</p><p>Three, Keen will benefit from learning from Entrapta, like a teacher. Like-minded individuals. They will get along, possibly.</p><p>Four, Hordak is a person. Nothing about his posture or interaction screamed Prime. He is a separate individual, and Prime will not just kill him, he will destroy everything that is Hordak.</p><p>Five, Hordak is in love with Entrapta.</p><p>“It’s happening again.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>Zed glanced up to see Scorpia and Violence returning. Grunting, Violence gingerly picked up Keen and carried them to their tent.</p><p>Stretching, Zed cleared his throat, “Before we retire, I have, rather a few more questions but they are related. One, who is this Entrapta? She knows a lot about First Ones tech and seems to have an inkling of what’s going on with the planet. Which, admittedly, is more than what I can say about most people with theirs, especially on a magically-rich one. Two, what is her relationship with her and Hordak? Professional, platonic, friends with benefits?”</p><p>Scorpia didn’t speak for a moment. Swallowing, Zed shuffled before answering, “Perhaps that last question could’ve been worded better.”</p><p>“Oh! No, no, it just caught me by surprise, heh,” Scorpia chuckled. “Oh man, where do I start? Entrapta, or rather, Princess Entrapta of Dryl, is a scientist. She’s super smart, likes tech, building tech, explosions, and sweets. Especially tiny food. She’s the one who made weapons for the Horde, and really likes to work on projects. Actually, Emily is one of her works, or rather, repurposed?”</p><p>The robot tittered to Scorpia.</p><p>“Yep! That’s right, buddy. Thanks. And me and Entrapta, we’re part of the Super Pal Trio!” Chuckling, Scorpia stopped and then she fell somber. “Or, rather, before. When we were the Super Pal Trio.” Shaking her head, Scorpia continued. “Anyway, I don’t want to dwell on that! And your second question, what was it again?”</p><p>“About her relationship with her and Hordak, the defective clone.”</p><p>“Oh! Right, right,” Scorpia cleared her throat, “Well, I think they were lab partners, with Entrapta kinda stumbling into Hordak’s private lab and she worked on stuff there and Hordak apparently likes her enough to let her continue. I mean, I never really see them working as much, but sometimes Entrapta would ramble about working there, and I think she really likes Hordak.”</p><p>Zed nodded, prompting her to continue.</p><p>“Like, she didn’t outright say she likes Hordak, but she mentions at various points at how cute he is, her words, not mine, and how he listens to her. Like, really listen to her, you know?”</p><p>Again, Zed nodded, a little smile on his face.</p><p>“And I think there’s a bet on whether they are dating or not, and for how long, and I don’t know much about it, but I’m rooting that they are. I mean, they’re kinda sweet together, you know? It’s adorable.” Here she smiled with a bit of sparkles to her eyes and her pincers on her cheeks.</p><p>“So it’s possibly reciprocal?”</p><p>At Scorpia’s muted nod, Zed inhaled sharply through his nose. “This planet, should Prime actually find it and got Hordak, will be destroyed just as before. Possibly in a very painful manner.”</p><p>Scorpia gulped, all wholesome demeanor gone. “Why, what happened?”</p><p>“Because Hordak committed the three major sins of a clone to Prime, and Prime will be furious.” Zed breathed. “Especially because Hordak is very well in a loving sort of relationship with Entrapta and she reciprocates.”</p><p>Nothing prepared him for the high-pitched reaction coming from the large woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Distractions and Nonconventional Means of Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak was not having a good rest.</p><p>Not only did he just learn that there was a bet involving the private matters regarding him and Entrapta, but his back was still sore, his arms hurt, and although his body was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>His mind refused to rest.</p><p>Without activity, his mind was now free to review the information he had tried to repress.</p><p>Entrapta wrote LUVD on the crystal. The crystal that powered the armour she built for him. The armour that helped him, and made him feel powerful and capable of so much than before!</p><p>She loved him. Or felt a bigger affection for him than it should’ve been possible.</p><p>He recalled that blasted day, that moment before things unravelled and came undone. When she was concerned over the portal not being strong enough to break anyone though, he had responded that Prime could receive the signal and open on his side.</p><p>“<em>And you’ll have to go with them</em>.” He remembered the slight disappointment in her voice. “<em>But there’s so much data we could collect! What’s the rush? We’ll just keep working on it until it’s perfect</em>.”</p><p>Entrapta, who once said that imperfections are beautiful, was willing to work on the portal machine until it was perfect.</p><p><em>She was willing to continue working on the portal so she could stay with him as much as possible</em>.</p><p>Had she reached him to stall opening the portal, to continue working on it until the dangers are resolved, he’d have accepted that request in a heartbeat.</p><p>And Catra—blasted traitorous Catra!—sent Entrapta to Beast Island and had the audacity to lie to him. About everything, about Entrapta being with the princesses even though she knew fully well where Entrapta is!</p><p>Catra lies. And he should have known better. So why did he believe her on that day?</p><p>Because he doesn’t deserve Entrapta, nor does he deserve any form of love or affection from anyone else besides Prime.</p><p>Prime.</p><p>The portal worked. The message reached Prime. But he couldn’t determine the source, and instead he allowed one of his valued spouses to explore for him.</p><p>Prime didn’t come for him.</p><p>And why should he, for a defective worthless clone?</p><p>Taking a shaky breath, Hordak shifted his position and carefully sat up as he ignored the pain. Imp, already curled up by his side, roused with a sleepy murmur and momentarily frowned.</p><p>Sighing, Hordak caressed the little spy. Noticing the layout of his armour on the crate, Hordak braced himself to stand up, but a heavy weight moved to his lap and placed his small hands on his chest, halting the process.</p><p>Grunting at Imp, Hordak frowned at the determined face. Imp stared back, chirping cantankerously as he nudged his hurt parent down. Hordak needs more rest.</p><p>A low growl, Hordak leaned forward, but apparently, it was a losing battle against a strong-minded toddler shaped clone experiment. Relenting, Hordak leaned back against the wall. Tired, he’s just so tired of everything.</p><p>“I need a distraction,” he muttered to the transport’s ceiling.</p><p><em>Kerthump</em>.</p><p>Hordak and Imp started at the sound.</p><p>“What happened? Are you okay?” Kyle scrambled into the area, Rogelio following close behind.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, I am fine. Now be quiet.” Hordak gritted as he listened to the roof.</p><p>Kyle suppressed a slight whimper as Rogelio gently gripped his shoulder, the both of them taunt but ready for immediate action if necessary.</p><p>Sometime earlier, the transport slowed its usual speed as it approached an area of rough terrain before the coastline. Lonnie was apparently at the navigation seat, and was doing rather a commendable job.</p><p>Hordak concentrated at the source of the intruding noise, hearing taps and nothing more.</p><p>“Imp, investigate. Carefully.”</p><p>The little spy perked up, eagerness apparent.</p><p>“Wait a second!”</p><p>Hordak glanced at Kyle, slight irritation at the interruption.</p><p>Swallowing, Kyle continued, “We don’t have visuals for the roof, and I’d hate for Imp to get hurt. Would he be able to hold on to a data pad and take a video recording?”</p><p>Rogelio already had the data pad in question.</p><p>Hordak frowned, comparing the data pad to Imp. “While the idea is sound, Imp is not capable of handling delicate objects while flying. Far too often, something fragile breaks from an unauthorized height.”</p><p>Imp chattered, snickering a bit.</p><p>Kyle nodded, grimacing a bit, “Yeah, that might be a problem. Normally we’d have a spy bot for this kind of thing, but, um, there isn’t one in here.”</p><p>Rogelio grumbled.</p><p>“That’s fine; we’ll do what we can,” Hordak kept his ear at the roof. The tapping was still going, at a vaguely familiar rhythm.</p><p>Kyle looked at Hordak, then at Imp, to Rogelio and the data pad, and finally back to Imp. “I have an idea, and I think it could work.”</p><p>Rogelio raised an eyebrow ridge while Imp tilted his head at the notion.</p><p>Hordak shifted his position. “By all means, explain.”</p><hr/><p> Hordak is starting to regret his circumstances that led to this foolhardy situation.</p><p>Yes, Kyle explained the plan. Yes, all three of them, Imp, Kyle, and Rogelio, demonstrated the plan. Yes, Imp learned how to use the data pad and activate the video recording. Yes, Kyle is gentle and firm and careful at holding Imp.</p><p>It was seeing Rogelio gripping Kyle’s wiggling legs while the human was half hanging out of a transport window while his upper body was flailing about with Imp in his grip that was unnerving. All three of them in various vocals of disorderly.</p><p>While the transport is still moving and manoeuvring the terrain.</p><p>“Reckless,” Hordak muttered under his breath as he observed the comedy of errors.</p><p>“Okay, Imp, Imp, steady on there, I got you—AAHHH! Don’t drag me up, don’t drag me up!”</p><p>Rogelio yelled as he nearly slammed against the wall and growled as Kyle’s legs flailed against him.</p><p>The former lord could hear Imp cackling amid Kyle’s yelping and Rogelio’s grunts. Ah, Imp decided to live up to his namesake as a mischievous gremlin. Hordak was wondering how long it would have been until it reared its head.</p><p>“Rogelio, don’t let go! AHH! Imp, Imp, careful! I still got you—NO!”</p><p>With a yank, Rogelio banged his head against the frame and collapsed as a burst of energy dragged Kyle out and up the window. Hordak heard their weight hit the roof and barely heard Kyle’s voice, “Uh, hello? Hi? Please don’t hurt us, we’re just gonna record you and why are my legs a bit chilly?”</p><p>The answer came with Rogelio standing up and owlishly holding on to Kyle’s pants.</p><p>Hordak said nothing; he couldn’t even comprehend the situation.</p><p>Imp flew back through the window, holding on to the data pad, and landed in front of Hordak with a cheerful face. Propping the data pad up, Imp was a picture of innocence.</p><p>Hordak’s face was passive as he accepted the data pad and pressed the recording. After a jittering start, with bad angles and close-ups, the video finally revealed what crash landed on the transport roof.</p><p>It was a robot. A round one, similar to the Etherian Horde’s battle bots, but one half of it was split into spiderlike legs, a couple apparently snapped off from the landing. Colour was undetermined, as it looked like it was reflecting the sky and the transport. It appeared to be on its side, dented into the roof, and one of its legs waved about in the air while one partly submerged was tapping the roof.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Realization hit Hordak as he listened to Kyle’s faint voice on the roof. By the sound of it, Kyle was talking to the bot, placating it and potentially himself.</p><p>He turned to Imp, “Bring the robot in. Tell Kyle this, and help him. And,” Hordak tapped out a rhythm, “tap this message to the robot.”</p><p>Imp chirped, tapping out the rhythm as confirmation and flew up and out.</p><p>Rogelio tilted his head and growled, confusion apparent.</p><p>“Rogelio,” Hordak addressed the lizard, “tell Lonnie to set the transport’s speed to the lowest as possible. If she asks,” he paused, “tell her that someone needed help.”</p><p>A brisk nod and Rogelio set off, letting the pants drop to the floor.</p><p>Hordak braced himself before slowly standing up. The pain in his back flared, and his vision blurred for a moment, but he was able to stand up without losing his balance. Taking a couple of steps to the crate where his armour pieces are, Hordak planted his hands on the board as he stabilized his breathing. He can still stand, can still walk, he is not going to show any weakness today.</p><p>He has already shown too much.</p><p>Appreciating that the armour pieces had been laid out in a careful arrangement, Hordak set to assembling them on. He didn’t get far before Rogelio returned, who approached him with a low growl and a hand on the heavier parts, the other hand holding a tool.</p><p>Hordak stared for the moment before he relented, wordlessly accepting the lizard’s help.</p><p>The procedure was quick, wordless, and efficient. Hordak straightened up as he breathed, subtle strength flowing through him. Absentmindedly, his fingers brushed against the crystal at his neck, feeling the quiet warmth and smooth power. It is here and it is helping him.</p><p>Rogelio nodded, hesitating before gently patting Hordak’s shoulder.</p><p>Hordak blinked at the display, and slowly nodded, grunting noncommittally.</p><p> Just then, Imp appeared at the window, calling out to Hordak while clutching the wiggling round robot. Kyle’s bare legs were dangling behind them.</p><p>“Um, hello? Am I close?”</p><p>Imp flew to the crate, placing the robot down just as Rogelio moved to the window, rumbling out a reassurance before lightly placing his hand on a leg.</p><p>“Oh! Rogelio, thank goodness. Um, if anyone else is there, please look away?”</p><p>Frowning, Hordak glanced to Rogelio for an explanation. The lizard shrugged, gesturing covering his eyes.</p><p>Ah, privacy and shyness. Hordak could understand that. Turning away from the display, Hordak noticed a certain little gremlin tugging at a pile of discarded pants. Just before Imp got airborne, his parent immediately grasped him by the scruff and leveled him face to face.</p><p>Firm crossed parental expression against a bewildered impish toddler’s. “Drop it,” Hordak hissed.</p><p>Imp glowered and grumbled before dropping the pants. Settling Imp down, Hordak grabbed the pants just as Kyle was inside the transport, holding on to Rogelio. “I never want to do that again, ho boy.”</p><p>Rogelio rumbled, hugging Kyle for a moment.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Hordak handed the pants to Kyle. The youth blushed profusely, before gingerly grabbing the pants and rushing to put them on.</p><p> “While the plan was unorthodox, and the execution rather reckless, I acknowledge the creativity and its completion. You were commendable with keeping Imp and each other safe. Good work, the both of you.”</p><p>The lizard blinked, and Kyle stopped putting his pants on. And promptly tipped over because apparently, he managed to get both legs into one pant leg.</p><p>Hordak once again could not comprehend the situation. How have they survived this long if they’re like this?</p><p>Scrambling about, Kyle finally put his pants on and stood to attention. “Th-thank you, Lord Hordak! Uh, Hordak! Sir!”</p><p>Rogelio copied the stance, rumbling.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve been patient about this for the past while and I can’t stand it anymore, so someone tell me what’s going on,” Lonnie strode into the area. She focused on the two boys before noticing Hordak. Like the other two, she stood to attention. “Uh, Lord Hordak, sir.”</p><p>Sighing, Hordak addressed the trio, “As I have stated, I am not your commanding officer. I am not even a lord; it was a title someone gave to me just as I was given the Fright Zone. I understand that it is a force of habit, and I strongly encourage you all to disregard such formalities.”</p><p>Turning to Lonnie, he explained, “What happened was something landing on the transport roof, and as there is unfortunately no spy bot or surveillance, Kyle came up with a plan to record the intruder. It was unorthodox, but it worked with no casualties.” He paused, “I will also acknowledge your work on navigation and driving. You were diligent and vigilant. Good work.”</p><p>Lonnie blinked, and she saluted, “Yes, sir. Thanks.”</p><p>“Good. All of you can return to your affairs.” Hordak turned to the crate where Imp and the robot were waiting. The robot twitched a bit, tapping out a pattern Hordak recognized and he tapped out a response. The robot settled, tittering as its singular black optic swerved around its body. Imp watched the show at a distance, curious at this new thing.</p><p>Hordak was about to speak when he looked up.</p><p>The trio were still here.</p><p>Swallowing down any biting retort, Hordak stood up. “I believe I said that you can be dismissed.”</p><p>Lonnie glanced at the others, “Well, yes. But you also said that you’re not our commanding officer, so we could stay if we want to.”</p><p>Kyle spoke next, “And I’m really wondering what this bot is. It’s not a Horde bot, is it? And why was it tapping a lot and then just stopped when you did the same thing?”</p><p>Rogelio grunted, agreeing with the others.</p><p>Hordak breathed, “It was sending out an SOS code. I responded in code a receiving answer. And it isn’t a Horde bot, not from either one.”</p><p>The robot chirped.</p><p>Ears twitched at the vocals, Hordak turned to the robot. Yes, it chirped, but it wasn’t typical robot onomatopoeia.</p><p>Hordak responded, “&lt;You are safe.&gt;”</p><p>The robot chirped some more. The vocals were imperfect, not full sentences, but the message is still there. Imp joined in on the conversation, and the robot eagerly chatted. A three-way conversation happened between them, with Hordak understanding what the little robot was saying, and comforting it.</p><p>Hordak closed the conversation with his send-off before adjusting his position, reaching for a tool.</p><p>And promptly had to double take because the three youths were staring at him with exaggerated expressions Hordak recognized as bewildered, awe, and disbelief. All at once.</p><p>Taking a moment to compose himself, Hordak spoke, “...what.”</p><p>Kyle was the first one to whisper with an odd squeak, “That was so very cute.”</p><p>What.</p><p>Lonnie slowly nodded. “Your ears were wiggling and your voice was oddly high pitched and I don’t know what I’m feeling here, it’s all so damn surreal!”</p><p>The lizard nodded. Grunting once, before signing, <em>What did the robot say? Can you tell us?</em></p><p>Ignoring the previous comments with a scowl, Hordak addressed Rogelio’s questions, “It will be difficult to fully translate, but the robot was part of a group like its kind before a magical backlash knocked it out of the sky and damaged its hovering abilities. Had it been in a higher elevation or the ground much harder, it would have been severely damaged.”</p><p>The robot bwooped sadly at the statement.</p><p>Hordak continued, “As for where it came from, it said classified. I can assure that it is not from the Alliance, nor is it from the Horde, the Etherian stronghold or the Galactic one. It is, however, not a part of Etheria. The material is not one I am familiar with, but I can confirm that it is from a different planet.”</p><p>The robot twittered and chirped, pleased with Hordak’s assessment.</p><p>Despite everything, Kyle giggled, “I think it likes you.”</p><p>Lonnie furrowed her eyebrows, “So it came from a different planet? From outside the dimension? How is that possible?”</p><p>“Likely a portal, but I am not certain. It is possible that the bot will be able to tell more once it is in a better position to do so. I can at least start by repairing some of its appendages and whatever it needs.” Turning to Lonnie, Hordak continued, “In order to properly repair it, we may have to stop here for the time being. Can this be done?”</p><p>Lonnie confirmed, “I think so. We’re not in the Whispering Woods, and it’s getting dark out. I definitely don’t want to go into open water at night.”</p><p>“I concur. Too risky.” Glancing about the transport, Hordak addressed the others, “What are the supplies here for tonight? I assume that you lot have had experience in wilderness survival?”</p><p>Kyle shakily nodded, “A fair bit. I’m not too good at foraging, but I could assemble a fire pit?”</p><p>Rogelio signed his answer.</p><p>“Good. We will have to spare ration bars for Beast Island, so for tonight, find acceptable edible food and fresh water. Rogelio, Lonnie, and Imp, you are on scavenging. Kyle, you can make the fire pit. Before that, you can assist me in checking over the supplies. I will need a through list of what we have.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” The trio affirmed.</p><p>Hordak briefly nodded before he realized something. “Of course, unless any one of you want to take command and have a better plan.”</p><p>Each one of them started, but closed their mouth. Glancing at each other, Lonnie spoke, “Your plan is sound. Out of each of us, you have the most experience at this, and you’re the one who at least enforced loyalty. Also, sir, I’d much rather have you to be my commanding officer than Catra.”</p><p>Blinking, Hordak stared at Lonnie. She looked back with a determined expression. She didn’t appear to be displaying humor.</p><p>“I second Lonnie,” Kyle said, slight hesitant, but with the same determination in his voice, “So far, you haven’t yelled at us or mocked us or being mean to us, but you were honest, and you listened to us. And you comforted and want to help the little bot, so that counts for something, right?”</p><p>Rogelio grunted, giving Hordak a thumbs-up.</p><p>“I,” Hordak glanced away, “acknowledge your words, each of you. They are unnecessary, but,” a glimpse of Imp frowning at him, “accepted.”</p><p>Lonnie blinked. “Wait, was that your way of saying ‘thank you’?”</p><p>Face neutral, Hordak answered, “I am not versed in receiving praises of a personal nature.”</p><p>“That’s understandable, I guess,” Kyle commented. “I do mean what I said, sir. So, I guess we better get started.”</p><p>Rogelio agreed, rumbling as he gave a gentle one-arm squeeze to Kyle, who blushed happily.</p><p>Lonnie rolled her eyes, smirking at the display.</p><p>Despite everything, every pain and confusion and hurt Hordak endured, he had to allow himself a small smile.</p><p>He still has worth. “Good. Let us proceed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, it's been a moment!<br/>Looks like a new party member arrived! For the next chapter, the Horde trio will try to come up with names for the little guy! If you want, please write down ideas as to what they will name it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Quiet Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All things considered, things went smoothly. Lonnie found an area to park the transport that will suit as a campsite. A brief overview of the supplies revealed stun batons and some handheld weapons, Horde solider armour and clothes, blankets, water canteens, two water filtration pumps, spare First Aid, brown and grey ration bars, and culinary utensils among others.</p><p>Lonnie and Rogelio set off with their stun baton, water canteen, pump, and bags, with Imp accompanying them. Hordak and Kyle took stock of all the items in the transport, and after creating a list, Kyle assembled the fire pit outside. During that time, Hordak set to work on repairing the patient robot, which chattered and chirped at him.</p><p>The work was interesting for Hordak. His back was still sore, the coolant already off, but he can still function. The armour stabilized his mobility and he is able to work on the finer delicacy of repairing.</p><p>Conversing with the robot provided adequate diversion from the more melancholy matters Hordak was trying to avoid.</p><p>“&lt;Move your leg up and down, good,&gt;” Hordak murmured as he guided gentle instructions to the robot. It hasn’t told its name yet, but he is sure that it will tell him. The robot complied, responding in happy chirps when the order yielded positive results. Soon, the robot was able to move upright, turn in circles, change directions, hop, and even shift into its rolling ball form. All the while rotating its singular black optic around its body, taking in surroundings and being verbal.</p><p>“&lt;It looks as if nothing else is harmed, besides a dent and the subtle twitch in one of your appendages.&gt;” Hordak paused. “&lt;I regret that I cannot fully restore you to your full abilities.&gt;”</p><p>The robot yelped, and judging by the pacifying chirps and two legs tapping, quick to reassure Hordak.</p><p>He had to smile, “Entrapta would be delighted to meet you.”</p><p>Entrapta.</p><p>If she’s even still alive at this point.</p><p>Fists clenched, his throat closing, Hordak tried to breathe.</p><p>Eyeing the arm cannon resting on the side, he narrowed his focus, trying to keep himself grounded.</p><p>If Entrapta perished on the island, he will destroy it. No matter if he died there, it would be the suitable price to pay for believing lies for so long.</p><p>“Hordak?”</p><p>He turned to hiss at the intrusion.</p><p>Kyle flinched, eyes wide. “Sorry, sir. Didn’t mean to disturb you.” He resumed his stance by the transport’s open doorway.</p><p>Hordak took a breath, looking away. “No, you haven’t. What is it.”</p><p>“Fire pit’s made, and Imp returned with one of the water canteens before flying back. I hope they’re all okay.”</p><p>“I’m certain that they are. They seem capable in their abilities.” Hordak moved his shoulders, ignoring the pain in his back and heaviness in his heart.</p><p>Kyle is still there. “How’s the little guy?”</p><p>The robot chirped, tapping out a little dance, earning a smile from the human.</p><p>“Ha ha, aw, I think Entrapta will like you.”</p><p>A sudden reaction from Hordak caused Kyle to attention.</p><p>The former warlord was still over the workstation crate, his hands grasping the edges hard enough to crush. Actually, they did.</p><p>His chest heaved, breaths ragged as tension built. With a roar, Hordak turned to a different crate and with one slam of his fist, broke it into pieces.</p><p>Kyle quietly gulped, daring not to move.</p><p>The robot became alert, chirping inquisitively with a hint of worry. Kyle held back a whimper, shaking his head vigorously as the robot approached Hordak.</p><p>It climbed the wall to move into Hordak’s line of sight.</p><p>Kyle held his breath, but he noticed something.</p><p>Hordak’s ears were down, his hand shaking, and his body posture was taunt but still quivering as he breathed raggedly.</p><p>A droplet fell to the floor. And another.</p><p>The robot tilted its black optic, twittering with concern.</p><p>“Just,” Hordak’s voice choked, “get out and leave me.”</p><p>The robot chirped sadly, but barely moved. Noticing Kyle, the robot chirped at him, beckoning with a small appendage over.</p><p>Blinking, Kyle looked around before pointing at himself. Me? Why?</p><p>Gesturing wildly to Hordak, the robot chirped a few notes.</p><p>“I said get out.” Hordak hissed at the robot, and he eyed Kyle, staring balefully.</p><p>Swallowing, Kyle took a deep breath. “I, I don’t think I should.”</p><p>The robot chirped an affirmation while Hordak growled, regaining his full height. “I gave you an order. Get out!”</p><p>“You said it yourself; you’re not our commanding officer anymore!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Kyle stared unwavering, certain that his heart was going to leap out of his throat.</p><p>Hordak stood there, breathing deeply.</p><p>After a moment, Hordak sighed. “You are correct; I had specified that.  I, I had erred.”</p><p>“That-it-it’s okay,” Kyle placed a hand on his chest, trying to hold his heart back. “It was a mistake, I mean, it looked like you were hurt still.”</p><p>Glancing down, Hordak started, “It’s none of your concern,” before Kyle spoke again, “Well, sir-Hordak, it kinda is.”</p><p>Hordak blinked at the interruption.</p><p>Kyle continued, a bit sheepish. “Well, Lonnie, Rogelio, and I discussed it earlier, and while there’s no official announcement, we consider you and Imp, and I think maybe the Little Guy, as part of our unit now. And part of being a unit is having each other’s backs. I mean, you were the one who enforced that, right?”</p><p>Tension eased from Hordak as he listened. “I had. For effective armies, I imposed loyalty and cooperation among the soldiers. Petty discord can lead to mishaps and chaos, and an increase in losses for the Horde.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Kyle nodded. “Anyway, Hordak,” he breathed, “if there’s something wrong, or if you need to talk, I could listen? I mean,” he looked away, “It’s one of the few things that I can do, really, without messing up, or well, make mistakes.”</p><p>Hordak took note, “You have made improvements lately. You disassembled my armour, being careful about it, and you came up with a nonconventional plan that against logical reason, worked.”</p><p>Kyle’s face reddened. “Oh, uh, thanks. And um, thanks for not mentioning the pants thing to Lonnie.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow ridge at the comment, Hordak asked, “And why should I? It’s an unfortunate mishap that should not be dwelled on, but avoided for the future.”</p><p>“Oh, huh, never heard of it like that.” Kyle stalled, muttering to himself. “Back then, if this situation happened or well has happened, someone would make a big deal out of it. Laugh with a few other people, and it will probably be an inside joke for about a long while. And, maybe, right now, Rogelio might or might not mention it to Lonnie, but because you didn’t talk about it, he might not say anything.”</p><p>Hordak listened with an increasing frown. “Unfortunate incidents like that are not to be made a mockery of. If someone couldn’t focus on a task because they were distracted by something trivial or foolish, they are fools that deserve punishment.”</p><p>Kyle sobered, a bit alarmed. “Oh. Um. That, that wouldn’t be necessary, but um, thanks, I guess?”</p><p>Hordak nodded, feeling a bit calmer. “Good. Tend to the fire while I will acquire the tools for the water and evening meal. And Kyle?”</p><p>Kyle stood to attention.</p><p>“...Th-Thank you.”</p><p>Kyle blinked, hesitant. “Um, for what, sir?”</p><p>“For standing your ground. For listening. For,” Hordak breathed, “For helping me. You and your unit displayed Horde loyalty, despite reasons that are not of your concern. I do not know what will happen in the future, but all of you have my gratitude.”</p><p>Flushing, Kyle smiled. “That must be pretty high praise from you, sir. I’ll get started on the fire; Lonnie, Rogelio, and Imp might be back soon.”</p><p>Nodding, Hordak noticed the little robot gleefully dancing at the development.</p><p>“And Hordak?” Kyle paused, rubbing his neck. “If she can survive the Fright Zone, her robots, the Horde soldiers, explosions, and increase the Horde weaponry and its explosions, and spend time with you, I think she can survive almost anywhere.”</p><p>The expression Hordak had, Kyle later described after some thought, was heartbreaking. “It would be far too hopeful for that, but I appreciate your thoughts.” And he promptly turned his back to Kyle and searched through a crate.</p><p>And it was clear that he didn’t want to discuss that anymore.</p><hr/><p>“Alright, we’re back!” Lonnie called out as she and Rogelio approached the campsite, Imp perched on Rogelio’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Kyle greeted from his place by the fire, assisting Hordak with keeping a steady slow blaze while the former warlord kept time on the rolling boil of water. “Everything alright?”</p><p>“We got plenty of fresh water, clean berries, leaves, and mushrooms, and Imp here managed to find a beehive. Don’t worry; Rogelio got him out of there before anything happened.”</p><p>“That is good; excessive excitement is not what I needed Imp to get into,” Hordak directed his frown at the little gremlin who returned to his side. “I trust that there haven’t been any other issues?”</p><p>Rogelio shook his head and grumbled, rejoining Kyle’s side.</p><p>“Not something a stun baton and an intimidation glare wouldn’t solve, but we didn’t need those,” Lonnie settled the items down and stretched. “Honestly, I’m not in the mood to confront anybody, princess, rebel, or even a Horde soldier.”</p><p>“Good. I would much rather conserve energy when necessary, and to not seek out fights if any can be avoided.”</p><p>Lonnie started to say something, but closed her mouth and focused on a different task.</p><p>Hordak moved the pot off once the minute was up. “Now that the water is passable to drink, how does anyone want to have their meal tonight? It’s unfortunate we wouldn’t be able to find the appropriate bugs for the necessary protein, or the means to make more ration bars.”</p><p>All three glanced at one another before Kyle spoke, “Um, sir? Could you explain that last part?”</p><p>Hordak continued, “Plenty of the ration bars were made with mealworms, crickets, wood termites, and ants. Properly harvested, boiled and crushed to get rid of parasites, reduced to a malleable form, and baked to achieve a firm shape. The grey ones had more berries, if I recall, to improve the taste for variety.”</p><p>“So, all of our lives, we’ve been eating bugs?”</p><p>Lonnie’s tone made Hordak look up to see the trio has various expressions that possibly signify confusion, disgust, and fear.</p><p>“I do not think it’s that unusual,” Hordak frowned, “I recall that on some planets, it’s perfectly acceptable to eat your own offspring, or unfertilized eggs, if there’s no food source readily available. Once there was a race that viewed cannibalism as a culinary art, but I cannot remember what happened to them.”</p><p>Kyle looked almost as pale as Hordak’s skin. “Eat your own offspring? Cannibalism? Sounds kinda horrible.”</p><p>“Agreed. It’s not something one ever wants to encounter, or be in a position to.” Hordak cleared his throat. “Let us proceed with our meal.”</p><p>After a slow start, with the ingredients diced and crushed and simmered in a new pot, all of them finally ate their meal when the sky darkened to dusk. Imp snoozed by Hordak, who listened at the various noises in the surrounding: the casual chatter of the trio, the inquisitive beepings of the little robot who scurried around, and the white noise of wildlife. All in all, an interesting situation for the ex warlord who has spent the majority of his time in Etheria hidden in his Sanctum for his own protection and his work. Certainly a vast improvement over his early time on Etheria.</p><p>Kyle sighed, a warm colour in his cheeks. “That was delicious.”</p><p>Rogelio rumbled his agreement, finishing off his bowl.</p><p>Hordak managed a small smile, “I am pleased. You all have done commendable today.”</p><p>“Has it really only been a day?” Lonnie held back a small burp. “Felt a bit longer.”</p><p>“Oh, like too many things happened at once, and your brain is trying to remember them all?” Kyle grinned.</p><p>“Ha! That, and driving the transport for most of it,” Lonnie stretched as she held back a yawn. “Who’s on first watch?”</p><p>Rogelio raised his hand up a split second before Kyle’s, but not before the little robot beeped out its answer, waving an appendage with the eagerness of an excited cadet.</p><p>“Aw, looks like Little Guy wants to take the first shift,” Kyle commented.</p><p>Lonnie snorted. “Seriously, Kyle? Little Guy?”</p><p>Kyle shrugged, partly frowning, “Well, do you have a better name?”</p><p>“Sure. Cadet.”</p><p>Rogelio shook his head and signed his answer just as Kyle responded, “That’s not a name; that’s a rank.”</p><p>“It’s better than Rogelio’s; his was, what, Bugsy?”</p><p>Grumbling, the lizard pleaded to Kyle for backup.</p><p>“Have any of you actually considered to simply ask the robot what its name is?”</p><p>All three of them turned to Hordak, confusion and slight embarrassment in their expressions.</p><p>“Um, no, we haven’t considered that,” Kyle sheepishly replied while Rogelio shrugged.</p><p>“Not sure if that’s how it works,” Lonnie admitted.</p><p>The little robot chirped out its comments, Hordak being the one to decipher.</p><p>“It admires you all wanting to give it a name, but it insists that I should be the one to do the honor.” Hordak frowned at the request. “I will not name you, but if you wish, tell me the name you would like to have.”</p><p>The robot chirped.</p><p>“Chirp it is then,” Hordak nodded.</p><p>Lonnie burst out laughing.</p><p>Turning sharply at the young woman, Hordak raised an eyebrow ridge at the act. “What is humorous about this, Lonnie?”</p><p>She waved her hand at the audience, in peals of laughter. “No, I just, ahaha, out of all the names, Chirp? Lord Hordak, great ruler of the Fright Zone, the one who has the most fearsome reputation of Etheria, named the little robot <em>Chirp</em>?!” Lonnie gigglesnorted some more before winding down. “Ah, sorry, I must be really tired. It’s been a long day.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Hordak’s face remained neutral. “Best get some rest now before you might end up worst for wear the next day.”</p><p>Lonnie nodded, coughing a bit before standing up. “Alright. Night everybody.”</p><p>Scattered responses followed Lonnie as she collected the leftover food and placed them in the transport before she returned with some blankets, and holding on to one, she selected a spot near the steady fire and went to sleep.</p><p>Kyle spoke as he collected the dishes, “Chirp’s a cute name. Really didn’t expect you to name the little guy, uh, Chirp, that.”</p><p>Hordak mused, “Names seemed to have large importance enough. I simply wanted it to have the agency to name itself, as I did.”</p><p>Kyle paused, and nodded. “I get it! Like Cadet Meg; you remember, Rogelio? We used to call her by a different name before, and then she corrected us, along with her pronouns.”</p><p>Rogelio nodded, rumbling as he started the washing duty.</p><p>Hordak blinked, and nodded once. It could seem like that, yes.</p><p>Imp stirred next to Hordak, stretching once before curling up into a different position.</p><p>Chirp moved closer to Kyle, twittering about, and looked at Hordak a few times.</p><p>“Ah, a slight correction to Chirp’s name,” Hordak placed a hand on Imp’s back. “The full name is Chirp-chirp, and it likes Little Guy as a,” he narrowed his eyes in confusion, “nickname?”</p><p>Kyle made a strange sound before clearing his throat. “Oh my gosh, Chirp-chirp, that is too adorable.”</p><p>Rogelio paused, also appearing to suppress any sound of mirth. Shaking his hands from the water, he signed, <em>Name should be shorter for easier signing. Chirp is same sign as bird</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, Chirp-chirp sounds long,” Kyle chewed over the possibilities. “C2? Or Chirpy?”</p><p>The little robot danced in place and beeped a jovial sequence.</p><p>Despite everything, Hordak chuckled. “Both of those are fine, according to Chirpy. It is very pleased with its selection of names.”</p><p>Chirpy turned to Hordak, beeping out a sequence while dancing closer to Kyle. It gestured Kyle to come closer.</p><p>“Intriguing,” Hordak commented. “Apparently, Chirpy wants to take a blood sample from you, Kyle, as a medical precaution for you.”</p><p>Kyle gulped, “Is it okay? Will it hurt a lot?”</p><p>Chirpy swiveled its black optic side to side and beeped some more.</p><p>“Just a prick from a finger, and it would have done Rogelio’s, but apparently, it isn’t equipped enough to do hardened skin.”</p><p>The lizard shrugged, finishing up the dishes and moving off to dump the dirty water away from the campsite.</p><p>Kyle took a deep breath, and crouched to Chirpy’s level, a finger out.</p><p>A second and it was over, with Kyle letting out a quiet “ow!” and retreating his finger to his mouth.</p><p>Chirpy accepted the sample, and with a series of beeping and processing chirps, transformed into a ball and rolled around, staying within the campsite and finally stopping in front of Hordak. With a final spin, Chirpy regained its legs and whirred out a small hologram of medical information for Hordak and Kyle to read.</p><p>“Um,” Kyle tilted his head. “Is it upside down, or written backwards, or both? Looks familiar.”</p><p>“It’s likely in a written language I haven’t seen in a very long time, or have not versed in. Apologies, Chirpy, we could not read it.”</p><p>Chirpy bwooped sadly, before perking up and chirping out a few important notes.</p><p>“Ah, that is good to know, well done.” Hordak spoke to Kyle, “You have an allergy to peanuts, mild lactose intolerance, and some imbalances of serotonin, dopamine, epinephrine, and norepinephrine.”</p><p>Kyle nodded, and appeared worried at the last statement. “Are any of those bad?”</p><p>Hordak shook his head, “It is not something I am versed in, but a medical officer would be able to explain and supply the means to manage them. I would, recommend that you get some sleep. I’ll take first watch tonight.”</p><p>Kyle looked ready to argue, but stopped once he saw Hordak’s face at the supposed objection. Rogelio had returned sometime earlier and gave Kyle a blanket. “Okay then. Night guys.”</p><p>Rogelio grumbled as he placed the extra kindling near the fire pit, sitting next to Kyle as the human curled up in a spot and went to sleep.</p><p>Satisfied with the layout, Rogelio grunted and indicated that he’ll take watch after Hordak. Responding in a nonverbal confirmation, Hordak settled into position.</p><p>And breathed, long and slow as he took his surroundings. Dwindling warm fire, slow steady breathing of the trio, white noise of wildlife, faint glow from the various moons of Etheria, and a few fireflies bobbing along in the night.</p><p>It had been, a very, very long day. And he is apprehensive of what lies ahead in the journey to Beast Island and what awaits him there.</p><p>
  <em>Entrapta, if you are truly alive after all this time, please hold on. I will come for you, and I will destroy the island so that it will never cause harm to you again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: gender dysporia, forced gender roles mention, abuse, and violence. If there are any other concerns for this chapter, please let me know and I can tag accordingly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rogelio was just about to wake up Kyle for his shift when sounds came from Hordak.</p><p>Looking over at the curled up figure, Rogelio saw Imp and the newly dubbed Chirpy, or C2, huddled near him, worry apparent.</p><p>Glancing about, Rogelio immediately went over to Kyle’s side, pressing his face close to his neck and moving the blanket off. The combination of a rumbling reptilian boyfriend and change in body temperature did the trick.</p><p>“Mmnh, I’m up,” Kyle blearily blinked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Rogelio allowed himself a small smile before fearfully growling and gesturing to Hordak.</p><p>Alert, Kyle got up and went over to the prone shivering figure, Rogelio replenishing the low fire before settling in a sleeping position, vigilant. Kyle glimpsed at the two worrywarts.“What is it?” he whispered, if only for the general politeness.</p><p>Hordak was asleep. Curled up, legs to chest, hands covering his face, teeth partly bared, harshly breathing and shivering badly. Kyle had to strain his ear to hear the sounds, and what he heard just about broke his heart.</p><p>“Please, brother, let me prove my worth. I have worth, <em>please</em>!”</p><p>Another bout of shivering sent Hordak into whimpers, and he curled even tighter, still pleading at whatever was causing him distress.</p><p>Acting fast, Kyle grabbed a blanket and draped it over Hordak. It was warm from being near the fire, and the shivering subsided. Hordak was still asleep, still affected by the terrors, but his body is starting to relax.</p><p>Turning back to Rogelio, Kyle gave a tentative thumbs-up. Rogelio nodded before settling down to sleep.</p><p>Kyle had a brief moment of hesitation before sitting down next to Hordak. Not too near, but within an arm’s reach. Somehow, it felt right to do that.</p><p>Chirpy—Kyle felt a bit of pride that the nickname stuck—chirped its approval and settled on the blanket near Hordak’s back, whirring and chirring.</p><p>Hordak’s breathing was still harsh, but not as before. The pleadings seem to shift too.</p><p>“...I am worth something. Entrapta, forgive me, please. I am not worthy of you. I am a failure, I failed you.” A whimper, again.</p><p>Oh boy, this is not good. Kyle scooted closer, looking around before speaking in a low voice, “Hordak? It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you. Part of being a unit is having each other’s backs. You had mine when you didn’t tell Lonnie about the pants, and you allowed me to sleep first. We’re going to save Entrapta, and after that? Allow us to look after each other. We have your back, and we definitely think that you are worthy.” As an afterthought, Kyle reached out a hand, and slowly, gingerly, placed it on Hordak’s shoulder, light touches of comfort before withdrawing.</p><p>Kyle doesn’t know if his words are making any effect to the sleeping figure, but the whimpering is fading, and his breathing is becoming steady.</p><p>Imp murmured, petting Hordak’s head before bounding over to Kyle and curling up on his lap.</p><p>Startled, Kyle managed to stifle his yelp. A breath, and another, and nothing bad happened, just a toddler thing looking at him with furrowed eyes. “Uh, hi, Imp? You okay?”</p><p>Imp tilted his head, a slight pout. Grabbing at Kyle’s stiff hand, Imp moved it to his head, and quietly screeched at Kyle.</p><p>Understanding lit in his eyes, Kyle murmured, “Oh, you want a bit of comfort? Alright, I’ll try.”</p><p>A few skills that Kyle is rather good at are his discretion, his observation, careful interaction with others, and in the case of Rogelio and Imp, his hands. The former for more intimate caresses, and the latter for gentle touches.</p><p>Starting slow, Kyle used his fingertips in circular motions around the neck, chin, shoulders and back. Imp leaned into the touch, chirping and purring his pleasure.</p><p>Kyle softly chuckled, “You’re really cute. Almost hard to believe you gave me a bit of grief earlier today, but I’ll admit, you have a bit of a charm.”</p><p>Imp turned to Kyle and gave a toothy grin before slowly closing his eyes into a firmer touch.</p><p>Continuing the pettings, Kyle glanced around the area, keeping watch and observing. Moons shone, the sky lightening a bit more than before, the fire dwindling down in a steady blaze, wildlife chirring as before, and his companions’ steady breathing.</p><p>Sighing, Kyle spoke, “I’m terrified of Beast Island.”</p><p>Imp murmured, curling into the human’s touch.</p><p>“All the stories we’ve been told as kids, I don’t know if you know of them,” Kyle continued, grounded by the steady sounds and Imp’s weight. “It’s supposed to be a myth, full of blood beetles, trees with knives instead of leaves, chippits with razor-sharp teeth, scruffers with razor-sharp horns, and razor-fins with razor-sharp teeth. Huh,” Kyle paused. “Even now, I still don’t know how the razor-fins got their name if they don’t have razor-sharp fins. It just sounds misleading, you know?”</p><p>Imp frowned, shrugging.</p><p>Taking a slow breath, Kyle glanced around before continuing, softly, “The story is that no one is supposed to come back from it. Well, we’re also told the same thing about the Crimson Waste, and well, people came back from it. Maybe different, but they still did it. So, maybe Beast Island is something similar. I guess, what I’m trying to say, is that I missed Entrapta.”</p><p>Imp chirred, looking at Kyle with a curious eye.</p><p>“She’s pretty neat, for a princess, and scary. But she’s also really smart! I learned a bit from her regarding tech and engineering, and learning from failures. I uh, I think I had a crush on her, but that was before I learned about her age, and well, it wouldn’t work. It might be too early to call her a friend, but it’s a part of a unit feeling.”</p><p>Imp sat up and opened his mouth, “<em>Not really a part of our unit, but an extension of it</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, like that! Oh,” Kyle blushed, “You heard all that, huh. Did Hordak know?”</p><p>Imp shrugged, shaking his head.</p><p>“Well, if there are things you want to tell him, please don’t tell him that I used to have a crush on Entrapta. I got over it, and I’m currently dating a very strong and handsome boyfriend whom I had a crush on for much longer. Um,” Kyle took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’ve been talking a lot, and you’re probably sick of it.”</p><p>Imp chirred, grabbing Kyle’s hand and moving it to his chin. Complying, Kyle used both fingertips and nails to scratch at the requested spots. Imp’s purring rumbled, and Kyle had to smile. It feels peaceful.</p><p>“I didn’t mind it.”</p><p>It took all of Kyle’s strength to not jump out of his seat and run as fast as he could when he turned to see Hordak awake and on his back, looking at the human and Imp. Chirpy was on Hordak’s chest, likely holding him down.</p><p>Imp hissed at Hordak, probably upset at the interruption of good scratches.</p><p>“Oh, uh, very early morning? Good morning? Did I disturb your sleep? I’m sorry, I’ll shut up—”</p><p>“Kyle.”</p><p>The human stopped, trying to slow down his breathing.</p><p>“I did not need as much sleep as most Etherians, so you did not disturb me. I am curious, however, as to why someone put a blanket on me when I did not request it.” His red eyes narrowed in displeasure.</p><p>Chirpy swivelled its eye to Hordak, and chirped indignantly, gesturing wildly with two legs.</p><p>Hordak said nothing, but just, huffed, resting back.</p><p>Licking his dry lips, Kyle shuffled, “You were cold. So, um, how did you sleep?”</p><p>Hordak raised an eyebrow ridge at the question. “Tolerable.” Then he looked at a distance. “In truth, it was rather different than I used to sleep before. I feel, more rested, as it were.”</p><p>Kyle nodded, “That sounds pretty good. Are you,” he paused, body tense as he withheld a yawn.</p><p>“You, however, need more sleep,” Hordak said curtly. He turned to Chirpy, responding in the ‘ear wiggling and chirping’ language before making the move to get up. The robot jumped off, still twittering some words.</p><p>Before Hordak could shrug off the blanket, Imp leapt from Kyle and climbed to Hordak’s shoulder, burrowing under the blanket so it looked like a hump appeared on his back. Hordak grumbled, but Imp was persistent on keeping the blanket on.</p><p>Kyle managed a snicker before another yawn overtook him. “You can use that tonight. I’ll, um, cuddle with Rogelio, to share resources, yeah!”</p><p>Hordak just gave a flat look. “If you insist. If I recall, Saurus-people tend to be more sensitive to colder temperatures, and finds it beneficial to share stasis with a companion or trusted ones.”</p><p>The human’s ears flushed at the statement. “Um, right. I’ll, uh, go to sleep then. Night, Hordak, Imp, and Chirpy.”</p><p>Kyle barely took a few steps before Hordak spoke again, “Kyle.”</p><p>He stopped, turning back to Hordak.</p><p>Expression unreadable, Hordak continued, “I am not someone who would anger over a silly, past infatuation, especially one which was clearly not acted upon and which was quickly gotten over. Admittedly,” Hordak paused, “I never had the experience to do so. Relationships such as this is not what I am versed in. You have done no errors, but gained in some experience. I admire that.”</p><p>Kyle said nothing, but his expression took a different look. “Oh. Huh. Thank you, sir. That’s a bit reassuring, thanks. Night, again, heh.”</p><p>Hordak nodded as he saw Kyle crouch next to the snoozing Rogelio and gently maneuver himself into the lizard’s embrace. Apparently, in his sleep, Rogelio recognized that the figure was his, Hordak recalled the term, boyfriend, and snuggled as close as possible.</p><p>Imp and Chirpy followed suit, with Imp curling up into Hordak’s arms, and Chirpy transforming into a ball form by his feet as he sat down.</p><p>The fire well and truly diminished into embers, Hordak was able to see in the clearing and beyond with his night vision, assisted by the moons that orbit around Etheria.</p><p>All in all, a peaceful night.</p><hr/><p>Zed knows that he is having a nightmare.</p><p>Bad dreams don’t have piles of burning and bloody corpses clawing at his clothing, blood dripping from his hands, and the darkened sky showing the disenchanted looming four bright green eyes bearing into his soul.</p><p><em>Look what you’ve done</em>. Prime’s voice reverberated in Zed’s head, dripping thick with disappointment.</p><p>Zed tried to protest, but his throat was clogged from the air thick with sulfur, copper, and mint, amid other poisons. Regaining mobility, he stared back at the eyes, summoning up any muster of defiance.</p><p>The eyes only showed a hint of concern. <em>My child, why have you forsaken me? I granted you control, and your actions caused despair.</em></p><p>“Liar!” Zed managed to choke out before the shambling corpses clawed at him again, their gapless eyes pleading and burrowing hate into him.</p><p><em>Murderer! Unkindness! Falsehood!</em> The cacophony of voices seared in his ears. In the distance, Zed saw the bodies flung about as the distant figure of Violence thrash about.</p><p>Weapons upon weapons stabbed and slashed, hacking the body, but Violence is still standing. And becoming monstrous by the second, with appendages and teeth eyes and tendrils swirling about into even more grotesque features, with her vocals becoming disorderly and ravenous until nothing remained of the familiar figure of his sister.</p><p>And it saw Zed.</p><p>With an ear-shattering roar, the monster bounded toward Zed, and in its eyes, he saw what he looked like: familiar, but perfect, with champagne green eyes like Father’s, no flaws, and in a white dress of a bride.</p><p><em>I can grant you peace</em>, Prime’s voice whispered, drowning out the chaos, as Zed’s vision swam and he sees the eyes as a mirror, <em>when the time comes for the ceremony</em>.</p><p>“NO!” Zed managed to gasp out and sit upright.</p><p>Awake now, he took three deep breaths. One, the air is clear and breathable with no poisons or smoke. Two, the colours are in shades of blue and indigo, of the blissful night, with faint glows of residential magic bobbing in his peripheral vision. Three, his chest is tight. Too tight.</p><p>Bending over, Zed squeezed his eyes shut as he shook off the nightmare. He is here, he is Prince Zed of Z’arcia, and he is not someone owned by Prime.</p><p>His chest hurt and he needs to breathe.</p><p>Swallowing, eyes threatening tears, and protected by the night and the tent, Zed disrobed his top. Cool air soothed his face, arms, and back, sending shivers up his spine. His fingers hesitated on his chest, where the binder is.</p><p>On one hand, it is protection. Made him feel comfortable about himself, about his body. On the other hand, wearing it too much will cause problems to his body that not even healers, magical or otherwise, could fix.</p><p>Inhaling through his nose, and exhaling from his mouth, Zed undid the charm that kept the binder on. The physical relief was well worth the mental exertion.</p><p>Taking slow, deep breaths, the cool air leaving bumps along his skin, knees against his chest, Zed reassured himself that he has a mainly flat chest and not one that looks like his nanny’s. He can survive tonight without his binder, and, he promised himself, will find a seamstress or a cloths-weaver to make more binder options.</p><p>His heart calming down, Zed sensed his sister before he heard her. “Chirrrr?” she whispered, hovering near the tent entrance.</p><p>Nodding once, Zed turned his head to face Violence’s concerned face. Sighing, Zed pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>She is here, he is here, and for the moment, for tonight, they are safe.</p><p>Sleep tentatively approached Zed, and he replaced his top before lying back down on his blanket. Vi rested nearby, her presence a soothing balm to his post nightmare stress.</p><p>Breathing much easier, Zed fell back asleep, having dreams that are wont to be forgotten by the morn.</p><hr/><p>Catra was having that nightmare again.</p><p>She, wanting to open the portal, “<em>I don’t care what it takes! We’re opening that portal, now</em>!” Entrapta, disobeying her order and rushing off to tell Hordak. Catra, tasing Entrapta in the back. Hard, very hard.</p><p>“<em>Get her out of here</em>!”</p><p>The prone figure of Entrapta lay in front of her, and then there’s her figure, standing in front of the body. Entrapta. Her face, flat disappointment. “<em>What did you do to me</em>?”</p><p>A flash. Adora. Angry. In front of the red and crackling portal. “<em>Why did you do it</em>?”</p><p>Another flash, and Scorpia is in front of the portal where Adora was. Face dejected. “<em>You’re a bad friend</em>.”</p><p>Before the portal had the chance to drag Catra in, something emerged.</p><p>Black sharpened claws, jagged shadow forms with grey bone peeking through, white skulls ranging from human to herbivore to carnivore, eyes blazing with hatred the colour of the portal.</p><p>Somehow, for some reason, Catra knew what these things are.</p><p>With triumphant roars and screeches, the Bone-chill Specters burst forth from the portal, swift powerful forms of massive darkness and bitter cold, destruction on their minds.</p><p>Catra braced for the impact that will surely wake her up from this nightmare, but none came close, but went past behind her, where she heard screams.</p><p>Turning behind her, she saw the crippled form of Hordak by her feet, and had to stop herself from gagging.</p><p>His back was severely broken. Twisted so that he could never get up again, and his armour thoroughly thrashed and shattered, leaving behind a husk of a man.</p><p>His face, Catra saw, was weary, staring at her. “<em>Did you get what you wanted</em>?”</p><p>Catra tried to summon up any bite, anything, but another flash and a figure in a cloak and a skull shaped mask stood before her. Towering her.</p><p>“I must thank you, child,” the man’s deep voice melodiously echoed, leaving behind chilling sensations Catra revolted against. “You did the one thing that granted me victory over the loathsome fools.”</p><p>A crowd of fangs and glowing eyes and darkness reared behind the man and surged to Catra, aiming for her and will kill her—</p><p>She woke up gasping, finally. She’s in her room, on her bed, as before.</p><p>Catra cursed silently to herself. She is not to blame, someone is at fault, this is not her fault!</p><p>“You look funny when you sleep.”</p><p>Shrieking, Catra turned to the shadowy figure sitting next to her bed. Yelling, she lashed out, raking her claws down the body. “Get away from me!”</p><p>The distorted face merely tilted as the claw marks shifted and rippled, the black and multicoloured residue sealing up. “Teehee, you’re funny.”</p><p>Snarling, Catra glared at the horrible excuse of a shapeshifter. “Stop it. You’re a terrible shapeshifter and a pest. Get out!”</p><p>Havoc grinned again, unfazed. “Mama told me to shadow you, so I could learn the best things from you!”</p><p>“And creepily watching me in my sleep is one of them?!” Catra hissed. “I said get out!”</p><p>The distorted face of Catra only shifted into a more uniform look. Still with too wide smile and too sharp teeth. “I’ll be nearby.”</p><p>Her form changed to black and melted into oozy shadows, and vanished.</p><p>Catra breathed, heart pounding from her nightmare, and the extremely creepy way this supposed ally is.</p><p>One question lingered in her mind, a tiny voice very faint she can easily ignore: Is this what you wanted?</p><p>“Yes,” she mouthed to herself, curling up with her tail wrapping around her ankles. “Whatever it takes to take down the princesses and She-ra for good.” Then I’ll be happy.</p><p>Somehow, the voice wasn’t convinced, but Catra ignored it all the same.</p><p>She didn’t get a good sleep that night, no matter how hard she tried to doze off.</p><p>This will be worth it, or so she told herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big shout-out to TheWitchOfTheRock for helping me with this chapter regarding Kyle and Hordak interactions, and you guys should check out her work, especially her original story <a href="https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/31367/synth">Synth</a> on royalroad. Some words: Space Bats, Space Drama, Feels Galore</p><p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Intermission: World of the Known Universe: First Ones Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Intermission: World of the Known Universe" is a bit of a extra info to the characters and lore that I want to explain, but not over-indulge in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So you wanna know why I hate the First Ones, huh? Well, I’m not the only one; it’s an ingrained thing.</p><p>See, well over two thousand years ago, and I mean like, two thousand, give or take centuries, my species has had a long lifespan that can last a couple of centuries.</p><p>According to stories, we were capable of being as youthful as can be, slowly aging in glacial moments, and then in the last decades, increase the aging process until ‘the embers of our soul diminished, as soft as a fire slumbering, and we dance into stardust.’</p><p>At least, that’s what the contraband stories told.</p><p>Before the fucking First Ones, or whatever the arrogant shitheads called themselves, ruined my life.</p><p>Alright, I’ll explain.</p><p>Time ago my species, called the Dlamecians, were proficient in magic. I don’t know what that magic is; it’s been stolen by the First Ones, and records are degraded enough as it is.</p><p>Anyway, possible clues are fire-based or demon possession, such as what I have. And, well, what my mum had.</p><p>My species were a few decades behind on star-fare travel when the First Ones arrived. They arrived claiming they want to study the planet’s magic, to learn about Dlamece and her children.</p><p>We welcomed them; my species thrived on sharing knowledge and a thirst for the arts and magical craft. Scholars, artisans, anything with the spark of life and creativity.</p><p>Only problem was, the First Ones didn’t just study the magic. They harvested it.</p><p>I don’t know what they did, but they stole all of the planet’s magic, drastically changing the Dlamecians for the worse. Called the Planetary Sickness, the entire world’s population underwent a huge catastrophe that killed many, or worse, changed them into alternatives.</p><p>The first to go was the lifespan. Instead of centuries, we get a sliver of what we used to have. And we don’t get the decency of old age: we live for thirty years, and <em>then</em> we die. Snuffed, like a candle. Cut off at the prime of our life.</p><p>Second to go was our way of life. I mean, when you lose your adulthood, you’d essentially let the older ones try to take charge, to salvage what we can. Problem is, you’re letting children, without adult supervision, run the big things. I don’t think I need to tell you how a shitty idea it is.</p><p>The First Ones left one thing behind: a system so that there is a figurehead who can outlive the rest of the lowly Dlamecians by about twice the new lifespan. Problem is, figurehead is a teen brat with a long period of brat stages. Priorities.</p><p>Grand cities fell into decay, advanced schooling diminished to nothing except for street smarts, and an extreme increase in mental, physical, and emotional illnesses, with diminished resources to create the necessary medicines. Civilizations reduced to tribes of various youths who live old enough to give birth so the species don’t die out, and to have records of who married who. Last thing anyone wants to have is to marry your cousin or sibling.</p><p>A bleak future where to live, one has to salvage and protect and scourge for more than a scrap. All dreams of advancing to star-fare, gone. Only comforts are the few who can do magic, to spread a small bit of entertainment when possible. And of course the addictive substances that can grant some bit of happiness for the desperate to forget.</p><p>The First Ones didn’t just ruin my planet and my species. They’ve done this to countless other planets and their inhabitants. When my father, Horde Prime, defeated them, the universe practically rejoiced, but its magic never returned.</p><p>And Horde Prime did try to help when he could. He offered aid such as star-fare travel, resources replication and replenishment, medicine, means of survival and entertainment.</p><p>All for the price of pledging everything to him, and perhaps a bargaining chip.</p><p>Oh, and a final note: we can remember pretty much everything. From right down to our birth to the day we die, we remember.</p><p>And I swear to fuck—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Memories and Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Happy Holidays, and have a happy new year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“—do <em>not</em> ask me if I remember being born because my mind will go to that memory and I hate that memory, so <em>don’t fucking ask me</em>!”</p><p>Zed woke up just as he heard the last statement, and inwardly groaned at the rude start. Rolling over on his stomach to stretch, Zed gazed through the open tent flap where the source of the discussion was. Although Keen’s back was to him, Zed saw animated hand gestures, and a faint glowing fire on their head.</p><p>Yep, a bad morning. Zed flopped his head down, hoping to prevent the headache that would come.</p><p>Scorpia was off to the side with Emily, rather tense, but not aggravated. “Actually, I was going to ask if you remember your first happy memory. Like, uh, ooh! Maybe your first hug!”</p><p>The fire disappeared.</p><p>Blinking, Zed barely heard Keen say, “oh,” before he crawled out of the tent.</p><p>“That’s actually a much better question,” Keen replied soberly. “Sorry for snapping at you like that.”</p><p>Scorpia shakily laughed. “Oh? Ha ha, no worries. I mean, that question sounds pretty insensitive to ask anyone, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you!” Keen jumped to their feet, turning to the woman. “It’s such a gross one, because do you have any idea what goes on in childbirth?”</p><p>“Keen, as much as that topic would be invigorating, I would rather not hear it before, during, or after mealtimes.” Zed approached them. “Good morning, by the way. How are you two? Three,” he briefly addressed Emily who seemed engrossed in playing about the area.</p><p>“Slept alright,” Keen greeted Zed, “Scorpia’s venom is really good as a sleep aid; I’ll need to take samples of it sometime when I have a proper lab. I mean,” they turned to Scorpia, “if that’s alright with you.”</p><p> “Ooh, you’re a scientist too?” Scorpia grinned, “Yeah, sure, you can take a sample! Would be interesting to see, even if I can’t really understand science stuff, but yeah! Oh, Zed, good morning! How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you,” Zed responded, then looked around. “Where’s Violence?”</p><p>“Gone with one of the bots to get a better layout of the Whispering Woods, and food,” Keen answered, rebuilding the fire pit. “I managed to upgrade that one so that it has a homing compass to find us, or that I can fetch it.” They gestured to their data pad nearby. Zed glanced at the screen to see an aerial map view of a graph forming.</p><p>“How very decades-old loading.” Zed mused.</p><p>Keen snorted, “I know, but it’s the best we got. I really hope that there’s a sort of tech station nearby so my Swarm can adapt and update. Seriously though, screw magic and man, am I hungry.”</p><p>“Oh! I think I can help with that!” Scorpia interjected as she got her bag. “I mean, you guys probably already had this in your Horde, and this is to repay you from last night, so here!” In her pincers, she presented a brown square shaped bar. “Horde ration bar! The brown kind. The grey kind tastes better, but I don’t have any, so, here’s breakfast snack!”</p><p>Zed and Keen were a bit taken aback. Apparently, Scorpia might not be aware of one of the rules: don’t accept food from strangers unless it is safe to do so.</p><p>“We actually don’t have ration bars in our Horde,” Zed graciously accepted the offering. “If it’s possible, Scorpia, that you could help divide this into small portions?”</p><p>The woman blinked, “Oh! Oh yeah, I can do that, sure,” and did the task with a few snips. Selecting a piece for herself, she popped it into her mouth and happily chewed.</p><p>Choosing his piece, Zed passed the last one to Keen, who immediately activated one of the other bots to scan the sample. Emily chirred as she approached Keen, curious at the other bot.</p><p>Zed inspected his piece before the little bot whirred out its answer, and Keen glanced at the data pad.</p><p>“Huh, neat. Edible.” Keen said just before grabbing it and chewing it. And paused, slowly chewing as they registered the taste. With a grimace, they swallowed it forcibly. “It tastes like cardboard and it’s both dry and soggy and has a bitter aftertaste. I’m guessing it’s an acquired taste.”</p><p>Scorpia nodded, “Huh, I guess it’s like that.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong, it’s impressive!” They brought up the data pad, presenting the writings to the audience. “Full of nutrients, high in protein, edible for just about all beings who require the basic daily consumption, and likely can last a long time.”</p><p>“That <em>is</em> impressive,” Zed agreed, biting at his piece. “I don’t know if this Lord Hordak actually came up with this innovation, or someone else did, but there’s a ton of efficiency involved.”</p><p>“Haha, thanks, I’ll pass on the compliments to the chef!” Scorpia joked. Then she frowned. “Wait, you don’t have ration bars in your Horde?”</p><p>Zed did a hand wave while Keen went back to their work. “Yes and no? We children have whatever we get for standard mealtimes. All the Horde clones had their intake of rich amniotic fluid gel pods, and Prime himself is allowed fancy meals, especially when he wants to entertain guests or prospective spouse-bargains.” He paused, reflecting, “Father especially loves serving incredibly rare delicacies to display his wealth and power. Even from worlds where such foods came from no longer existed.”</p><p>Scorpia gulped. “Your dad sounds really scary.”</p><p><em>You don’t even know the half of it</em>, Zed quieted that thought as he took a sip from his canteen.</p><p>A loud beeping interrupted the musings as Keen inspected their data pad. Their face lit up at the readings.</p><p>“Holy shit, there’s a First Ones ship nearby! My Swarm didn’t find it because it’s an old model, and my Swarm didn’t have a chance to update, but Zed, look, it’s an actual old ship and Violence confirmed it and here’s pictures!”</p><p>With each excitement, their forelock glowed and their freckles sparkled gold as Keen thrust the data pad to Zed.</p><p>Sure enough, Zed could see, the data pad showed snapshots of a crystalline ship, various angles and parts, and Violence had the idea to post a selfie with two fingers up for a candid shot.</p><p>It’s just unfortunate that she recently ate something heavily juicy and the angle was lopsided.</p><p>“Zed, we <em>have</em> to go! Pleeease!”  Everything about Keen radiated positive determination: slight bounce, eyes alight, and a wide smile, revealing an excitable nine year old child.</p><p>Which immediately fizzled out when Zed replied, “No.”</p><p>Keen resisted the urge to stamp their feet. “Why not?!”</p><p>“We’ve dallied long enough. We need to get to Bright Moon as soon as possible to find answers, and to hopefully find and contact Hordak so we could find more answers.” Zed put down the data pad.</p><p>Growling, Keen straightened up and recited, “Day before, you asked Huntara for questions regarding who rules Etheria here. Yesterday, you decided to head to Bright Moon because you wanted to find out more about She-ra and possibly tripled spoiled princesses and to heal a friend. Yesterday, we spent an ungodly amount of time in these woods to find Bright Moon, and you got to ask Scorpia a bunch of questions about this backwater barbaric planet and the Horde, and you had <em>promised</em> that when there’s a First Ones tech within range, I can go!” Taking a shaky breath, their hair nearly reaching blazing status, Keen finished, “I remember that promise, Zed. Do you want me to recite that one, or are you just going to have your way like you always do?”</p><p>A tense silence filled the air as the two siblings stared down.</p><p>Scorpia watched nervously, Emily moving beside her to offer and reassure comfort.</p><p>After a moment, Zed sighed, closing his eyes. “No, Keen, you don’t have to recite that promise; I remember it. I had promised you that when there’s a place with First Ones tech, or any tech that isn’t under Father’s control, you can learn from it. And you are right,” Zed continued, “I had my way enough times on this planet, and it isn’t fair to you to not have your chance to explore and have fun.”</p><p>Keen said nothing, taking slow deep breaths as they stared at Zed.</p><p>Zed softly smiled, “So let’s see this old spaceship today. Bright Moon isn’t going anywhere, so we can take a detour.”</p><p>Nearly thrown off by the hug Keen gave to him, Zed returned it.</p><p>“Oh, so, things are okay now?” Scorpia gingerly spoke up. “Sorry if I intruded, or anything.” She noticed the discarded data pad, and looked over at it. “Oh! I know that spaceship!”</p><p>“You do?” Zed and Keen turned to the woman.</p><p>“Yeah! Some time ago, it was half buried in the Crimson Waste, and then the Horde got it and moved it to the Valley of the Lost, and now the Alliance got it, and it moved here, nearby. Seemed really important too, since, well, it belonged to the previous She-ra? Actually, the best answer I got is that it’s complicated. Heh.”</p><p>“Sounds legit,” Keen nodded. “The First Ones tend to be complicated when they’re really a bunch of shitheads, but a lot of their tech is super impressive. Father managed to get a hold of their tech about a millennium ago, and customized it and updated it to his standards. So it’s really rare to see a spaceship of this make in pre Galactic Horde times.</p><p>“Which is perfect because once this ship is operational, Father wouldn’t be able to find it <em>because</em> it’s so old. I can’t wait to work on it!” With every phrase, their freckles sparkled and their forelock glowed. As they talked about future plans, they gathered their things.</p><p>Scorpia giggled, “Man, Keen reminds me of Entrapta when she’s excited about First Ones tech. Maybe they’ll both get along.” Then she paused, sombre. “I mean, I hope she’s alright.”</p><p>Emily beeped, nudging gently at the woman’s side. Scorpia sighed as she laid her pincers on the robot. “I’m sure she’s alright,” she whispered to herself and Emily.</p><p>Zed took notice of the woman’s behaviour, and hesitantly, “Forgive me for intruding, but as I recall last night, when you mentioned that you want to go to Bright Moon to rescue a friend, is this friend Entrapta? The woman I saw in the recordings Emily showed?” The same one whom Hordak is in love with.</p><p>Scorpia sighed, “Yeah, it’s a bit complicated. She’s been sent to a dangerous location by someone I used to call a friend, and even though I know she’s super resourceful and tough, it’s like, I’m worried for her, and,” the woman stopped, and she took a shaky breath, and another one, deeper. In and out. “I’m hoping that the Alliance would help her. Since they’re big on friendships and no princess left behind.”</p><p>Emily whirred sadly, nudging closer to Scorpia. The woman hugged the robot in a deeper embrace.</p><p>Zed listened with concern. “Sounds rather complicated. And as I said last night, if there is something that is troubling you, I could listen and perhaps offer insight if you would like it.”</p><p>Chuckling shakily, Scorpia straightened up. “Aw man, that would be really kind of you! I think it would help, but I’d hate to be imposing, you know? I mean, I might make things worse or put too much pressure on you and it wouldn’t be fair at all, and oh gosh, I’m talking too much—”</p><p>“Take a deep breath,” Zed moved a bit closer to her, offering his hands out to lie gently on her pincers. She obliged, closing her eyes as his hands were on hers. “Breath in,” Zed continued, “breathe out.”</p><p>His hands warm and slightly aglow, Scorpia calmed down. “Wow, thank you.” She sniffed. “You are so nice and I really want to give you a hug right now, can I?”</p><p>“You may—oof!” Zed wasn’t entirely prepared for the strong and sudden hug, but it wasn’t unwelcome. He kindly returned it.</p><p>“I’m a hugger, just so you know.”</p><p>“Very well demonstrated, and quite lovely.” Zed complimented as Scorpia set him down. “I quite like you, Scorpia. You are very interesting.”</p><p>Blushing, Scorpia smiled, “Aw, thanks. You’re pretty neat too!”</p><p>“Alright, now that we’re all in the general bubble of possible friendship, how about we get going?” Keen stood nearby with the hoverboards already compacted and turned into backpacks, the tents and supplies already packed up. “I <em>really</em> want to get going to see this ship before the day is out.”</p><p>“A simple ‘excuse me, sorry for interrupting,’ would be more polite, Keen,” Zed frowned.</p><p>Keen turned away as they rolled their eyes. “It wouldn’t have been as effective to get the job done. Besides, Vi’s waiting for us and I know that she’ll want to explore when we’re there, so we should get going anyway. It’s within walking distance, according to the bot, so let’s go!”</p><p>Zed sighed, muttering “fine,” before picking up his designated items. “Scorpia and Emily, would you like to come with us to this spaceship?”</p><p>Emily perked up as Scorpia did. “Oh! Really? I mean, yes please! I don’t want to impose and all.”</p><p>“Nah, you’re fine,” Keen grinned, “Besides, you’re pretty cool! I still want to take a sample of your venom, and to see how strong your pincers are, and you definitely seem decent for a Princess. I have a lot of questions for you, and I wanna get to know Emily too!”</p><p>“Within reason and general social politeness I hope, Keen?”</p><p>Keen rolled their eyes, groaning, “Yes, nanny, of course.”</p><p>Emily chirped her enthusiasm as she moved closer to Keen, keeping pace.</p><p>Laughing a bit, Keen eyed Emily with excitement. “Man, I’d love to meet your creator! Entrapta, right?”</p><p>Emily beeped, making Scorpia laugh as she joined the others to head to the First Ones spaceship. “Oh, man, do I have a lot of stories to tell you about her!”</p><p>“That reminds me, Scorpia,” Keen turned to the woman, “you asked me earlier about my first happy memory or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did. Ooh! Here’s a good one: do you remember your first hug?”</p><p>Keen glanced away for a second, then smirked, “Does being enveloped by Nanny’s arms and snuggled against her massive overflowing bosom count?”</p><p>“Yes! That definitely counts as a hug!” Scorpia grinned, paused, and then she blushed, “Ohhhh.”</p><p>Cackling, Keen smiled as they checked on their data pad, remembering that memory. Dark smooth and cool skin like the void, with glowing speckles of magenta coloured stars. Soft and sultry voice humming a lullaby of the deep sea depths, with the scent of faint lavender and sea, shrouding the then baby Keen in a cocoon. Within those arms, against her heart, Keen was as safe as could be from their birth mother.</p><p>Swallowing a lump in their throat, Keen shook their head as they focused on the task. Ah, well. Things happen.</p><p>Out of a corner of their eye, Keen saw a lone raven swooped into the abandoned clearing, inspecting the faint remains of an overnight campsite for possible opportunistic materials. Stopping briefly to admire the indigo and blue sheen on its feathers, Keen turned to their data pad and continued.</p><p>The raven stared at the group, observing the different figures, before finally lingering on Scorpia. Amicable and animated, quite lively than previously observed while in the Horde, under Catra’s influence.</p><p>Such observation transmitted to the raven’s superior.</p><p>Far away from the regions of the Princess-aligned and the territories of the Horde, where the Wastes of Etheria merge into a dry, bleak place with few mounds, skeleton trees, dust and wind storms, and briars at the borders. No colour of life here, as this is the realm fabled to be dead and inhabited by the dead.</p><p>But this realm is very much alive with living residents of Etheria, only if one knows where to look, and if the realm is in a whimsical mood to accept outside visitors within its borders.</p><p>Deep in its capital, in its grand room, the ruler of this land is on her ebony and ivory throne. Behind her was the imposing black bell-shaped Runestone, known as the Mourning Onyx. Cloaked in deep dark grey clothes, as fitting to live in this harsh land, her raven mask over her lap, she stared into the mirror besides the throne. The vibrant landscape and characters shown within was a stark contrast to the region she has lived in as her birthplace.</p><p>Turning to the silvery wisp of a ruler of a replaced kingdom, she remarked with amusement, “It seems that your granddaughter made some new friends. Good for her. Let’s hope she’ll display that kind of loyalty where it matters most.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the fic so far? Got questions? Tagging needs to be updated? Please let me know in the comments below; all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>